A Quartermaine Heart
by idealrain
Summary: Sequel to At the Heart of Discovery, Alice and Tracy are raising Brook Lyn and attempt to add to the family. Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Conversations."

Alice paused and looked at the woman sleeping next to her.

"Tiger?" She whispered, softly nudging her wife.

"Hmmm…not now. Later, I promise. " Tracy rolled over, taking the covers with her. Alice bit her lip. She needed to talk before sleep could claim her and the person was needed to talk to was now buried under four blankets.

"Please? I need to talk to you. " Alice gently kissed Tracy's neck. Tracy groaned and rolled over.

"What?"

"I'm forty-eight."

"Mmm-mmm. You aged well, my love." Tracy traced Alice's face with a finger.

"I know we discussed having kids before you had the attack. But now…" Alice trailed off.

"Monica gave me a perfect bill of health but you want to maybe talk to someone…"

"I can make an appointment for next week. Are you sure?" Alice searched Tracy's blue eyes. Tracy smiled.

"I will have a chance to raise a child with someone I love and in a committed relationship. We're already raising Brook since Ned and Lois are on tour. I know you want a family…"

"But I don't want you to do this just for me." Alice said. "I realized by being with someone older…" Seeing Tracy's raised eyebrow, she corrected herself, "wiser, there would be choices. I need you to be committed to this."

"I will be. " Tracy kissed her wife. "First you need to check out."

"I'll make an appointment. Do you want to come with me?"

Tracy heistanced. "Will it be Helen Meadows?"

"No! I don't think see my ex­-girlfriend in her professorial setting with my current wife would be good." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Good move. You will get to stay in bed for now." Tracy grinned wickedly.

"Until your granddaughter wakes me up for breakfast at six." Alice groaned and rolled over.

"Our granddaughter." Tracy kissed Alice's forehead. "Brook claims you more than me."

"She's_ your_ granddaughter at six in the morning."

"Love you honey." Tracy laughed.

A snore answered her.

"Brook Lyn Ashton, get your butt out of bed and eat breakfast!" Alice screamed.

Tracy merely raised an eyebrow.

"And you were worried about her waking us up last night." Tracy sipped her coffee as she read the Wall Street Journal.

"Whazzup?" Brook Lyn mumbled.

"Eat." Alice placed eggs and toast in front of her.

"Can I have coffee?" Brook Lyn pouted.

Tracy passed the coffee to Brook Lyn. Alice glared at them.

"Tracy?!"

"Huh? Use milk, lots of milk." Tracy turned a page in the paper. "Dear, I was drinking coffee at twelve."

"And you turned out so well." Alice muttered under her breath. Tracy grinned wickedly at that remark.

"I did, didn't I? Remember that the next you want me to do that one thing…"

"Eewww!"

"A foot rub, dear. " Tracy glanced up from the paper. "This is why I didn't want her in public school."

Alice shrugged. "This way she gets to mingle amongst the people. Speaking of which, we need to go."

"Alice?" Tracy called sweetly. Alice sighed, handed Brook the car keys and told her to warm up the car.

"What? We're running late."

"Make sure you make the appointment today." Tracy purred. "I do want to get start on our joint project soon." Her eyes took on a predratory glare that made Alice shivered.

"Of course. Lunch?" Alice asked.

"I'll clear my schedule." Tracy smiled and lightly kissed Alice.

"Brook can't be late." Alice said, breaking the kiss.

"I can't until she gets her license next month." Tracy waved Alice off, turning back to her paper.

"Bye."

"Hey, Nica?" Alice poke her head in. "Dr. Benson had opening at eleven so I want to take it, if you don't mind."

"No." Monica had a puzzle look. "Is something wrong?"

Alice simply smiled. "Just a check-up." _Just to see if I can expand the Quartermaine dynasty. _

"Hmm." Monica looked suspicious.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. You just have that look again."

"What look?"

"The same look when I caught Tracy in your room, dressed only in your shirt. The 'Tracy's involved but I'll try to keep it under control' look. "

Alice laughed. "Our Quartermaines are difficult. Too bad they don't come with warnings."

"We'll look into that. It's fine." Monica paused "Alice, Tracy is fine. If you or she have any concerns about…"

"We know. It's me. " Alice glanced at door. "We don't want to wait until it's unsafe. I'm getting old."

"And risks are higher…." Monica nodded, knowingly.

"Tracy's nervous enough. She flipflops on the hour. It gets worse when I actually mention the idea of a delivery. " Alice chuckled. " My girl doesn't exactly treasure the idea of me in pain." _Unless she's the one inflicting the pain._ Alice grinned at the thought.

"Alan and I discussed the idea of contributing to this little project of yours." Monica had laugh. "I never thought I would say this but if you want to get pregnant by my husband, it's o.k. by me."

Alice groaned. "We meant to have you over for dinner but with getting adjusted to Tracy's new schedule, my new job and having Brook full time, it hasn't happen."

Monica smirked. "And yet you want a baby on top of all that."

Alice's face soften. "yeah…" She could picture a child with her red hair and Tracy's blue eyes. Tracy's fierce devotion to family and her sense of humor. Alice blinked.

Monica smiled understandingly and pointed out,

"Then to be throw to the wolves or grow up as a Quartermaine. To be use as a pawn, to be manipulate and learn how to manipulate…"

Alice sighed. " I have to get to that appointment." What in the world was she getting herself into?


	2. Plans

"Plans"

"Hi, I'm feeding you." Alice walked in to Tracy's ELQ office. Tracy waved and continued her conversation on the phone. Alice placed the food on the desk and removes a wrapped box. Tracy eyed the box, intrigued.

"Carl, I need to call you back. A very important client came in for a lunch meeting. Yes. I'll run those numbers. Bye." Tracy fingered the box. "You bought me a gift."

"Mmm-mmm." A smile played around Alice's face.

"You almost never buy me things." Tracy observed. "I can count on one hand the number of gifts you've given me."

"Ah, but this is a step to a bigger and better gift, my love."

"Really?"

"You could just open it." Alice said impatiently.

Tracy opened the gift.

"An ovalative kit. Just what I wanted." Tracy was confused. Alice held her breath, waiting for the penny to drop. "An ovalative kit?! Alice? Does this mean…you are?"

"I'm in perfect health and we can continue with our plans, if you want to, Tiger." Alice bit her lip.

Tracy grinned wickedly. "I definitely want to continue." She leaned into a kiss. Alice let herself get pull into the kiss and then laughed.

"You do realize we have to have a very uncomfortable talk with Monica and your brother."

"Um, about what?" Tracy played with buttons on Alice's shirt. Alice pulled Tracy onto her lap.

"As much as I love you doing that and what that leads to, it won't get me pregnant, dear." Alice paused, thinking. "Well, not alone at least."

Tracy's eyes widen. "Oh! Right!"

Alice smiled and kissed Tracy's forehead. "Invite them to dinner. We'll talk about it afterwards." She buttoned her shirt back up.

"Why did you do that for?" Tracy pouted.

"We need to eat lunch and if we start something, I won't get to eat. I'll be in a bad mood and that's not the mood you want me in." She winked.

Tracy chuckled. "You should eat before going back to work. We need you healthy, Mrs. Quartermaine." She quietly laced her fingers through Alice's. Alice smiled sadly.

"I know. I've been thinking about her too. I think Lila was the first person who knew about my interest in you."

"Really?" Tracy looked interest.

"Mmm…I saw an old picture of you in a bikini" Alice grinned. "Quite the looker."

"Hush. Then why did you try to shoot me?" Tracy asked between bites.

"Hey! I met you in a bar, you disappeared for two months, and then showed up at work. Without ringing the bell, using a pick and wrong access code. How did I know you weren't a mass murderer?" Alice asked plainly.

"Monica told you to shoot me on sight didn't she?" Tracy narrowed her eyes.  
"I was told you were deranged lunatic." Alice protested.

"You slept with me! Do you usually sleep with deranged lunatics?" Tracy asked half-amused.

"Nah, just work for them."

Tracy snorted.

"Look, I wasn't expecting you to show up. When Dillon said you left for an undetermined amount of time, I didn't think you would show up two months later. You threw me." Alice said in low voice. " You still do. You returned and snuck into my bed. I just didn't know what to expect. I tried to keep my personal life out of my job."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." The room fell silent. "Alice, is this what you want? I know I'm asking a lot from you." Tracy sighed.

"I want a family, whether it's you, me, Brook, Dillon and baby Q, or just the four of us, or just us and Brook or just the daring duo of us." Alice said, taking a sip of iced tea. Her warm brown eyes danced mischievously. "It's going to shock the hell out of Edward. Look, you might give him a heart attack without meaning to."

"Alice!" Tracy cringed. "I don't want to think about that. It will be bad enough hearing him going on about a new heir."

"Um, about that…I'm okay with using Alan but I don't want anyone to know." Alice bit her lip. "I want this to be our baby."

Tracy played with her salad. "I understand. I have the same thought with the whole pregnancy actually. Need to know basis. "

"Okay, tiger." Alice finished her sandwich. "I need to get back to work. I just wanted to give you the good news."

"It is good news." Tracy smiled.  
"Brooks wanted Chinese tonight. Pick something up on your way home, honey?" Alice asked as she put her coat on.

"Of course. Why don't you ask Monica if she and Alan want to come over?" Tracy asked, throwing away the food containers.

Alice raised an eyebrow. Tracy smiled innocently.

"Brook Lyn might need help with biology."

"Tracy might want to ask her big brother for a favor." Alice said. Tracy kissed her once more.

"Thanks for lunch, sweetheart, and the gift." Tracy handed the box back. "We'll talk more about it tonight."

"Of course. Try not to take-over to many small businesses."   
Alice lingered. "This is good, right?"

"This is good, you're good, we're good."

"Why can't we get pizza like normal families?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Normal is overrate." Alan said between bites of beef and broccoli.

Monica smirked. "You would know, dear. Brook, pizza oddly enough, is for special occasions."

"Like Thanksgiving?"

"Like Thanksgiving." Monica agreed. Tracy rolled her eyes. "We had pizza when you were born, when I have had clean cancer reports back, when A.J. divorced Carly, when Tracy divorced Luke…"

"Hey!"

"I really did enjoy that one." Alice said. "It was most delicious thing, with the perfect crust…"

"Alice…" Tracy warned.

"Ah, so the Thanksgiving thing?" Brook Lyn asked.

Monica shot a guilty look to Alice. "I have a unnatural fear of turkeys. Alice and Cook have been destroying them on my orders."

Alan choked on his water and Tracy dropped her chopsticks. Alice suddenly got very interested in her food.

"Sweetheart, when did you developed this fear?" Alan asked.

Monica blushed. "I had a dream where we were, um, talking…."

"Ah."

The table fell silent. Brook Lyn spoke up,

"So I'm guessing this just staying in the room."

"Definitely."

Alice pushed her food around. Alan noticed this and smiled. "Brook, do you have homework?"

"Some." Brook Lyn noticed the awkwardness. "You want me to leave the room, don't you?"

Tracy smiled. "Of course not, dear. We're just going to be talking about ELQ business and you know how boring you find it. "

"Right." Brook Lyn knew she would find out sooner or later. "I'll just happen to leave the room."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Alice kissed Brook's cheek.

"How do you like having Brook around, Trace?" Monica asked.

"I love having my granddaughter. In fact, that's what bought this up." Tracy cleared the dishes and pour coffee.

"Are you sure you want to raise another from scratch?" asked Alan.

"I think this time will be much better." Tracy sipped her coffee. "I'm in a better relationship, Brook is doing great, and I'm in a better mindset." Alice kissed Tracy lightly.

Monica exchanged looks with Alan.

"Well, do you know how you want to proceed?" Monica asked.

"Does this means you are?" Tracy locked eyes with her brother. Alan smiled gently.

"I'm happy to help my little sister anyway I can. I just want to know your thoughts on our involvement."

Alice bit her lip. "I was thinking as a doting uncle and aunt and also beloved godparents."

Monica let a breathe out. " Perfect. That's what we were thinking."

Alan looked at Tracy. "Are you telling other people?"

"If you mean Daddy, no. " Tracy said. "I think this is going to be need-to-know basis. I don't want him to consider this another pawn."

"Well, the fact you two are out of my house helps." Monica poke through the remains of pork and broccoli. Alice snickered.

"This is why both our names are on the house, isn't?" She asked Tracy.

"No. It just happened to worked out that way." Tracy took a sip of coffee. "Besides it's easier this way."

"Right."

Alan laughed. "I do regret giving Monica the house. If I knew how many times I would hear about it…"

"Yes, dear?" Monica arched an eyebrow.

"I would still give you the house, dear." Alan finished quickly.

Alice just laughed. Tracy tapped her fingers nervously.

"So how will this work?" She asked.

Alice held her hand. "Well, dear, I know Monica and Alan have gone through this before. So why don't we let them explain it?"

Monica explained the procedure, in some instances, guessing at adaptations. Tracy was speechless and red.

"Honey, would you feel better if we didn't use Alan?" Alice asked.

"No. I just need a moment." Tracy took a deep breath. "I just never had a vested interest in Alan's…"

Monica laughed gently. "I think with the right equipment, you could probably do the procedure at home."

"Besides, don't you want a chance at another 'real' Quartermaine?" Alan asked.

"Oh, I think Skye has proven the nature versus nurture debate." Tracy smiled. "It is uncanny how much the girl acts like a Quartermaine." The wheels began to turn in her head.

"Tracy?" Alice asked.

"Hmmm?"  
"You just kind of went off into a different world. " Alice said. "They need to get home. Nica has an early shift tomorrow."

"Oh!" Tracy snapped back to reality. "Do you want any leftovers?"

Monica and Alan quickly said their good-byes and left.

"Hey, do you want to tell me why you were in a strange mood tonight?" Alice asked as they climbed into bed that night.

Tracy paused. "Skye is bothering me."

"Skye usually bothers you."

"The girl is such a Quartermaine. So much more so than like Dillon or Brook. Which makes me wonder…" Tracy thought out loud. "If Alan isn't her father, who is?"

Alice placed her arms around Tracy. "Tiger…could we not talk about this right now?"

"Oh, sorry. What do you want to talk about?"

Alice pulled Tracy closer. "Well, if I had my first choice, no words would be necessary."

Tracy licked her lips. "That could be arrange."

Alice silenced Tracy with kisses for the rest of the night.


	3. New York Style

New York style

Tracy rolled over and looked thoughtfully at her wife. They have been trying for a month. Alice opened one eye.

"You're staring at me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm just thinking about going to New York, dropping Brook off at the Celluros' and getting a suite." Tracy smiled. "A mini honeymoon."

"Yeah?" Alice was waking up quickly now. Tracy smiled, and glanced at clock.

"Any thoughts?"

"Hmmm, you should call Gloria." Alice leaned over to turn off the alarm. Tracy rolled them so she was on top. "We don't have time, Trace."

"We have a half-hour."

Alice sighed. "Tiger, we don't have time. Because when we do that—" Tracy began to nibble on Alice's neck, her hands roaming towards Alice's hips. "We tend to lose track of time and be late."

"Mmm, so?"

"Which means our fifteen-year-old granddaughter is late for school." Alice laughed at Tracy's expression. "The mention of Brook kills the mood for you, doesn't it?"

"Not totally." Tracy gazed up at Alice, her head resting on Alice's chest. "You could drop the kid off at school, come back and…"  
Alice laughed "This weekend?"

"Hmmm…" Tracy considered the possibilities. "is this weekend a good weekend?"

Smirking, Alice said, "I thought any weekend away is a good weekend." Her brown eyes glanced down at Tracy's face.

"Oh, definitely. But I mean…" Tracy rolled back over to grab a marked calendar. Alice realized what she meant. Alice closed her eyes and started to count.

"We should be good. Actually, we could start Thursday night." Alice had a wicked idea. "We could call a meeting at ELQ."

Tracy laughed. "I should've never told you that fantasy." Alice merely raised a eyebrow.

"I don't mind indulging you, sweetie. Who knows, I might have a fantasy or two before this is done."

Tracy kissed Alice lightly and sighed,

"We need to get up. You want to cook or drive today?"

"Cook. Hop in the shower, sweetie."

"O.k."

-------------

Brook Lyn looked at the two women suspiciously at dinner that night.

"We're going into the city this weekend?"

Her grandmother sighed. "For the fifth time yes. I'm dropping you, my favorite ungrateful little brat, at your other grandparents' after dinner on Friday. We'll meet up at the Guggenheim Sunday morning, after you spent quality time with your normal family."

Alice added, "We love you, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Brook Lyn paused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Alice said too quickly. Tracy groaned.

"No, really…why are we going to the city this weekend? Oh, God, does Granny need to leave town quickly?" Brook Lyn ran through the possibilities in her head. "Who did you kill?"

Alice burst out laughing. Tracy looked insulted.

"If you must know, we want a romantic weekend in the city. Since you don't drive, we don't feel comfortable leaving you alone for the whole weekend." Tracy paused. "And I haven't kill anyone in years."

Alice smiled. "It's a reasonable question, sweetheart. Brook Lyn, nothing is wrong. We, I just felt claustrophobic and want to get out of town."

"Oh. O.k." Brook Lyn still looked suspicious.

"Nothing is going on." Tracy insisted. "Go and do your homework."

"Sure." Brook Lyn left the room.

"Should we tell her? I don't want her to worry." Alice played with her wife's hair.

Tracy looked at her wife. "I can just imagine that conversation. 'Boroughs, honey, I'm trying to get your step-grandmother pregnant using your great-uncle's sperm. "

"Maybe not that direct." Alice kissed Tracy's forehead. "We need to tell them sooner or later."

"After you get pregnant?" Tracy pleaded. " I just don't want to get judge and pressure and then not to have it work."

"O.k. Tiger. Besides it adds to the excitement. I miss sneaking around." Alice smiled. Her eyes darken with desire. "Although we do make it exciting enough, don't we?"

"Well, Mrs. Quartermaine, I try." Tracy sat on Alice's lap. "You're my favorite chair. " She sighed happily.

"Granny!" A shout came from upstairs. Tracy groaned.

"What?"

"I need help with my economics homework."

Alice sighed regretfully. "To be continue?"

Tracy touched Alice's cheek. "Later, lion."

Alice smiled and walked into den to plan the trip.

---------------------

Tracy tried to focus on the ELQ numbers in front of her. Ever since they let the condom scandal happen , ELQ stock had been falling. She had to work late once a week, without Monica's knowledge, to keep the company afloat. _Focus, _ Tracy told herself,_ do this for Brook_. _This will be hers one day._ A shadow fell over her desk.

"You missed dinner."

"I ordered in something." Tracy didn't glanced up.

"You missed dessert." At this, Tracy looked up at Alice, confused. Alice's eyes had mischievous glint in them. Tracy eyed the cooler and bag Alice carried, intrigue.

"Dessert? I did miss dessert." Tracy agreed. "I could use some dessert now."

.A while later, Tracy laughed , after picking up the cooler and rooting through it. Alice, laying on the conference table, looked at her amused.

"What?"

"You're cute." Tracy laughed again, finding the chocolates. "You actually bought me dessert. "

Alice laughed. "Well, I thought we might the quick energy boost." Tracy crawled back onto the table.

"For whatever would we need energy for?" Tracy asked, innocently. Alice merely grinned and lifted the blanket up.

---------------------

"Gloria, it's good to see you again." Alice smiled at her stepson's in-law. She handed Brook Lyn's suitcase to her.

"How is living with Brook?"

"Um, interesting." Alice said as Tracy and Brook Lyn came in arguing.

"You will not pierce anything!"

"Granny!"

"You will notget anything tattoo!" Tracy said sternly.

"But Alice has one." Brook Lyn pointed out as Alice tried not to blush. Gloria raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not Alice's grandmother." Tracy said. "And I'm sure her grandmother wasn't thrilled with her getting it." Brook Lyn pouted.

"Anyway," Alice sighed, "we'll meet you at noon on Sunday. Bye sweetheart." She hugged Brook Lyn, who still pouted.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "I love you and we'll talk more about tattoos when you're eighteen."

"But then I won't need your permission."

Tracy looked at Gloria. "Do you think she gets her intelligence from me or you?"  
"Oh I'm sure from both of us." Gloria laughed. "Enjoy yourself."

"We will!" Alice called from the window.

--------------------

"You know," Alice brushed Tracy's hair from her eyes. "we probably should leave the hotel room at some point." Tracy chuckled at the thought.

"Why? This is what I planned on doing with my weekend. Just making love with my beautiful wife over," Tracy paused to kiss Alice's bare shoulder, "and over again."

"And your beautiful wife appreciates that, but would like to actually see the city." Alice sighed. "Besides after the third time in two hours, I get sore."

Tracy laughed. "Poor baby. Do you want me to give you a massage? Although that usually leads to other activities." She paused, running her fingers lightly over Alice's hip.

Alice looked amused. "What has gotten in to you? You are like a little nymph. I usually don't mind but…"

Tracy sighed. "I'm just thinking the sooner you get pregnant, the more time I'll have with the baby." She rolled over. Alice blinked at shift of topics.

"Tracy, did Monica say something?" Alice moved to hold her wife. "You are probably in better health then before the heart attack. You've cut down on work, you're eating better, you and Brook run two miles every other day."

"The fact I'm ten years older then you doesn't bother you? I'm almost sixty." Tracy said.

Alice sighed. "I know we have limited time together, that we probably won't make fifty years together. That's why I want to make memories with you now. Both in and out of this hotel room. " She kissed Tracy. "If you get in the shower, I'll wash your back. Besides it's our first trip away trip together. We could go shopping."

"You usually hate shopping." Tracy was puzzled.

Alice nibbled on Tracy's neck. "Not this kind of shopping."

"Why, Mrs. Quartermaine!" Tracy loved Alice's wild side showed up.

"You do realize we need to have the conservation you've been avoiding." Alice twirled a piece of pasta around her fork.

Tracy pushed the food around the plate. "I know. I just don't know how he will react. Or Ned for that matter." Alice made an angry sound. "I know your thoughts on this."

"I just.." Alice took a long sip of her drink. "hate the thought of you going back to the viper nest. Or this baby being raise there."

"Baby." Tracy paused, looking at Alice. "You could pregnant right now."

Alice laughed. "I could be pregnant right now."

Tracy took Alice's hand. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you right now?"

"Mmmm." Alice toyed with the hand she was holding. "How beautiful?"

"So beautiful I'm wondering how I'm keeping my hands off you." Tracy whispered.

"Tracy, you're changing the subject." Alice sighed.

"I love you. And I love our family with us and Brook and God willing baby Q. But I love my boys." Tracy paused "If I had to choose, you will be my choice. Alice Marie, you're my wife. I'll love you for the rest of my life. The boys will have to deal with it, including Daddy."

"That sounds like wedding vows. " Alice laughed nervously.

"Well, " Tracy glanced at her " we could get married."

"Not legally."

""No but if you want to we could have a ceremony. It would make Daddy feel better about the baby."

Alice looked half-amused.

"You're suggested a not legal, possible shot-gun, lesbian wedding?" She clarified.

"Well…yes." Tracy realized how ridiculous that sounded.

Alice smiled. "Your family had done crazier things. I've never been to a Quartermaine wedding, might as well be my own."

"Exactly." Tracy sipped her water. "Do you want to have dessert here or later?"

"Neither." Alice smiled. "I want to take advantage of the hotel room, my wife and incredible good timing."

Tracy laughed. "let's go then."

-------------------------

Brook Lyn bounded out of the house.

"Granny!" She hugged Tracy.

Tracy raised an eyebrow. "I was missed?" She asked.

"No, just a sugar high." Gloria laughed. "She was a joy as usual. Thank you for not corrupting her too much from Quartermaine influences."

"I'll keep trying." Tracy said wryly. "We'll talk soon, I'm sure. Alice's kinda in a rush to get home. Say good-bye, Brook."

Gloria and Brook hugged. Tracy and Brook crawl into the limo.

"You know I hope she sleeps for the rest way home." Tracy gently stroke her granddaughter's face.

"I had hoped she would do homework." Alice sighed. Tracy kissed Alice. "I wonder what's on your mind."

"Do you feel different?" Tracy's hand wandered down to her wife's stomach.

"I feel…" Alice paused, searching for the right word, "…hopeful. It was a lovely weekend. Thank you." She held Tracy tight as they flew home.


	4. Family Life

"Family Life"

Brook Lyn sighed. She was working with her Auntie Monica in Grandmother Lila's rose garden and now she was out of soap for her shower. Rolling her eyes, she dragged herself to the master bedroom. Opening the cabinet, she grabbed the soap when a box caught her eye.

"Ovulation kit?" Brook Lyn read out loud. She made a note in her head to investigate and took her shower.

Alice counted the days nervously on the calendar. She bit her lip. _ Six more days_. Tracy stormed into the room.

"Um, hello?"

"I'm quitting my job." She collapsed on the bed. Alice raised her eyebrow. She closed the door.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Alice started to rub Tracy's back.

"Just trying to keep the company afloat is difficult and I just don't care anymore and get this I need to fly to Chicago in three days for almost a week." Tracy felt Alice tensed. "I know. In six days, we'll know if you're pregnant and now I'm not even going to be in the same state."

"We'll figure it out." Alice said. "I'll wait to take the test or go with you."

"We can't take Brook out of school."

"We'll leave her with Monica or she can stay at Serena's."

Tracy sighed. "We can't keep doing that. We'd be no better that Ned and Lois. I don't want to leave you."

"I know." Alice glanced at the door. "You're going to be in this funk for a while, huh?"

Tracy just sighed again.

"I'm going to see if Lucy, Kevin, Cole and Serena want to meet for dinner and a movie. If they can, why don't you stay home and take a nice long bath, put in a movie and when we get back, I'll give you a massage and tuck you in." Alice gently kissed Tracy.

"I'm sorry. You are handling this incredible well." Tracy admitted.

"Remember this moment when I'm pregnant and incredibly hormonal." Alice smiled.

Tracy kissed Alice and whispered, "Six more days."

Her hand drifted down to her stomach, Alice agreed.

"Six more days."

Brook Lyn sign on to her im account and smiled when Senerity49 popped-up.

NYCTransplant: hey  
Serenity49:hey. Wuz up?

NYCTransplant: Nada. Need to google something.

Serenity49: what?

NYCTransplant: ovulation kit

Serenity49: why? You want to get pregnant? LOL

NYCTransplant: really?

Serenity49: yeah. Mom used them before she and Kevin had Cole. Why?

NYCTransplant: OMG!

Serenity49: what?

NYCTransplant: EWWWWWWW!

Serenity49:WHAT?

NYCTransplant: I found it in Granny and Alice's bathroom! Oh….

Serenity49: they might be keeping them for someone?

NYCTransplant: who?

Serenity49: I dunno know but it was a happier thought than your grandmother having sex. No offense.

NYCTransplant: I know. Hey maybe Alan and Monica?

Serenity49: too old. Emily?

NYCTransplant: Granny hates Emily. Epiphany?

Serenity49: you're grasping at straws. So I wonder….

NYCTransplant: don't go there. oh wait. This explains the looks.

Serenity49: looks? Just was going to say I wonder who's getting knock up?

NYCTransplant: Granny and Alice've been acting weird since NYC.

Serenity49:so….

Serenity49: gotta go.

Brook Lyn logged off and wandered downstairs. Tracy and Alice were on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy. Brook Lyn watched them for a second and then headed for the kitchen.

"Wait a minute." Granny's voice rang out. "You were in our bathroom."

"Yes, ma'am. I borrowed some soap." Brook Lyn said cautiously.

"Um, honey, where are you going with this?" Alice shifted Tracy who was on her lap. "Jeez you are getting heavy." Tracy shot her a look. "On my lap, not in general."

"You'd better mean on your lap. " Tracy said. "I just meant she should've wipe up her muddy footsteps."

Brook Lyn relaxed. "Oh. Sorry, I'll make sure to do that next time." She turned towards the kitchen.

"And also if she has any questions about ovulation kits she ask us and not google it online." Tracy finished knowingly.

Brook Lyn froze. "How?"

"Google has a recall device. I was looking up online hotel deals and ovulation kit pop up." Tracy looked amused. " I know what an ovulation kit is and I know Alice knows what they are…so do you have any questions?"

Alice laughed. "What a Quartermaine thing to do." She lightly kissed Tracy.

Brook Lyn mumbled something. "Why….what….are you?"

"Speak clearly." Alice said.

"Are you trying to have a baby?" Brook Lyn spit out, turning bright red.

Alice and Tracy looked at each other. Tracy slid out of Alice's lap. Alice opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Boroughs." Tracy started fondly, "first, we love you and you will always have a place here, baby or no baby. You, by being here, have made me a better person and grandparent or parent. I have had a chance to have kids but not with a good relationship."

Alice stoke Tracy's hair. "And I, well, this is the first time I've wanted kids in a relationship."

Brook Lyn bit her lip.

"You must have questions." Tracy said gently.

"Who's the father? Who's the mom for that matter? How did this happen…I mean I know but…" Brook Lyn stared the floor.

"We aren't going to answer the first question. Or the last." Alice said. "Those are personal and you don't need to know that information. Only just I'm hopefully pregnant right now."

"When do you find out?"

Tracy smiled tightly. "In a couple days. Speaking of which you need to get shoes on because you and Alice are meeting Coe-Collins for dinner."

"What a sight!" Alice smiled upon Tracy in a bubble bath after dinner. Tracy lazily opened her eyes.

"You could join me." Tracy suggested.

"Hmm, I promised I would read over Brook's chemistry homework." Alice trailed her fingers along Tracy's neck.

"I need help with chemistry." Tracy captured the fingers with her lips. "You're so good at chemistry."

"Tracy…" Alice whispered.

"Please. It's going to be a long week without my lion to guard me." Tracy begin to unbutton Alice's shirt. "Long lonely week."

Alice quickly undressed and joined Tracy. Tracy leaned back against Alice. Alice laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a funny thought."

Tracy debated but decided to ask anyway.

"What's the thought?"

"You might be smushing the baby." Alice laughed.

Tracy laughed. "We don't want that. Are you ready to get out?"

Alice follow Tracy's look to the bed. "Yeah. To be continue?"

Tracy kissed Alice's hand. "It would be my pleasure."

"Both of our pleasure." Alice promised as she tackled Tracy to the bed.

"Don't go." Alice sleepily mumbled. Tracy looked lovingly at her wife.

"The sooner I go the sooner I get back." She whispered.

Alice pouted. "I don't want you to go. Come back to bed."

Tracy stifled a laugh. Usually she was the one who was begging for more time in bed. "Lion, if I come back to bed, ELQ would be doomed."

"So? We would have fun doing it."

"I wouldn't want to explain to our stockholders how I let the company fail because my wife kept me hostage in our bed. Or to my father."

"Fine. But it'd better one hell of a good-bye kiss."

Tracy managed to leave the house a hour later. It was one hell of a kiss.


	5. “Souvenirs”

"Souvenirs."

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, counting. _Four days late._ She bit her lip. Tracy gets home in another four days, which would be over a week. Sighing, Alice tried to focus on the paperwork.

"You look horrible." Monica took in Alice's pale face.

"Thanks, Nica. I truly appreciate that." Alice snapped.

Monica raised an eyebrow. "A bit emotional?"

"I want Tracy."

"Ah." Monica nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Any particular reason?"

Alice smiled sadly. "I'm late."

"Oh. Oh!" Monica said. "How late?"

"Four days." Alice said. "Right on schedule."

Monica paused. "So, it would've been…"

Alice blushed. "We are not naming the kid SoHo or Manhattan, if that what you are asking." She groaned "Brook Lyn is enough."

Monica said, "You could take the test."

"I could." Alice played with a pen. "I could also wait until Tracy gets home."

"Any other symptoms?" Monica asked.

"I'm tired, cranky, my breasts ache, and nauseous." Alice said.

"You almost don't need a test." Monica said. "I never see anyone react that fast."

"Mmmmm." Alice said. "Tracy gets home in four days."

"So you are going suffer for four days." Monica said.

"Yes!"

"Even if you get morning sickness?" Monica looked skeptical.

"Yes!"

Monica sighed. "How is Brook going to get to school?"  
"Oh crap." Alice forgot about that. "I could call Lucy…"

Monica waved the suggestion off. "Stay at the mansion. If it's morning sickness, I want to monitor you. Reacting this fast using means a rough pregnancy. My pregnancy with A.J. was horrible."

"Stupid Quartermaine genes." Alice said as Alan walked in.

"What did I do now?"

"Alice is a little nauseous. " Monica smirked. "Apparently they brought more than t-shirts home from New York as souvenirs." Alan was surprised.

"You mean? Alice! That's great!" Alan smiled.

"We don't know." Monica explained.

"Why not? We can just run a test."

"Because she wants to wait."

"But if she's pregnant…"

"I know. "

"She should stay at the house."

"Why are you offering my house?"

"Because I gave it to you."

Alice finally interrupted them. "Look, I will stay at the house. But I don't want anyone, especially Edward. I don't want to hear about a new heir." She rubbed her stomach.

"Who does knows?" Alan asked.

"Right now, you two are only one who know I'm late. Brook knows we're trying." Alice paused. " I don't want to know before Tracy."

"So call her." Monica said.

"And say what? Stop trying to save ELQ and come home because I'm late? It will keep."

Monica sighed. "So you just will wait until she gets home?"

"yes!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, it's not that bad." Alice sighed into the phone, two days later.

"You're having morning sickness. You're late. I'm coming home." Tracy said.

"You need to save the business."

"Did you take the test?" Tracy asked.

"No, I'm just throwing up every morning and Nica is making us stay at the house." Alice said. "Brook already claimed the den and immediately hooked up her PS2."

"oh,God."

"Your father stayed up until 3:30 in the morning playing Katamari with her."

"Really?" Tracy was amused at the idea of her father playing a video game.

"Mmmmm." Alice stretched out on the bed. "He hasn't stay up that late for a while. Unlike his daughter. Sweetheart, where are you?"

"In my hotel room. Why?"

Alice smirked, and got out of bed, locking the door.

"Do you want to have some fun, sweetheart? Are you lonely?" She asked Tracy.

"Alice?" Tracy asked, puzzled.

"I packed something in the side pocket of your carry-on. I'm surprised you haven't found it."

"Um, o.k." Tracy said. "Oh! Um, Alice?"

"Just relax and go with the flow." Alice laughed. "I just miss you. Thought you would enjoy this."

"It's not the Quartermaine thing to do." Tracy said. "I can't imagine what people would think…"

"Tracy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you horny?" Alice asked simply.

"Um…." There was a squeak.

"We'll make the best of the situation, sweetheart." Alice cooed.

"I'm coming home early." Tracy said. "This is torture."

Alice chuckled. "Nah. The torture is just beginning."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice woke up from her nap by Brook bouncing on the bed. _I just went to three hours ago. _

"Hey!" Brook was wide awake.

"Boroughs, stop bouncing. What time is it?" Alice still haven't open her eyes.

"Um, 6ish."

"Why are you awake?"

"You said you'll take me and Serena to the library before school." Brook Lyn said.

"At seven, right?" Alice suddenly remembered. "You need to work on the psychology project for next week. O.k. Run and get breakfast. Oh, wait. Get dress first."

"O.k., thanks!" Brook Lyn said and headed towards the door.

Alice groaned, and thought I am going to kill Tracy when she gets back.

"Alice?" Monica poke her head in. A retching sound could be hear. "Oh, sweetie. I'll tell Alan to run Brook to school."

She got to the door. "Hudson Quartermaine doesn't sound half bad." Monica called back.

"Shut up!"

An hour later, Monica returned with toast and tea.

"You need to eat something."

"Mmmmm…no, I don't." Alice shook her head. "I will just throw it back up."

Monica sighed. "When was the last time you had food in your stomach?"

"About three hours ago I kept some crackers down."

"If we don't find out about the baby, will you go to the hospital?"

Alice nodded. "Could you call Tracy?"

"Of course." Monica said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is ridiculous! I'm coming home, and you are taking a test!" Tracy said.

"I'm fine. I have a IV in my arm right now. Actually I'm in a revealing gown. You would probably like it." Alice chuckled. "I'm feeling much better."

"Alice I need to come home."

Alice bit her lip at the tone of Tracy's voice._ I need her to come home too. _"When does the jet leave?"

"Half-hour. Are you going to be at home?"

"Um, I don't know. Brook should be there." Alice thought for a second. "I think Monica is keeping me here for a while."

"I'll meet you there." Tracy said. "I love you."

"Mmmmm…I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice Quartermaine." Tracy breathed. Alice opened her eyes.

"Hi." Alice said. "I guess we could have them run a test."

"Actually I bought a gift for you." Tracy pulled a wrapped box from her purse.

"Ah, cute." Alice yawned as Tracy settled into the bed with her.

"A nap sounds good." Tracy lightly kissed Alice's forehead.

"Yeah." Alice felt better already. "I'm happy you're home."

An hour later. Alice woke up and glanced at the box. _I'll wait._ She decided. _  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hello, Tracy's home and you still haven't taken the test ." Monica said as they walked into the house that afternoon.

"I want to wait, ok?" Alice snapped as she stormed upstairs.

"Monica-" Tracy warned.

"What? I'm excited about this."

"Me, too. But Alice, she is nervous about things, her age, the family, and she doesn't need you to pressure her."

"Sorry." Both women stopped talking as Brook Lyn walked in.

"Granny, Auntie Monica, this is Quartermaine."

Two beady red eyes peered up at them as whiskers sniffed around.

"ALAN!" Monica and Tracy screamed.

Alan looked innocently. "What? I thought Brook needed a pet."

A moment later Alice came down. "Is everything ok?"

"There's a rat in the house." Tracy said.

"I know, dear, but he's your father." Alice said. " Um, we have a problem."

"That's the problem." Tracy pointed to the rat.

"Um, then we have two problems." Alice looked embarrassed. " I dropped the test. It's unreadable."

Tracy groaned. "I don't suppose you bought another one." Shaking her head, Alice smiled sheepishly.

Monica and Tracy looked at each other then at the rat. Tracy smiled.


	6. Punishments

"Punishments"

"I suppose we should've ask permission." Alan said as he and Brook Lyn entered the drugstore.

"Nah. Alice will convince Granny to let me keep the rat. Since Granny thought of the punishment, I supposedly got the harder one." Brook Lyn shrugged. She headed towards the back.

"Wow. This section has change since I needed it last." Alan commented. " The last time we thought….well, Monica took care of this part."

"I must've missed that."

"You were in New York." Alan looked at his grandniece. "It's so good to have you around, sweetheart."

"Thanks. Can we get this over with?" Brook Lyn looked anxious.

"Of course." Alan took out the list which Alice wrote out. "Ok she's being anal about this. First response. she wants three of them. "

Tracy soothed Alice as she threw up.

"Oh, Lion." She wiped Alice's face with a washcloth.

"I swear if this goes on for nine months…" Alice leaned back in Tracy's arms.

Monica poke her head in. "Alan called and yelled at me for you being anal. He and Brook decided they each would buy one and since Alan is the more responsible one, he will buy the third."

Tracy snorted. "Actually I think Brook is more responsible. " Alice shifted. "I think Daddy is getting worry about you."

"I think I can go to bed now. There's nothing left in my stomach." Alice sighed. "Can we not tell them until after the wedding?"

"You're getting married?" Monica asked as she helped Alice to her feet.

"Mmmmm. We decided if I was pregnant the wedding should be mid-May."

"My last wedding." Tracy said. "We could use the rose garden that my ex-husband got married in."

Monica and Alice stared at her.

"Not a good idea?"

Alice groaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brook Lyn approached the check out. _I'm never getting into trouble again_.

"Brook Lyn!" A familiar name called.

_Oh, shit!_

She turned around and saw Jax, her parents' friend and her godmother's ex-husband. _I'm going to kill my grandmother._

"Jax. Hello!"

---------------------------------------------

"So, Quartermaine, huh?" Monica looked at the rat. "Do you think she named him after anyone in particular?"

Tracy smirked. "I like to think Daddy. But no probably not."

"Are you going to let her keep him?"

Tracy and Alice looked at each other.

"It's small and Brook is responsible." Alice said.

"If I don't have to touch it…." Tracy knew she could never win against Alice and Brook.

"Hear that, Quartermaine? I won't have to kill you like I did to Emily's spider."

"O.k. That's just mean." Tracy said.

"Reginald 'accidentally' stepped on it one day." Monica shrugged.

"You see, dear, they liked you better. They didn't make you kill anything on purpose."

"Was this before or after her mother died?" Alice was amused.

"Um, before. To help her get use to the idea of death."

"You murderess!"

Edward walked in on the last line.

"What happened now?"

"Alice and Tracy are getting married."

"Brook Lyn got a rat."

"And Monica kills pets." Tracy finished. Edward stared at the women.

------------------------------------------------

"Brook Lyn, how are you? I haven't see you that much since you got back." Jax smiled

"Um, good. Living with Granny is an experience, you know." She glanced around, trying to find Alan. Jax bumped into her, causing her basket to spill.

"Here let me." Jax picked up the spilled items. His eyes widen. " You know if you need to talk…."

"Jax, it's not for me. It's for….it's not me." Brook Lyn spotted Alan. " Uncle Alan!"

"Brook, come on. Monica insisted we come back. Apparently the situation got worse. Father knows something."

"Well, I gotta go." Brook Lyn smiled brightly.

"Bye." Jax waved puzzling over the strange behavior.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, um, meet Quartermaine." Monica pointed out the rat. Suddenly Alice's face paled. Tracy grabbed the wastebasket just in time.

"Alice, dear, is something wrong?"

" It's just a stomach bug." Tracy said. "Alan went to the phramaphy to get supplies." She cooed in Alice's ear, while discreetly placing her hand over Alice's stomach. "Just a couple months-long stomach bug, hopefully."

Alice groaned.

"I think I want a shower." She said. Monica and Tracy helped her up. Tracy helped Alice upstairs.

Edward stared at the women. "Should you help her?"

Monica shrugged. "I think Tracy has it under control. Besides Alice probably wants to spend time alone with Tracy."

Alan walked in with Brook Lyn.

"How is Alice?" Brook Lyn asked. Monica smiled at the girl.

"Alice is taking a shower. She is still sick. Why don't you run upstairs and give them the supplies?"

"Tracy, someone is at the door." Alice murmured between kisses. Tracy pouted.

"I don't want to get out."

"It might be the test. Don't you want to know if we're pregnant?" Alice asked.

Tracy smiled. "I'll be right back." She wrapped a towel around her. "Save my place?"

"Of course." Alice said. _Hello? Is someone in there? _She wondered, gently touching her stomach.

"Here." Tracy gently set bag on the sink. "I'm going to get dress. Do you need anything? Water?"

"Maybe a kiss for good luck."

"Mmmm, my pleasure." Tracy lightly kissed Alice, who turned it more passionate. "We shouldn't start anything."

"Right."

Alice took the test and sighed. _Please let it be positive._

Suddenly she heard yelling from downstairs. Putting on clothes and slipping the test in her hand , she walked in on Brook saying, "It's not mine! I just bought it."

"Then whose is it?" Lois's accent grated on Alice's nerves. She started to open her mouth when Monica shook her head.

"We don't need to know, Lois." Monica said gently. "If the person wants to tell, they will. But if it was me, I would wait until the first trimester is over. If the test was positive."

Alice glanced at the test in her hand. She smiled, and walked into the living room. Tracy looked at her questioningly.

"Lois, Ned, I see you met the new addition. Did Tracy tell you our news?" Alice kissed Tracy lightly.

"No, Mother hasn't." Ned answered, the wheels turning.

"Honey, you didn't tell them?" Alice asked.

"No, I want to wait for you." Tracy looked at Alice, questioningly.

"We're getting married." Alice said.

"Great!" Ned thought it was time for his mother to be happy. "When?"

"Soon." Alice smiled.

"Soon?" Tracy asked.

"Soon, love. May." Alice leaned and whispered in Tracy's ear. "Before people notice the baby. Thank your brother."

"Alice!" Tracy was shocked. "I---"

"We're good."

Alan smirked. Monica rolled her eyes. "Don't get an ego. I know for a fact Alice is incredibly fertile." She said under her breath.

"So May?" Edward was trying to comprehend the situation. "That's so soon."

Tracy simply smiled. "Oh, you know when in love, yadda, yadda, yadda. After all, it's not like the family needs to get to know Alice."

"Have you start to plan the wedding yet?" Ned asked.

"Um, it's going to be small and quick." Tracy said. "After all it's my what? Fifth?"

"Sixth." Alan corrected helpfully. "You always forgot the New York mobster."

"Probably in Mother's rose garden. We just want it to be small." Tracy emphasized.

"Alice, you're o.k. with this? I'm surprise since it's your first wedding." Ned said. Tracy laughed as Alice took a long sip of tea.

"Second." Alice corrected.

"You were married before?" Edward asked.

"Well, technically the marriage to Rico was annulled."

"Rico?" Brook Lyn asked. Tracy shook her head. Alice grinned.

"It's long story, involving green cards. But I'm fine with a small wedding. After all it's the marriage that counts and I feel married already." She laughed. "Married with a grandchild."

"Ah, but you love the grandchild, right?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Of course, Boroughs. I love the grandchild." Alice beamed. "Tracy, when do you want people about our plans?"

"Mmmmm…I want to wait about our plans regarding the wedding and the other thing." Tracy said.

"Mother, is there anything you and Alice want to tell us?" Ned asked.

Tracy and Alice glanced at each other. Tracy took Alice's hand.

"Not right now. Maybe in a couple weeks." Tracy said.

"A couple of weeks?" Ned asked.

"Mmmmm….once everything is okay." Alice explained. Ned nodded.

"So, Brook isn't…" Lois started to say.

"Mom! Of course not! I bought the rat home without permission and Granny thought it would be funny to punish me by making me buy the pregnancy test. Besides, Auntie Monica took me ---" Brook Lyn trailed off. Monica shook her head furiously.

Tracy's eyes narrowed. "Auntie Monica did what?"

"Nothing." Brook Lyn looked at the floor.

"Brook Lyn Ashton…" Tracy growled.

"I'm on birth control pills but for cramps. Auntie Monica took me a month ago." Brook Lyn mumbled.

Lois tried to say something but Tracy interrupted her.

"You're having sex?!" She growled.

"NO!" Brook Lyn explained "Just for cramps I swear! "

Alice and Tracy exchanged looks.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." Alice shrugged.

"And for a quarter Quartermaine, she's a horrible liar." Tracy said thoughtfully.

"So, let me get this straight," Ned finally said. He felt like his head was going to explode. "Brook's on birth control and not having sex, you and Alice are going to getting marry which is not legal, and Alice may be pregnant."

"Right." Tracy said.

"And Brook Lyn has a rat named Quartermaine, who is not living in my house." Monica added.

"And while we know all this, Dillon hasn't really been around, so he doesn't know about the wedding, rat, or possible baby." Alan finished.

"Ah." Ned nodded. "Lois, we need to start coming home more." Tracy just laughed at the statement.


	7. An evening at home with the family

"An evening at home with the family"

read At the Heart of Discovery" before this chapter

Tracy unlocked the door and walked in. She found herself pinned against the wall, Alice's mouth on her neck.

"Oh…um, bedroom." Tracy mumbled in between kisses.

"Too far. Couch?"

"What about the kid?"

"Kid's staying with parents tonight. The house's ours." Alice managed to get them to the couch. "Welcome home, tiger."

Tracy laughed. "Thank you sweetheart. You are feeling better?"

"Much." Alice said, unbuttoning Tracy's shirt, kissing the appearing skin. "You've been gone too long."

"I have." Tracy found Alice's shirt impossible to unbutton. "How fond are you of this shirt?"

"Um, I like it but…"

Tracy pulled the shirt off, buttons flying.

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh, ok." Alice sighed happily. "We need to talk about the wedding and baby…"

"Not now." Tracy kissed Alice's stomach. "Hi, baby. I need to help mommy relax from the tension in her body."

Alice laughed. "Mommy, huh?" She laced her hand through Tracy's hair. "I thought you could be Mommy since Dillon already calls you mom."

"And you'll be?" Tracy propped her chin up on Alice's stomach.

"Madre or Mere" Alice said.

"Hmm…we do have more pressing issues to deal with." Tracy kissed Alice.

"This might be more comfortable in our bed."

"Mmm…yes, but I don't feel like moving, do you?"

"Nah."

"That was…" Alice stroke Tracy's back. "incredible."

"You say the nicest things." Tracy laughed. "I was going to say different."

"Different?" Alice sat up.

"A good different. Since you told me about the cub, I'm looking for signs." Tracy briefly nuzzled Alice's breasts. "Your breasts should be more sensitive now."

"Really?" Alice leaned back to enjoy Tracy's ministrations.

"Mmm-mmm." Tracy said. "And the nausea is normal up until the second trimester." Tracy kissed the stomach holding her child.

"You've been reading up on this."

"I want to be prepare for anything."

"Ah. Including your family's reaction to the cub." Alice made Tracy met her eyes.

"I just need this family now. You, me, and cub." Tracy kissed her wife slowly. "We should get marry."

"I want to more than anything. You should talk to your sons."

"Could we not talk about them when I'm about to make love to you?" Tracy asked annoyed.

Alice laughed. "Sorry babe, is that a mood killer?"

"Yeah. But luckily you always get me in the mood." Tracy's hands moved to Alice's legs.

"Do I?"

"Oh, yeah." They kissed again when the door slammed open.

"I can't believe them….Oh!" Brook Lyn looked at the floor.

Tracy reached for the throw on the back of the couch, managing to cover her and Alice.

"Um, hello. You aren't suppose to be home." Tracy said.

"I know. I'm so sorry. You can't believe how sorry I'm right now." Brook Lyn's face was red.

"Once was enough?" Tracy chuckled.

"Oh, good God yes!"

"What's wrong?" Alice bought the conversation back to matter at hand.

"Mom and Dad are talking about having another kid now that they are back together. Now that they banished the unwanted one to her wicked grandmother."

"Brook Lyn…" Tracy started to get up but seeing Brook Lyn's panicked look sat back down.

"Whoa…let's take a moment here." Alice realized this was a long conservation. "Why don't we go and change into our pjs? I'll make hot chocolate and we'll talk."

"Okay." Brook Lyn went upstairs.

"She's a mini-Tracy." Alice sighed as she wrapped the blanket around her body.

"Ours will be easier." Tracy picked up Alice's shirt and slipped it on. Alice snorted. They made their way upstairs.

"This might be inconsequential considering everything but how did she get here?" Alice asked.

Tracy peered out the window. "Oh. That's…not good. She took the Bentley."

"Your father's Bentley? The one no one else drives?"

"Yeah. I should call the mansion. Luckily she didn't steal Monica's or Alan's. Not only because they might be on call but Monica is obsessed with the Ferrari." Tracy sighed. "I'm sorry. I know this was supposed our night."

"Hey." Alice gently kissed Tracy. "Things happens when you're raising a teenage. I know. In nine months, we'll have another one that will interrupt us. Call the mansion."

"They want to have another child." Brook Lyn said bitterly.

"So they do. Doesn't means they don't love you." Alice said gently.

"But this one will be raise by them together. I wasn't even allow to meet Dad's family until I was eight, except for Grandmother Lila. But as soon as it became inconvenient for them to raise me the horrible Quartermaines can!"

"Brook, I wasn't around then. I was toting Dillon around Europe." Tracy brushed hair out of Brook's eyes.

"Grandfather, Uncle Alan, and Auntie Monica were." Brook Lyn said stubbornly.

"Yes. But the Quartermaines…" Tracy paused "I can see why your mom kept you from us. We aren't gentle woodland creatures."

"More like vicious tigers." Alice nipped at Tracy's neck.

"Um, so did not need to see that." Brook Lyn groaned.

"Sorry. I'm just hormonal" Alice looked sheepish.

"More like horny." Tracy muttered. Alice grinned, slipping her hand under the blanket, to stroke Tracy's leg. "Honey…."

"Anyway. I kind of borrowed a car and came home. No biggie." Brook Lyn shrugged.

"It is a big deal." Tracy said. "It's grand theft auto!"

"Oh, like you haven't done worse!"

"We aren't talking about your grandmother now! And it is a big deal! You don't have a license!" Alice said.

There was a knock on the door. Tracy threw her hands up.

"I'm sorry. Next time we'll get a room and not tell anyone." Alice laughed.

"Mom, hello! Is um, Brook Lyn around?" Ned asked.

"Yes. Can you take her for the night, like we agreed to?"

"She's here?" Lois pushed her way through the door way.

"Hello, Mom!"

"Um, could you take your daughter home or to Monica's house so I can be alone with my wife?" Tracy asked annoyed.

"Mom, I'm sorry…" Ned started to say.

"I'm not going with them!"

"You aren't going to stay here tonight!" Alice said.

Brook Lyn pouted.

"Oh, good lord! I just want to have sex with my wife while she's still in the mood. What horrible thing have I done to deserve this?" Tracy asked out loud. Alice gave her an incredulous look.

"It seems apparently to me Alice would have no problem getting in the mood." Lois said. Tracy and Alice exchanged looks. Brook Lyn's eyes widen.

"So you two …"

"Yes." Tracy cut her off before she said anything. "We wanted to celebrate, which is why we asked you to stay with your parents."

"Wow! Who knows?"

"No one except you, me and your grandmother. So drop it now." Alice said.

Ned shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, hell. You know, don't you?" Tracy said.

"When?" Ned asked.

Alice did some mental math. "Um, no official date but probably first or second week of December. Which is why the wedding is so soon."

"Oh." Ned smiled. "You do realize there's 40 years …"

"Shut up!" Tracy groaned.

"Wait, so why did Brookie buy the test? " Lois was confused.

"The rat thing, mom."

The door opened again.

"Don't people wait until people answer the door?" Alice was getting frustrated.

"Mom, I heard that you and Alice are getting married. Were you planning to bother telling me?" Dillon asked as he stormed in.

"No. We were going to tell you that someone else was getting married, drag you to Vegas, drug you and have you marry a family friend, like Alison Barrington. " Tracy answered sarcastically.

"Wait! What?!" Ned looked shocked.

"Dillon knew Luke was going to drug me." Tracy said.

"_Oh_." Ned didn't know what to say to that.

"Which is why Alice doesn't really like me." Dillon said.

"I have never stopped you from seeing your mother or niece." Alice's brown eyes blazed. "I prefer not to be in the same room as you but for your mother, my wife, I'm willing to make sarcifics. But if you hurt or cause any pain to them… "

"Honey, stop threatening my son." Tracy walked over to Alice. "Calm down. It's not good for you to get upset. I'm all right. I'm divorced. I'm marrying you. We're having a baby. Shh." Alice started to cry. "Oh, Lion. I know. It's ok." Tracy rocked Alice.

"Hey, Trace, I know this is a crazy question but is Edward's Bentley here? He's been driving Reginald nuts looking for it." Monica stopped in the doorway. "What did you do to Alice?"

Alan walked in. "What's going on?"

"Honey, they broke Alice. In the eight years she has been working for me, she hasn't cried but one night with her wife's family she breaks."

"Shut up! I'm hormonal." Alice said.

"Nine months of this, Trace." Alan teased.

"Shhh. Want me to kick everyone out?" Tracy whispered to Alice.

"I need you, I need sleep and I need ice cream!"

"Ned, Dillon, get ice cream. Brook, Lois, take the Bentley back to the house. Tracy, why don't you run a bath for your lovely wife? Monica I'll make tea and why don't you check Alice out? " Alan calmly issued orders.

Luckily this restored some order to the house. Unfortunely it was Quartermainian order so it only lasted for five minutes. But it was nice while it lasted.


	8. Shopping part1

"First official doctor's appointment at one." Alice reminded Tracy over breakfast. Tracy smiled and leaned over, kissing her.

"This is to confirm you are pregnant right?" asked Brook Lyn.

"Yes. Well, that and to get prenatal vitamins and an official due date." Alice explained.

"Three tests and you need still need confirmation." Tracy laughed at Alice.

"Well, we did do other tests." Alice reminded her, with a twinkle in her eyes. Tracy smiled, and kissed Alice's forehead.

"Mmm. I remember. All positive, too. But it will good to have official confirmation."

Brook Lyn looked confused but decided not to ask.

"So I'll meet you there. " Tracy grabbed the paperwork she need. "Oh, Lion?"

"Yes?"

"Have I told you how much I love you, how sexy you are?"

"No, not since last night." Alice smiled.

"I do and you are. You're absolutely glowing."

"Tiger, you need to go to work. See you later."

Tracy kissed Alice one more time.

"Be good at school, Boroughs." Tracy kissed Brook Lyn's head.

"Be good at work." Brook Lyn returned cheekily.

* * *

"Hey." Tracy sat next to her brother in the cafeteria. 

"What are you doing here?" Alan asked.

"My wife works for your wife, remember?" Tracy said.

"So you're meeting Alice?"

"First doctor's appointment." Tracy smiled. "I'm going to be a mom at age, God, 58."

"An absolutely ravishingly 58. If I could throw you on a table and have my way with you, I would. But we are at the hospital so…" Alice shrugged as she and Monica joined the table.

"So we can only have sex at my workplace?" Tracy asked. "That doesn't seem fair."

Alan's and Monica's jaws dropped.

"ELQ? You had sex at ELQ?!" Monica asked.

"We wanted to be creative and well, it was the right time and Tracy was working late…" Alice smiled at the memory. "Do you realize, for all the New York references, it might've happen there?"

Tracy thought back. "Wow. You're right. It was the same cycle. Huh." Her eyes took on a daze look.

"Talk about getting a head start in the family business." Alan said. "Although I wouldn't say that to Father."

"Oh!" Tracy slapped his arm. "It doesn't matter since Alice's pregnant anyway."

"Wait a second. I'm intrigued. Aren't you intrigued?" Monica asked Alan.

"On one level. Another level very gross out."  
"On that note, shall we?" Alice asked standing up. Tracy just stared at her. "Tracy, stop it."

"You're just glowing."

"She does this now," Alice explained, rolling her eyes, "She likes to bask in the glow of what was it?"

"You and my future golden child." Tracy said.

"Yes. Well, your future golden child and I are going to the doctor's appointment. To continue basking you need to follow us there." Alice left. Tracy followed her.

"Like a puppy dog." Alan snickered. Monica looked at him, with her eyebrows raised.

"I used to have a puppy dog like that." She said.

"Woof?" Alan said, making puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, there he is now…." Monica smiled, sitting in his lap.

* * *

Karen Wexler walked into room looking at the chart. "Alice Gunderson-Quartermaine? I'm Dr. Wexler." 

"Yes, Alan recommended you."

"Quartermaine? You're related to Alan?" Karen rechecked blood pressure and pulse.

"Through her." Alice pointed out Tracy.

"Tracy." Tracy stood up. "So is everything ok with her blood pressure? Because we've been having some problems with our family and planning the wedding…"

"Tracy, should the doctor take your blood pressure?" Alice asked.

"Her blood pressure is fine. Is this your first pregnancy?" Karen continued.

"Yes. I know there was a questionnaire I sent in. Wasn't this on that?"

"Just want to double check." Karen smiled. "I eventually need to get the father's medical history, if it's available."

"I think that can be arranged." Tracy smiled at Alice.

"O.k. Lean back. How many weeks have your cycle been late?"

"Three weeks. Which is right on target. I guess we really do love New York." Alice laughed.

"Ah, some people really do. My sister's best friend is named Brook Lyn, believe it or not. It's almost cruel. "

"Brook Lyn? Is your sister Serena?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah."

"Brook's my granddaughter."

"Oh." Karen's face paled.

"We called her Boroughs." Alice laughed. "She actually likes it."

"Everything seems normal. Given your age and body type, I want to check on the baby. " Karen positioned Alice on the table. "So, a wedding? Sounds fun."

"It's a pain to plan. We just want to keep everything simple. Oh, that's cold!" Alice shivered.

"Ah, here we go. A good strong heartbeat and oh…I see two sacs."

"Two?" Tracy asked.

"Two. Twins, fraternal. Let check the heartbeat…good." Karen smiled

"Two?" Tracy got pale.

"Honey?" Alice glanced at Tracy.

"I don't feel good." Tracy said as she passed out.

"So, that's the alpha bitch of the Quartermaines does when the going gets tough." Alice muttered.

"I hope she's better in the delivery room." Karen said.

"Honey? Wake up."

"What happened?" Tracy sat up.

"You fainted." Karen said. "I've had it happen before."

"I thought she said we were going to have twins. Isn't that silly?"

Alice smiled.

"Oh….no, no, no. This was not part of the plan. Two?!" Tracy stared at the monitor.

"Two, Tiger. Look at this way. They will have someone to fight with built in." Alice pointed out. Tracy laughed and touched the monitor.

"It makes so real." She felt a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm not getting soft."

"Of course not." Alice agreed.

"Your due date should be around the twelve of December. An early gift." Karen printed a photo. "You should be all set."

Alice glanced at the photo, a wicked idea coming.

"Let's not tell them about the twins." She said.

"Really?" Tracy arched an eyebrow.

"So much about this pregnancy is known to Brook, Alan or Monica. Let's keep this between us."

"Hmm…o.k. You are doing the heavy lifting." Tracy said. "Could we get a photo of just one of the babies?"

"Sure. Baby a all right?"

Alice smiled. "Baby A is fine."

"Tracy, are you all right? You've been quiet since the doctor's." Alice glanced at her wife.

"This will be harder on you. I'm just worried about you and the cubs." Tracy sighed.

"You heard the doctor everyone is fine. I'm right on schedule." Alice brushed Tracy's hair out of her face.

Tracy leaned up and looked at Alice. "My love. My beautiful love."

Alice kissed Tracy gently. "Everything is going to fine. We are having twins. I'll stay with you."

"Twins. Two babies. Can you imagine two little ones?"

"Well, with Alan and I, the babies won't be little." Alice pointed out.

Tracy chuckled. "Do you want to shop for the wedding after work? I could pick up Brook and you and Monica could meet us there."

"I suppose the date should be move up. I'll be showing sooner." Alice's hand moved down to her stomach.

"I want to just be married."

"We'll be married. It's the tenth of May. Why not the first of June?" Alice suggested.

"Perfect." Tracy kissed Alice. "Two?"

"Two."

"Well, I suppose it will be all right." Tracy smiled.

"Well, if you suppose…" Alice kissed Tracy slowly.

* * *

"Don't pout." Tracy said sternly. 

"I don't want to wear a dress." Brook Lyn whined.

"Do you trust me?"

"Is that a trick question?" Monica wondered out loud.

"Yes." Brook Lyn said.

"Then we'll find something appropriate and comfortable." Tracy sighed. "Honestly, if the new ones….ouch! Alice!"

"You were going to say something you didn't want to say." Alice said, taking her foot off of Tracy's.

"I was?"

"Yes. Look why don't you and Brook shop and I'll go with Monica ok?"

"O.k. but I need to shop without Brook." Tracy gave Alice a look.

"Really?" Alice smiled, realizing exactly what Tracy was thinking, her hands automatically reaching for Tracy.

"Why without the granddaughter?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Does the granddaughter want to look at sexy lingerie for the wedding night?"

"Um, the granddaughter prefers to think her grandmother is asexual."

"Well, I think we'll start will the dresses. We agreed on blue, right?"

"Yeah." Alice got a weird feeling in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"I just felt something."

Monica looked surprised. "It's early."

"Probably just gas." Alice said. "But probably a good thing we'll getting married soon."

"Yes. " Tracy smirked "At least I don't have to face your parents."

"Can we move on?" Brook just wanted to get this over with.

"No." Tracy said, looking at the ninth dress her granddaughter held up.

"Oh, this is so much better than the last three you pick." Brook Lyn argued.

Monica and Alice exchanged looks.

"We should've split up." Monica sighed.

"At least we got your dress."

Brook got a stubborn look on her face.

"Oh, wow." Monica stared. "She looks so much like…"

"I know." Alice nodded.

"How do you deal with two of them?"

"A lot of patience. Infinite amount of patient."

Tracy sighed. "Monica you've dealt with teenage girls before in this area. Deal with her."

"Brook Lyn, just not too much skin and ….just use common sense." Alice sighed.

* * *

Alice and Tracy slipped away to the lingerie store. They paused, glanced inside and slipped in. 

"So something to lounge about in. And something fun to rip off." Tracy reached over and brushed Alice's hair off her face.

Alice bit her lip. "I don't know. Size…"

"We can find something. If not, maybe massage oil and…oooh there's edible body paint." Tracy grinned at Alice.

"Can I help you?" A salesperson asked.

"We need something for a special occasion." Tracy said

"Oh? Both of you?"

"Yes." Alice looked at the salesperson, drawing up to her 6'1 height.

"Right this way." The salesperson left soon afterwards.

"I love when you do that. Intimidation turns me on so much." Tracy whispered.

"Be good."

"I am." Tracy protested. Alice relaxed, and then felt a pinch. Tracy looked innocently at Alice.

"Please tell me that was you."

"I'm being good." Tracy flipped through the clothes. "Oh! Look at this."

"Honey, that won't cover a fourth of me." Alice blushed.

"I could paint the rest."

Alice sighed.

* * *

"So, steal any cars lately?" Monica asked Brook. 

"No. Look, can I ask you something?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Sure."

"Is Alice, I mean, she's getting old,"

"Alice is of the older side of motherhood. But she wrestles, eats well, and keeps stress down, well, considering whom she's married to, she should be fine." Monica smiled. "Look if Alice had a problem being pregnant, she wouldn't be."

"Then why aren't they telling people officially?"

"They will. Probably after the wedding. "Monica paused. "Your uncle Dillon…he might have problems. Alice is protective of Tracy, and Dillon didn't share his mom. A new baby is a big change at any age but for a couple like Alice and Tracy, it's scary."

"Because of the lesbian thing?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Yes but more so they haven't been together for long, the age thing, Tracy's health and our family." Monica sighed.

"So why are they having a kid now?"

Monica looked at her grandniece. "I think you had something to do with it. They enjoyed you so much and Tracy doesn't feel like she will mess you up too bad. "

* * *

"Tracy, it's ridiculous to spend this much money on clothes we won't wear for more than five minutes. " Alice pointed out. 

"We need something to slip into after the wedding and before the wedding night ends. Besides I like the feel of you in satin."

Alice smiled. It was a nice picture, them in a hotel room sipping cider, talking, or just being alone.

"I will agree to a nightgown. But it has to covers me." Alice heist anted. "It's just..."

"I love you. I love your mind, your wit, the fact you don't want to kill my family most days. But your body drives me crazy." Tracy let her eyes roamed. "Um, why don't we surprise each other? We still have an hour until we need to meet up."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Alice asked.

"Um, I need to get some water. " Tracy's face was turning red.

"Honey are you ok?"

"I'm incredibly horny, you little minx. Unless you are planning on taking me in the dressing room, I need a break." Tracy bit her lip.

"Ok. " Alice smirked. "Meet up at the dress shop with Monica and Brook."

"Of course." Tracy groaned as Alice walked away, swinging her hips.


	9. ”Dresses, Demands, and Dillon”

"Dresses, Demands, and Dillon"

"You do look lovely, Brook." Monica reassured the teen. Brook glanced at herself critically.

"It's not too bad. There are no bows or ruffles." Brook Lyn actually liked the floor length blue gown.

"Actually it looks like something from the 1920s." Monica commented. She played with Brook's hair. "We could style your hair from that era. I believe Tracy even has some of Lila's jewelry from back then."

"Really?" Brook Lyn looked interested.

"Hmm-mm. Let's see if Tracy and Alice are done shopping." Monica pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, Tracy? What? Really?" Monica snickered. "Must be the hormones, of course. Yours, I mean."

Brook Lyn raised an eyebrow. Monica waved her off.

"I assumed you got help for that itch. You know in a couple months…actually we might've found a dress for Brook. You haven't even start looking for your and Alice's yet. Hmm. So, approve this dress, let Brook go shopping with you and I'll help Alice. Meet you at Paulina's."

"What happen?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Your grandmother apparently needed to help Alice." Monica smirked.

"What…oh please tell me they didn't have sex in the dressing room. Auntie Monica. I'll never be able to look at them again. "

"They didn't. " Monica laughed. "Tracy wanted to but Alice wouldn't let her."

Brook Lyn groaned as they walked in.

"There's nothing wrong with me wanted to help my wife try on clothes." Tracy pouted as she kissed Alice.

"You didn't want to help me try on clothes. You wanted to get frisky." Alice pointed out.

Tracy asked. "There's something wrong with that?"

"Not most of time. In a public place…" Monica shrugged.

"She is just so beautiful." Tracy leaned up for another kiss.

"Is she glowing?" Monica asked innocently.

Brook Lyn looked up.

"So it's for sure? Alice's pregnant?"

"Due December 10th." Alice rubbed her stomach.

"Your father knows. Dillon doesn't." Tracy inspected the gown. "It's lovely. Do you like it, Alice?"

"It's fine."

"It's fine? Alice, do you want to have a little enthusiasm here?" Tracy asked, not noticing how pale Alice was.

"Allie, why don't you sit for a second?" Monica went into doctor mode.

"I just feel so…"

"Lightheadedness is normal for the first trimester. Um, Tracy, run down to food court and get some juice."

"Right. I'll be right back." Tracy gently ran her hand through Alice's hair.

"Ok. Love you." Alice tried to smile.

Brook Lyn looked worried. Monica squeezed the girl's hand.

"Hey, this is really very normal. Alice probably hasn't eaten for a while and while that's ok for Alice, the baby wants food. Since it's a Quartermaine, it expects its' demands met now. Not later, now."

Alice laughed weakly at that.

"Oh, don't tell me that. I'm going to be carrying this Quartermaine around for months now."

"And between Tracy, Alan, Brook Lyn and myself, it's going to come out of the womb spoiled rotten like all the other Quartermaines before it. Why ruin the tradition? And Edward is going to be horrible…"

"What did Daddy do now?" Tracy asked, shaking up a bottle of juice and then handed it to Alice.

Sipping the juice, Alice sighed. Monica smiled; relieved some of color was coming into Alice's face

"We were just talking about Quartermaines and how demanding you are. " Brook Lyn said.

Alice raised an eyebrow at Tracy.

"Dear, you almost fainted just now; you shouldn't be giving me that look and making that reference just now." Tracy said.

The eyebrow went down. Monica checked Alice's pulse.

"You seem fine now."

"Demanding little thing." Alice stroked her belly lovingly. "So, what do we think of the dress?"

* * *

After grabbing lunch, Alice and Brook begged to go to bookstore, an idea which Tracy groaned at.

"I can't walk in our house without tripping over books or DVDs or video games."

"So?" Brook asked.

"So, I don't see the need for any more."

"How times have I tripped over your shoes?" Alice asked.

This made Tracy shut up.

"Have fun." Monica smiled as they went off.

"You didn't have to give them my debit card." Tracy grumbled.

"No, I didn't but it adds to the fun. Besides we need to pick out our gowns and Brook didn't have patience for that. Alice might have problems and I think she and Ephinacy wants to do the best friend thing." Monica explained.

"Ah." Tracy sighed. "Tell me I'm not insane."

"Hmmm…insane or Quartermaine insane?" Monica asked.

"What's the difference?"

Monica flipped through dresses. "Size 8. Here. Insane is getting your girlfriend pregnant and marrying her without telling your sons. Quartermaine insane would be getting your son's girlfriend pregnant, sending her away without telling your son, marrying her mother and raising the baby. So you're doing well."

Monica noticed Tracy looked strange.

"Um, it was a joke. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just with Daddy, you never know."

"That's true. Have you and Alice decide on colors?"

Tracy blushed. "Um, blue to match my eyes. You, Ephinacy and Brook will look good if in blue. The guys in tuxes. Although I bought a little black something to slip into afterwards…"

"That's a good use of money. From what I hear you two usually rip those off quick as possible."

Tracy laughed through the dressing room. "Well, Alice gets impatient and…"

"Have you thought what to tell Dillon about this?" Monica asked.

Tracy sighed. "Not yet. Doesn't every 22 year-old want little brother or sister? Oh, a girl! A daughter, Monica, my daughter, future CEO of ELQ…." Tracy beamed as Monica zipped her up.

"Just what the world needs a mini Tracy. Although I do think you're a good job with Brook. "Monica paused, stilling Tracy in the mirror. "Trace, I know we had our differences but….."

"I know." Tracy smiled. "Thank you for taking care of the family torture while I was gone."

"Thank you for being gone so much. I never knew torture could be so fun."

* * *

Alice made sure Brook was deep into newest true crime book she found, mentally hoping her granddaughter never found familiar names or at least alive relatives. She casually wanders to the childcare section.

"Two are coming: Now what?  Indeed." Alice muttered. She strokes her stomach. "Twins: The Adventure begins (age 0-2) Are you two and adventure?" Grabbing a name book and general book about (she grimaced) late in life moms, she glanced at Brook still engrossed in murder. She checked out quickly.

"Hey, ready to go, babe?" Alice asked when she found Brook Lyn.

"Yeah. Hey, Grandmother Lila's maiden name was Morgan, right?"

* * *

"I'm sure we aren't related." Tracy said exasperated. "Morgan is a common name."

"But…"

"Brook, if you want to know, researches it." Monica suggested while making a turn. "Actually I want to start to research my family again."

Alice leaned against the seat. Tracy glanced over at her.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted. You are giving me a full body massage."

"Sounds fun." Tracy stroked the leg next to her.

"Ha! You think you're getting some tonight."

"I choose to remain hopeful." Tracy kissed Alice lightly.

"Mmmm, let me take a nap first, and then we'll see." Alice smiled.

"Granny, could I stay over at the mansion tonight?" Brook interrupted.

"Sure. We'll pick her up in the morning." Tracy said as Monica pulled into the driveway.

"I'll just grab some stuff." Brook Lyn hopped out.

Monica watched her go and turned to the women in the backseat.

"You know, pregnant women tend to get even hornier as the months go on.""Hey, it's all Tracy." Alice protested. Tracy smiled innocently and helped Alice out of the car.

"Hey, why don't you come over for brunch?" Monica asked.

"Sure. If we manage get out of bed." Tracy said as Alice blushed.

"Tracy…"

"Don't you want to plan the wedding? You do need to get married soon if you want Alice not to appear pregnant." Monica grinned cheekily.

"Take my granddaughter and leave." Tracy ordered.

"See tomorrow at eleven." Monica waved as she and Brook drove off.

* * *

"So you have a plan?" Alice asked.

"You change into that black silk robe I love while I get some things and then we can proceed." Tracy kissed Alice softly. "I've wanted to try this couch out for months."

"Really? I couldn't tell the five times we got interrupted before."

"Six is a good number."

A few minutes later, Alice lay on couch, reading, while Tracy slipped behind her.

"Should I start from the top or the bottom?" Tracy asked, kissing Alice's neck.

"Well, if you started from the bottom the top wouldn't get done." Alice pointed out.

"Is it my fault I find your ass irresistible?" Tracy started to massage Alice's shoulders. "It's not like we aren't going to end up there anyway."

Alice chuckled. "But a little foreplay is nice, especially for your pregnant wife." She turned her head for a kiss. "I'm happy you enjoy my ass, honey."

"I am, too. What are you reading?"

"Mmm….1001 baby names." The massage stopped. "Tracy?"

"I…I was just thinking we would wait until you were in the second trimester to talk about names and the nursery." Tracy sighed.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. We, in seven months, going to have two little crying, diaper-wearing, not sleeping at night babies. So we need names…oh…"

"That's the spot?"

"Mmmm, a little harder." Alice moaned.

Tracy pressed on Alice's back. "You know I love the little noises you make. Why don't you start looking at names?"

"Last name of Quartermaine. Do we want to use the name of Lila?"

"I have thought about that. But I can't imagine saying it everyday. What about a namesake for yourself?" Tracy kissed down Alice's back.

"Alice Quartermaine. Not bad. Oh! Just a little to the left. But I thought I would use that name. What about Allison or Alexis or Alexandra?"

"Lion, what about your grandfather's name? William Alan Quartermaine."

"Alan?" Alice asked. rolling over.

"I want to-" Tracy's thought was cut off.

"Mom! It's an emergency, I need to talk to you! Lulu is determined….Oh!" Dillon blushed.

Alice looked up, annoyed. "Dillon, how nice to see you. Now leave."

"What do you need?" Tracy asked. Alice shot Tracy a look and grabbed her robe. "Alice, Lion…" A door slammed. "This has better be life or death." Tracy hissed.

* * *

"So my fiancée is probably locking me out as we speak because Lulu rejected you."

"So why is Alice so mad at you?" Dillon asked, after they solved the latest Georgie/Lulu issues.

Tracy snorted. "We had a special night going when you barged in. Planning the wedding is stressful and I was actually trying to get Alice to relax. Since Brook lives here, we kinda try to be quiet and not try to traumaize her."

"Where is Brook Lyn?"

"At Monica's. We shopped for the wedding and that put me in the mood to treat Alice…." Tracy sighed. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Dillon was confused. "You have a guest room."

"No. We have an office with an uncomfortable futon. You get that; I'll sleep on the couch." Tracy threw a pillow down at end of the couch. "Night, Sweetheart. Make us breakfast in the morning."


	10. An Quatermaine Brunch

Alice sighed as she just made to the toilet. _Morning sickness._ She suddenly regretted kicking Tracy out of bed and the room.

"Tracy?" Alice whimpered.

Dillon opened his eyes and realized what a jerk he had been. He heard noises coming from upstairs and went to check them out.

"Alice? Whoa! Are you all right?" Dillon never saw someone that green or violently sick before.

"I need Tracy." The woman whimpered, clutching the toilet.

"O.k." Dillon rushed downstairs only to find his mom on her way up.

"Allie's sick? Fourth day this week. " Tracy sighed. "Do me a favor and call the mansion and tell them we're running late."

"Is she going to feel up to brunch?" Dillon asked dubiously.

"Yeah." Tracy went upstairs.

"Tracy?" Alice moaned.

"Hey, honey. The cubs giving you trouble?" Tracy wet a washcloth and gently wipe Alice's mouth.

"one and half more month. Second trimester should be easier. " Alice said. "I think I'm done for now."

"Why don't you take a shower and I get ready?"

"O.k."

"So, morning sickness?" Monica whispered Tracy as they joined the family.

"Mmmmm. I forgot how bad it can be. She's washing her face, now." Tracy looked worried. "May I have your attention? As soon as Alice gets here, we'll discuss the wedding."

"And here's I am." Alice announced.

"So, what kind of wedding do you want?" Alan asked.

"Small. Perhaps in the rose garden." Alice said.

"The date is what May 15th ?" Edward asked. Dillon's eyes bunged out when he figured the date was four weeks away.

"Yes." Tracy looked at Alice, slipping her under the table to rest on her children.

"Mom?" Dillon asked.

"Did you and Ephincacy get dresses?" Monica asked, interrupted.

"Yeah…are those apple sausages?" Alice closed her eyes.

"Yes, do you want some?" Edward offered.

"No! Just get them away now! " Alice snapped.

"Usually you love apple sausages." Alan looked confused.

"Oh…" Dillon had a strange look on his face.

"Reginald, could you take the sausages away?" Monica requested.

"Perhaps some seltzer." Tracy took the tie out of her hair and pull Alice's hair back. Alice gagged and threw up once more.

"I thought she would be over the flu by now." Edward said, puzzled.

"Maybe it's the stress of marrying into this family." Monica said.

"Want to lay down?" Tracy asked, rubbing Alice's back.

"I want to plan the wedding. I'm fine, really. Just a stomach thing."

"Didn't you have the flu last month?" Dillon asked. _Four weeks_. _How in the world?_

"It's probably nothing." Alice snapped as she stormed upstairs. Tracy winced.

"Honey…" Tracy went to follow her but thought better of it. "Monica, could you check on her? I seem to be saying all the wrong things."

Alan smiled understandingly. "Monica would throw things with me."

Tracy turned to Edward and Dillon. "When I tell you this I want no reaction."

* * *

"Allie?" Monica asked.

"She's telling them isn't she?" Alice sighed.

"You're what? A month and half along? " Monica glanced at Alice's stomach. "I think she will tell them you're trying not that you succeed already. But honestly, I think she will chalk it up to stress."

Alice nodded.

"Just rest." Monica smiled.

* * *

"Alice-we want—with living with Brook I've realized that---" Tracy paused trying to collect her thoughts. Alan snickered.

"You majored in communications at Radcliff for this particular moment. Alice wants a baby, Tracy wants a happy Alice and they will tell you other information when they feel like telling you and don't mention it to Alice because she is already scared of us, since we aren't, what?" Alan turned to Tracy.

"Gentle woodland creatures." Tracy blushed, remembering the end of that particular conversation had Alice hiding hickeys for a week and half .

"Ah." Edward paused. "How old are you two?"

"Edward put a sock in it." Monica joined the group in the room.

"A baby?" Dillon said.

"You always wanted to be a big brother." Tracy said, hopefully.

"Real nice timing. My child was killed last summer but now you get to have a baby with Alice. When she leaves you, will you kidnap that kid too, mom ?" Dillon stormed out.

"Dillon…" Tracy looked crushed.

"I'll talk to him." Alan smiled reassuringly at his sister. He followed Dillon out.

"This is good. A new grandchild." Edward nodded to himself. "Who's the father?"

Tracy just groaned while Monica laughed.

"Yeah, Granny, who will be the father? I mean, you obviously can't be so …" Brook Lyn trailed off.

"I'm not going to answer that." Tracy said.

"Tracy will be raising the baby with me. So Tracy for all purposes will be consider the father.." Alice kissed Tracy.

"Knowing this, Alice, you had paperwork draw up for the father to give up his rights?" Monica asked.

"We need to remember to have him sign those." Tracy said. "I keep forgetting. "

"I'm sure there will be no problem with that." Monica said reassuringly.

Alice sighed. Tracy moved to the couch and took Alice with her, placing Alice's head in her lap. "Can you take anything?" She whispered.

"I don't want to risk it. Just let me close my eyes for a sec." Alice sighed, willing the headache to go away.

"O.k." Tracy gently kissed Alice.

"So Tracy, who will be officifiying at ceremony?" Edward asked.

"Oh, wow, we haven't talk about that. It doesn't matter."

"What does that mean? You don't care about your own wedding?" Edward scowled.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

* * *

"Hey." Alan sat down next to his nephew.

"I don't get it. She seemed happy with Luke." Dillon sighed "Now this baby will actually get to be in a family."

"I realize you don't know your father. Paul…your mother really loved your dad and he…"

"What?"

"He kind of used her, just like Luke did, just like the others. When she woke up in Vegas married, your Auntie Monica had to hold her while she cried for hours. She didn't want to be married. My God, Dillon, your mother has been seeing Alice for over three years and just now they decided to have a child and get married? It's not the lesbian thing, son. Father, Monica and I've known for years about that. She's a commit-phobic and when she decides to actually commit she winds up married to Luke Spencer, Alice breaks up with her and booze looks really good." Alan said.

"I haven't notice."

'Ned won't let Brook stay with her unless she's sober. I think she's up to a year and half. " Alan smiled.

"Just when she started to see Alice." Dillon realized.

* * *

Monica decided to break the silence.

"Um, Edward, same-sex couples can't legally get married in New York."

"Are you telling me a Quartermaine can't get married? That's ridiculous. " Edward declared.

Alice leaned into Tracy's stomach to muffled her laughter.

"Well, it's true. So I don't think it makes a difference. We just want to be as married as much as possible." Tracy stoked Alice's hair.

"Apparently as soon as possible." Edward said.

Monica smirked. Brook Lyn noticed this and smirked back. _Illegal Shotgun wedding._ She thought and laughed.

"Do you have something to share, Brook Lyn?" Tracy asked sharply.

"No, ma'am."

"Well, Alice just needs to pick out her dress. Epiphany has hers." Tracy played with her fiancée's hand. "I suppose we need rings, too."

"Hotel room." Alice murmured. Tracy leaned over and kissed her.

"Whatever you want. " Tracy said. Alice's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Alice really loves Mom?" Dillon asked, running a hand through his pertunally messy hair.  
Alan laughed. "Your mother has never been happier."

"What about Alice?" Dillon asked, persisted.

"Alice lights your mother in a way I never saw before."

"She really loves her?"

Alan laughed. "Alice challenges her but Tracy actually has a chance to occasionally win. And from I hear, the sex is…"

"Alan!" Dillon groaned and paused. "So Alice will stick. But a baby?"

"Life happens." Alan shrugged.

"How can life just happen? It's not like a condom broke on them."

"They planned it. But do you really want to know how?" Alan asked.

"Um, no."

* * *

"So where is this wedding happening?" Edward grumbled.

"Well, we need to decide that. Do you mind if we use the house, Monica?" asked Tracy.

"Sure."

"Honey, do you want to have Brook take you home?" Tracy was concerned about Alice's tiredness.

"No, I'm ok. It's normal for the first trimester." Alice cuddled closer to Tracy.

"So, you're really pregnant." Edward stared at the two women.

Alice and Tracy glanced at each other.

" There might been an early Christmas present." Tracy said.

"Of course, just having Alice officially in the family will be great too." Monica said.

* * *

Alan looked on while Dillon struggle to understand his mother's choice.

"But they are old. I mean mom was old when I was born. But now…."

Alan laughed. "You seriously think that is an issue? Tracy and Alice have discussed this for at least a year. They went to doctors and lawyers , looked at five bedrooms houses. Tracy has gone to regular check-ups with Monica. If there has been any doubts, they wouldn't do this. But your mother wants to make a new start. With Alice."

Dillon nodded. "A baby? This could be interesting. "

Alan chuckled. "Definitely. Alice's trying to keep Tracy from freaking out, Brook Lyn's excited and Alice keeps getting sick."

"Morning sickness?" Dillon smirked.

"She keeps blaming the Quartermaine influence. But it's going to be fine." Alan smiled. "We just need to supportive. Like normal families."

"We should probably get in there." Dillon said.

"Just remember normal families."

Dillon walked in to the room, observing his mother holding Alice.

"So four weeks?"

Tracy smiled. "Four weeks, I expect you to stand up for me with your brother."

"I'll be there."


	11. A day at home

"A Day at Home"  
Alice woke up and rolled over. She smiled as Tracy snuggled closer.

"Honey, I have to pee."

"No." Tracy groaned as Alice left the bed.

"Oh, I'll be right back."

Alice slipped back into bed. Tracy snuggled right back in.

"Two more weeks." Alice whispered.

"Mmm-mmm."

"The babies are moving." Alice placed Tracy's hand on her stomach.

"You're 5 weeks." Tracy smiled. "Actually, you're showing just a bit."

Alice blushed and ducked her head. Tracy chuckled.

"Lion, it's just enough to drive me absolutely crazy. Your dress will hide it."

Alice smiled. "I was thinking about it. I want a real proposal."

"Oh yeah?" Tracy said. "What would that entail?"

"I don't know….maybe a ring, maybe a romantic dinner…."

"That could be arrange." Tracy said. "We'll married in two weeks."

Alice smiled and kissed Tracy. "The alarm's going to go off in five minutes." She murmured.

"I can work with five minutes."

"I'm nauseous."

Tracy rolled over and grabbed some peppermints.

"Honey, it's going to take more than candy to get me into the mood. Sorry." Alice sucked on the hard candy which helped the nausea.

"Just relax. I'll call Lucy and get Brook Lyn ready. Just relax." Tracy brushed Alice's hair back.

"Yeah. Just hurry back." Alice rolled over.

"Lion, I called Monica and she said to take the day off and she'll pick Brook up at Coe-Collins' after school." Tracy wet the washcloth. "Just relax and breathe. I took the day off."

"You don't have to do that."

"You can't keep anything down. Where else I would I be?" Tracy helped Alice back to bed.

"Nowhere I guess." Alice smiled gratefully.

"Do you want anything?"

"Just you."

"That you got." Tracy held Alice.

* * *

"Here try to nibble on this." Tracy placed the toast on the nightstand.

"Thanks, tiger. So what now?"

"Well, we could talk names or put in a DVD." Tracy said.

"Names?" Alice looked at Tracy. "I thought we said we would wait."

"I think we should be hopeful. I know we said we would wait but I want our cubs to have names." Tracy started to rubbed the slight bump. "Well, I would like to think my daughter's warm and comfortable with her brother or sister."

"Would you be heartbroken if they were both boys?" Alice asked.

"No, of course not. I just want healthy babies and wife." Tracy unbuttoned Alice's pajama top. "What about you?"

"I just want redheads." Alice grinned. "I figure with Alan's and mine genes, they are going be big brown eyed babies."

"I was hoping for recessive genes to kick in. My blue eyes." Tracy teased.

"Poor Monica. She's really left out of gene loop. What do you think of the name of Monique in her honor?"

"mmm, for first or middle?" Tracy kissed the stomach.

"I like Alison Monique." Alice said. "Alison is a form of Alice and could be a form of Alan."

"A.M. Quartermaine?"

"She might be a morning person." Alice laughed. "Probably not. "

"Allie Quartermaine. " Tracy looked at Alice. "My Allies." She kissed Alice, who tried to deepen the kiss. "You're feeling better."

"Just having you in my bed is enough to make me feel better." Alice held Tracy's hand to her stomach. Tracy moved back down to the beloved bump.

"Allie." She cooed. Alice ran her fingers through Tracy's hair. "Allie, my sweet Allie."

"Now I really hope we have a daughter." Alice looked at Tracy's expression. "You would be good with a daughter. I love watching you with Brook."

"My love, just as long as she's healthy."

Alice bit her lip. "You know we haven't discuss what if they're not…."

Tracy sighed. "I know."

"I want these babies, no matter what. If I need to have the amino for the sake's of our cubs, I will. But these cubs will be born and loved." Alice rolled over, away from Tracy.

"I love you. You know that. I just don't know if I'll be a good mom." Tracy chuckled bitterly.

"Dillon drugged me and Ned has gone decades without speaking to me. To add a special child…they would be eaten alive by my family."

"Or they will be overprotected and learn how to manipulate early. Look, you'll be good mom. Third time's a charm." Alice said.

"I had an amino with Dillon." Tracy said. " And I don't know if it turned out…"

"You also weren't in the best relationship." Alice pointed out. "Dillon was kind of a last ditch effort."

"Good point. I also know what terminating a pregnancy can do to someone…" Tracy said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I wouldn't force you to do anything." Tracy looked thoughtful "I've been surprise in the past by my family. Maybe they would be more accepting than what I'm giving them credit for."

"They accepted us. " Alice said. "I think we shouldn't decide anything right at this moment."

A silence fell over the couple. Tracy smiled and said,

"Let's hope for the best. Besides as you said, we don't need to decide at the moment, except maybe another girl name and two boys names."

Alice smiled and pulled Tracy closer. "Well, it's not easy with the last name of Quartermaine. But since you already have a son named Edward and we had Alan, junior, what about James or Bard?"

"I like James. James Quartermaine. " Tracy said.

"We could give Brooke the middle name."

"Or maybe not. What about Hudson?" Tracy kissed her wife.

"Nica suggested that as a joke." Alice laughed. "Thomas?" She yawned.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

"Maybe. I'm sorry. It's just I'm so tired since we found out about the twins."

"Then sleep." Tracy kissed her gently. "I'll be here."

* * *

"Hey, how is she?" Alan asked as he dropped off lunch.

"Just really tired and nauseous. I called Wexler and she said it was normal . It's just rough to watch her go through." Tracy said.

"I know. But it will be worth it." Alan said. "How are things?"

"She doesn't want the amino." Tracy sighed. "I didn't want to force the issue so I agreed. The only way she would is if it's necessary for the baby."

"I understand that. Actually it doesn't surprise me at all. " Alan said.

"Do you think our family would really accept someone like that?"

"We accept you." At Tracy's expression, Alan hasten to explain. "Look, Alice's the first one who walked in the house and said 'so the family's nuts but if that's norm I won't be concern.' She's one of the most accepting people. If something is wrong with the baby, we'll deal with it."

"Daddy…"

"We can deal with Father. Right now, you just need to focus on Alice and Brook. But especially Alice. She probably is freaking out a little." Alan commented.

"I should go and check on her." Tracy glanced towards the stairs. "Thank you for lunch."

"No problem. Look, Trace, I have the upmost of faith in you. You love Alice and Brook Lyn. You love your boys and this new baby will be so loved by you. The family will welcome it for five minutes and then go back to fighting. Uncle Alan is already planning on Yale for undergrad and Princton for med school. If not, we will love it."

Tracy snorted. "Med school? No, no, my daughter is going to Radcliff in business. Thanks."

"No problem. Go and pamper your wife." Alan left.

Tracy kissed Alice. Alice snuggled closer and sleepily mumbled something about rats, chocolate and eggs.

"Burroughs

Tracy kissed Alice. Alice snuggled closer and sleepily mumbled something about rats, chocolate and eggs.

"Burroughs will be home for dinner. Although I don't think rats, eggs and chocolate will sound good to her."

"Mmm, pasta?" Alice asked.

"Still nauseous, Lion?"

"It's better."

"How better?" Tracy asked, fingering the buttons on Alice's shirt.

"Not that better." She chuckled. "Sorry honey."

Tracy slipped out of bed. Alice looked at Tracy.

"Are you upset because of….?" Alice asked.

"No. Of course not. I mean, of course I want to have sex. But if you're not up to it, I could work." Tracy grabbed a robe. "In fact I'm going to shower and see if I can connect Brenda."

"Honey, it's three-thirty. What's the time difference?" Alice wondered, trying not to be jealous of her wife calling the ex-model. She suddenly felt ugly and ungainly.

"Five hours."

Alice bit her lip. "Are you sure the board will accept her?"

"She went back and got her MBA from NYU, ran L&B for the first five years, and has been running Paris Deception. She's the closest thing to family I can think of. I don't want to pull Ned off of tour."

Alice pouted. "And you really need to go all the way to Paris to meet with her?"

"Lion, are you jealous?"

"No, why would I be jealous of my wife going to the city of love to meet with a brilliant attractive ex-model? Not to mention, Jane's there."

Tracy stifled at the name of her ex-girlfriend. "Honey, Jane and I have been over for years. Brenda….she's like a niece or something. She's a Quartermaine. We don't do incest."

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Ok for the last time Monica and Ned didn't know who they were. And Alan's over that by now, I'm sure."

"Promise me, you'll come back to me." Alice pouted.

"Well, maybe if you could remind me before I leave why I need to hurry back…." Tracy said.

"Oh, that could be arrange…."


	12. Leaving for Paris

"Leaving for Paris"

"Alice, I was thinking…" Tracy gently kissed Alice awake.

"Hmmm, you thinking? About what?" Alice just noticed where her head was on Tracy's hip. "Oh, please tell me I didn't fell asleep during sex."

"We weren't doing anything. We were discussing the nursery. How's the headache?" Tracy rubbed Alice's temple.

"Better. You were thinking…" Alice looked at Tracy.

"I know you aren't thrilled with me taking off two weeks before the wedding. But you're still feeling lousy. How about postponing the wedding until later?"

Alice sighed and felt a tear rolled down her face.

"Hey, I still want to marry you. But I'm leaving for Paris in a week, you are still getting over the bout of dehydration, and I don't want a hack job."

"Do you still want a wedding?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but not in a rush. All the paperwork is filed, so legally we're married as we can be right now."

Alice rolled over and sighed. Tracy rubbed her back.

"Lion, I won't go if you don't want me to." Tracy whispered, kissing Alice's ear.

"No, I want you to go if this means you'll only be part-time at ELQ. I'll survive. " Alice turned her head for a kiss.

"Mmmmm….how do you feel?" Tracy asked, running her fingers along a strap.

"I suppose we could try." Alice rolled back over and pulled Tracy to her.

"How will I live for a week without you?" Tracy slipped Alice's tank top off.

"Oh, you'll live, I imagine. But who will rub my back?" Alice asked. "And bring me crackers? And ah….do that…."

"Well, I guess Brook will do the first two and as for the third well, we'll just need to do the hell out of that before I leave…" Tracy kissed the soft skin, making Alice shiver.

"I love it when you have plans…"Alice groaned, glancing at the clock. "Tiger, it's four."

"Mmmmm, have you ever notice that you have the cutest belly button?"

"No, I mean, oh…Brook should be home soon." Alice tried to think why that was important.

"She isn't invited." Tracy chuckled.

_Ah._ Alice lightly pushed Tracy off her. "Tiger, why don't you put the do not disturbed sign on the door and lock it?"

"Ah. So logical." Tracy laughed. She slipped out of bed, grabbed the sign and locking the door." So, now what?" Her hands traced Alice's waistband.

"Mmmmm…perhaps you need a refresher course…"

"I'm eager to learn."

Alice smiled and gently kissed Tracy.

--------

"You ok?" Tracy asked, kissing Alice's shoulder.

"Mmmmm. I'm wonderful." Alice said.

"What will I do in Paris without my favorite pastime?"

"You'll managed." Alice rolled over.

"It's a week. Then I'm yours."

"You better be mine anytime." Alice kissed Tracy. Tracy moaned.

"Another round?"

"I'd love to but I think Brook's probably downstairs, wondering where we are." Alice slipped out of bed pulling on a robe.

"I love you." Tracy stretched lazily, got out of bed and pulled on pants and Alice's shirt.

"Shirt-thief."

"Ah, but you love it."

"I do." Alice sighed.

Tracy looked at Alice. "Why don't you and the cubs take a shower while we cook for you?"

"O.k." Alice smiled.

--------

"Hey, Burroughs." Tracy said, kissing Brook Lyn's head.

"Hey, Granny. Where's Mimi? Maw-ma?"

"Alice is fine for now. Although, Mimi isn't half-bad. Maybe nana. Anyway thank you for starting dinner. We need to talk to you about something."

"Everything's ok?"

"Everything is fine." Alice tapped her stomach, coming down the stairs. "I think I'll feel better in a couple weeks. " She sat down and drank the milk Tracy pour for her.

"So…." Brook Lynn said.

"We decided to postpone the wedding for now." Tracy said.

"Why? Are you guys ok?"

"Alice's just not up to it now." Tracy placed her hand over Alice's.

"And with your grandmother's trip coming up so suddenly, it's just not good timing." Alice finished.

"But everything's fine?" Brook Lyn eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not thrilled about leaving you two right now." Tracy said.

"I'm not happy with her leaving to go to the most romantic city in world without me but other that, yes everything is fine."

"You'll bring me back something cool?" Brook Lyn pouted.

"Yes."

--------

"That went well." Tracy said as she made a list later that night.

"Mmmmm." Alice grunted as she practiced the yoga moves Wexler suggested.

"If you need help, I'm sure Monica or Epiphany will help. I think she just gets insecure with people leaving sometimes, which is pretty common for divorced kids….what are you doing?"

"Yoga. It should help with labor and with flexible in general."

"Ah. I think I like the idea of you being flexible." Tracy kissed Alice.

"Do you want to see downward dog?" Alice asked innocently.

"That sounds intriguing." Tracy said, moving closer.

"Hmmm….suddenly I'm not in mood for yoga…."

"Oh?"

"But I'm in the mood for something…." Alice reached over and tickled Tracy. Laughing, Tracy gasped for breath.

"Stop it! Lion!" Tracy said, "Did you heard that?"  
Alice paused, listening for a second.

"Another one?" She asked. "It's only one-fifteen. I wouldn't think she would've asleep long enough."

"She's been asleep since eleven-thirty. I'll go. " Tracy slipped on a nightgown. "I wouldn't hold my breathe for us tonight."

Alice nodded. Since September 11th, Brook Lyn had nightmares occasionally, but especially when she was stressed about something.

Tracy rubbed Brook Lyn's back.

"Hey there, sleepy girl." Tracy cooed.

"Granny…" Brook Lyn sniffed, holding a stuffed bear named Sidney. Suddenly Tracy got an image of what her granddaughter was as a five-year-old.

"Yeah…" Tracy brushed dark hair off a tear stained face.

"You couldn't get out, and mom and dad couldn't get out, and planes kept coming…."

"Shhhh…o.k. well, let's call your parents. They're in…." Tracy looked to the touring schedule posted on the wall. "…. Denver. So, that's what? Three hours behind. O.k. we might not get dad but we'll get mom." Tracy went to grabbed her phone.

She slipped back into Brook Lyn's bed, which made the girl snuggled in.

"Hey, Lois? It's Tracy. One-thirty in the morning. Brook had nightmare and she just wanted to hear your voice, I think."

"Momma?" Brook Lyn listened. "Yeah, the Towers. Really?" She turned to Tracy. "Dad sang the new song we wrote last month. Yeah, pretty big. I dunno. Maybe Alison after Uncle Alan. I like Addison, after Addison on Grey's. Yeah maybe. O.k. I love you, too." Brook Lyn handed the phone to Tracy.

"Hello Lois? Yeah, it's Tracy. Yeah, I think it's just the fact I'm leaving on a business trip this week. Paris. Um, maybe. I don't know her schedule yet. But right now, since it's like almost two and she has school tomorrow, I think I want her to try to sleep. O.k. night." Tracy hung up the phone." O.k. Burroughs, why don't you slipped on your earphones and I'll rub your back until you fall sleep."

"O.k. Dad sent me some new tunes. I'll listen to them."

"Good." Tracy briefly wondered if she could handle this for another eighteen years.

"Night, Granny."

"Night, sweetheart."

---

"So do you want have sex?" Alice mumbled when Tracy returned to bed.

"What? Ah, no, babe, sleep." Tracy kissed her wife briefly.

"Burroughs ok?"

"Mmm-mmm. Cubs ok?"

"I thought I felt a kick. But yeah." Alice rolled over.

"A kick?"

Alice chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe the cubs don't want mommy to go."

"Ah but mommy needs to go. Mere knows that. "

Alice kissed Tracy lightly. "Night. Wake me up if you want to have sex in the morning."

Tracy laid awake in bed with that thought in her mind. For a very long time.


	13. “While The Granny’s Away…”

"While The Granny's Away…"

"So…" Monica started to say.

"Stop. I don't want to move into the mansion while Tracy's away. Besides it's hard on Brook. I think I can handle her for a week."

"I'm just concerned. With Tracy in Paris for a week, I wanted to make sure you are okay. Besides Edward's concern about his heir."

Alice smiled. "I know. Whenever I see him, he talks to the belly about business."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Alan was the same way about AJ and medicine."

Alice took a deep breath. "That was a good one. I have a doctor appointment this afternoon." She sighed. "First sonogram without Tracy."

"You could email them," Monica said, "Do you want company? I would love to see my godchild."

"I think Tracy would be hurt if you got to see the new photos first. I'll show you later." Alice smiled.

"No fun."

Alice's phone rang at the beginning of the appointment.

Dr. Wexler smiled. "Tracy?"

"Calling via Paris. She's been gone for two days. It's five there." Alice answered the phone. "Hey honey. Let me put you on speaker phone."

"Hello. How are you? Did you tell Dr. Wexler about the tiredness?" Tracy's voice sounded far away.

"We're just getting to that." Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to continue to work through but I'm exhausted."

"That's normal for the first trimester. You're twelve weeks. " Dr. Wexler said.

"It also doesn't help when we keep waking up for…martial activities." Alice blushed.

"Is that ok? It won't hurt Alice or the babies?"

"No, as long as Alice is comfortable. How's the morning sickness?"

"Getting better." Alice said.

"Crackers help." Tracy added.

"Well, then let's get start. You gained another four pounds, which is good, blood pressure is low, and in general everything looks good."

"So Tracy can relax and enjoy the rest of her trip?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Let's set up for the ultrasound." Dr. Wexler had Alice laid back. " At twelve weeks you should be able to see heads and arms. There's baby A, who looks good and now baby B who is fine. Everything is on track."

Alice let out a sigh of relief. Dr. Wexler noticed and said,

"You're doing great, Alice. I want to do the CVS soon. I'm suggesting more yoga and relaxation techniques but everything is fine."

"That's the plan." Tracy said. "Hopefully, after I get back, I'll cut back my work hours."

"Don't you need to go to dinner?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Email me photos tonight! Call you later. Bye." Tracy hung up.

"So, Paris?" Dr. Wexler asked.

"A possible replacement for ELQ. Is there any problem with me using planes or hot tubs?"

* * *

Monica looked at the ultrasound.

"It looks small for twelve weeks. Especially considering who the parents are."

Brook Lyn looked up when she heard that.

Alice chuckled. "When Tracy saw the last one she said it looks like a CEO. Not a boy, not a girl but a CEO."

"Are you and Granny hoping for a girl?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Hmmm, I'm happy with a healthy family," Alice said carefully, "I think Tracy would like a girl. She keeps whispering Alison Rose to my stomach. Scary thing is the baby kicks when she does it."

"Alison Rose?" Monica asked.

"Hmm-mmm. After her uncle and grandmother."

"I thought Grandmother Lila's middle name was Annalee after her two grandparents. Although it was interesting to find the LAM stuff."

"Ah, the Morgans had a wicked sense of humor. Lila loved roses and I'm guessing Tracy is not ready to use the name yet. She's been signing things Tracy L. since Lila's death." Monica shrugged. "What about boys names?"

"Well, James, after my grandfather and Alan. Maybe Morgan. I like James Morgan. Or James Bard. I guess short first names for the monster name of Quartermaine." Alice smiled. "Of course Edward has been campaigning for another form of Edward or Louis."

"What about naming it after the parents?" Brook Lyn asked. Alice looked suspicious.

"Well, Alison is a form of my name and well, I think one Tracy Quartermaine is enough for the world." Alice sidestep the unasked question, giving Brook Lyn a sharp look.

"Sorry." Brook Lyn mumbled.

"Why don't get dessert, sweetheart?" Alice asked.

When Brook Lyn, Monica raised her eyebrows.

"She's getting cheeky."

Alice sighed. "She gets this way without Tracy around. I usually let it go but I might talk with her tonight. She goes on Spring Break in a couple weeks, off to New York."

"Have you thought about just tell her about our part in this project?" Alan asked.

"We have. It's not going to be a secret for long especially in this family. I mean, we both have brown eyes, Alan but totally different shades…"

"Ah, recessive genes might kick in." Monica pointed out.

"Granny keeps hoping for her blue eyes." Brook Lyn returned with the bowls of chocolate mousse that Alice made earlier.

After Monica and Alan said good night, Brook Lyn went upstairs to finish up homework. Alice booted up her laptop and scanned in the more photos of the ultrasounds. She wrote a quick email and waited. The phone rang soon after.

"You can see hands! And oh, their faces are so incredible! When can we find out the sexes?" Tracy asked.

"I think Wexler said another four weeks for sure. Did you get Brenda agree to come back?"

"Yeah. Hopefully Monica lets her stay at the house." Tracy played with a pencil. "I could come back sooner."

"Sooner?" Alice asked, "Perhaps that would be better. Brook's tapping into her inner Tracy."

"Oh?"

"She's trying to figure out who fathered the cubs," Alice dropped her voice," and your Lion is missing her Tiger. You know how incredible horny I've been getting lately. I went through a couple set of batteries…"

Tracy groaned. " Don't do that to me. I'm here for at least two more days. Although maybe I can get on a commercial flight and get back as soon as possible…"

"Hmmm, might not be a bad idea." Alice smirked. "I'll be waiting with no clothes on."

"I thought the saying was 'with bells on'?"

"That could be arrange, if you want."

"I'll sign the paperwork tomorrow." Tracy said. "Why don't you talk to Brook Lyn tonight and I'll see you in two days?"

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you and the cubs."

Alice smiled as she hung up the phone. Despite the cancelled wedding, she and Tracy were still very much in love. Alice rubbed her belly as she walked upstairs.

"Hey, Burroughs, can I talk to you for a sec?" Alice leaned against doorway.

"Yeah."

Alice sat on the bed. Brook Lyn looked suspicious.

"So…"

Alice played with the bedspread.

"What?" Brook Lyn asked

"I know you're curious about the father. But we decided we didn't want anyone to know, and I need you to respect that. I also need you behave while your grandmother is away."

"It's just I hardly know my dad. What if the baby wants to know its?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Well, believe or not, we discuss all of this. But honey this won't come up for a couple years. I guess his role would be like an uncle. But legally, your grandmother will be the second parent. It gets complicated when the father is married and has grown children." Alice bit back a laugh when Brook Lyn's eyes widen.

"Does his wife knows about…"

"It was her idea." If possible, Brook Lyn's eyes grew bigger.

"How…"

"They're amazing people." Alice said simply. "If the baby wants to know about them when he or she's older we'll talk about it."

"Oh." Brook Lyn glanced down. "I have to finish this chapter…"

"Well, good night, sweetheart." Alice kissed Brook Lyn's head and continued on to her and Tracy's room. Once there she slipped on pajamas and curled around Tracy's pillow, dreaming of Paris, babies, and her love.


	14. Homecoming

"Homecoming"

Alice smiled as the woman swept through the door of Monica's office.

"Hi."

"Um, you need to come home now." The blue eyes devoured Alice on sight.

"Why? Is Brook o.k.?" Alice felt panic. Tracy wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow.

Tracy bit her lip. "I spent four days away from you. I need…" Tracy pulled Alice close, running her hands over the expanding hips.

"Really?" Alice asked, feeling the familiar stirrings.

"Mmm-mmm."

"But I'm at work." Alice protested.

"Take a personal day."

"Just to screw you?"

"Not a bad way to spend the day." Tracy said. "Please, please, come home. Let me worship you."

"Mmmmm….let me check with Monica." Alice said.

"Go. You'll be distracted." Monica yelled through the door.

"Thank you, Monica." Tracy pulled Alice along.

-----

"Tracy! What's the rush?" Alice asked. "That was a red light!"

"I just need you. Soon ."

"Honey, I want that but it would be nice make it home alive and in bed this time." Alice braced herself against the dashboard.

"No kitchen counter?" Tracy asked as she pulled into the driveway.

"If Brook only knew…" Alice chuckled as she walked into the house. Tracy looked around the house.

"Well we didn't christen the attic yet. Do you want to ?" Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"My little nymph wants to play. How cute." Alice grinned as she chased Tracy up the stairs and into their room.

"Alice Marie…" Tracy breathed out as she slowly unbuttoned Alice's shirt.

"Welcome home." Alice blushed, knowing in the past week she gained five pounds.

"Your stomach…" Tracy murmured into the soft skin. "I mean, it's amazing…"

"You don't mind?" Alice always felt a bit self-conscious about her body and being pregnant didn't help.

Tracy took off Alice's shirt. "You're a goddess."

"I'm ready to be worship."

Alice smiled sheepishly as they cuddled afterwards.

"I'm sorry about squirting you."

"Ah, happy second trimester, I guess. I'll get use to it." Tracy lightly kissed Alice.

"I'm kind of happy to know they serve the purpose that they are meant for," Alice laughed.

"Not just as my playthings?" Tracy nuzzled 'her playthings'.

"So, how was the trip anyway?" Alice asked.

"Fine. Brenda couldn't believe I was offering her the job C.E.O. but I convinced her to take it on a temporarily basis. Maybe Ned will move back."

"Mmmmm…"

"Is that a good Mmmmm?"

"No, it's a 'I just was thinking about the CVS test'." Alice sighed.

"I can't believe you're in the first week of the second trimester. Happy week thirteen cubs." Tracy cooed to the stomach. " God, I can't wait to feel them move."

"Tiger, do you want to know the sexes?"

Tracy paused. "It would be nice but since we aren't telling anyone about the twins, I guess it doesn't matter."

"I just don't disappoint you, by not having girls."

"Lion, I'll be honest. I would love a daughter but I also loved having my boys. I just want healthy babies and wife. Are you nervous about the test next week?" Tracy asked.

"Maybe."

"I know it won't confirm definite results but it will be a good start. With Dillon, the hardest part was waiting for the results."

Alice chuckled. " Did they even have this certain test the last time you went through this?"

"Hey! That was only….twenty-three years ago. God, I'm old." Tracy realized.

"Mmmmm, yeah but you're mine."

"I want a quick shower. When is Brook Lyn coming home?"

"Um, in two more hours." Alice craned her neck at clock.

"I want to run to the office. Should I pick up something for dinner?"

"Nah, I'll make tacos. When is Brenda coming?"

"In about a month. I can't wait to surprise them."

-----

"Hey. When is Granny suppose to be home?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Actually she's home now. She just wanted to run to the office for a bit." Alice said, humming.

"You're in a good mood."

"I'm just happy she's home." Alice said.

"Um, can you sign this?" Brook Lyn offered an piece of paper.

Alice scanned the piece, raising her eyebrows. "You've failed an econ exam?"

"Um…"

"I think you should talk to her about that. " Alice said.

"Talk to me about what?" Tracy walked into the room.

"Um…Ikindafailedaneconexam," Brook Lyn mumbled.

"In proper English please." Tracy requested.

"I failed an econ exam."

Tracy and Alice exchanged a glance. Tracy took a sip of water.

"Why do you think you fail?" Tracy asked.

"I got a couple terms confused. Then the math is hard." Brook Lyn shrugged.

"The thing is, " Tracy sighed, "you kind of need to know this if you're taking over ELQ or even L&B. "

"And if I don't want to? What if I want to go to art school?"

"Well, then I need to re-evaluate keeping ELQ, because I really don't want to work for fulltime after Alice's delivery." Tracy looked lovingly at Alice.

"Which is only five months away." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Actually honey, older mothers usually deliver early, especially in your circumstances. I'll be amazed if you make it to December 1st." Tracy commented.

"What do you mean, her circumstances? Everything's ok, right?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Everything's fine. But in case I deliver early, we should plan the nursery. I just need to make it to 32 weeks. Do you want to help? " Alice asked.

"Of course! Do you have a theme?"

Tracy and Alice exchanged looks. Alice shrugged.

"I was thinking maybe animals or clouds and stars."

"Something gender neutral for now," Tracy said.

Brook Lyn eyed the growing stomach. She motioned to Alice, who nodded. Placing a hand on the stomach, Brook Lyn asked,

"Have you felt them move yet?"

"Not yet, Burroughs. I'm thirteen weeks now, usually fetal movement starts at sixteen weeks or later. " Alice smiled at the thought.

"Since they're Quartermaines, the kicking will probably be at the most inopportune times." Tracy commented.

"Ah, but you'll love feeling them in the middle of the night." Alice said.

"I just love being next to you, Lion."

Brook Lyn groaned at conversation. Tracy and Alice briefly kissed.

"Hey! We're in love, it's allowed. Especially when you're about to go on a short vacation alone." Alice smiled.

"You're o.k. with going to Brooklyn for spring break, right?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'd rather go to Paris to see Brenda but I guess…" Brook Lyn pouted.

"Ah, maybe over the summer, if you still want to." Alice said.

"But in the meantime get your econ homework and I'll help you." Tracy said.

"Okay."

---

Alice settled in for a movie on the couch. Tracy joined her a hour later.

"That was quick. Did you get Brook introduced to the world of economics?"

"Mmmmm. She's working on her art project now. She should be busy for the rest of the night. Does that gives you any idea?" Tracy lightly kissed Alice.

"We can continue welcoming you home…."

"I do love being home." Tracy laughed.


	15. ch15

(yeah so, I'm just really lazy and this is just an untitled chapter. If you have any ideas for a title, put it in the review. Also Tracy and Alice have sex. If that's not your thing skip about thirty lines down. Thanks.)

"Oh! Wow! That's weird," Alice laughed nervously.

"What is it?" Tracy, annoyed, looked at Alice curiously what interrupted their love making.. Alice laughed.

"Something move."

"Oh. O.k. " Tracy kissed Alice, reaching down and grabbed Alice's hips. Alice moaned as Tracy's fingers slowly entered her. "Wait. Something move?" Tracy stopped what she was doing.

"Um, yes but right now another thing should be moving," Alice groaned, lifting her hips.

Tracy looked at the stomach. It kind of scared her.

"This is ok, right?"  
Alice groaned. "Tracy! Do your wifely duty! Now!"

"I love when you get bossy," Tracy laughed, kissing Alice deeply. Alice moaned, clamped down and rode the hand.

Afterwards when Tracy rolled over on Alice, snuggling she asked,

"Are you more relax about the test now?"

"Maybe not about the test," Alice chuckled. "You were a little freak out tonight, weren't you?"

Tracy placed her hand on the ever expanding stomach.

"Mmmmm…it's just I'm realizing your body isn't just yours or mine to have fun with. There's someone in there."

"Two people." Alice kissed Tracy.

"Yeah…" Tracy smiled as a sleepy Alice played with her hair. "Goodnight, my lion."

"Night."

* * *

Alice watched the clock nervously. Anytime now Tracy would come and together they were off to Wexler's for the CVS test. A test she put off for two weeks. Tracy walked in and smiled reassuringly. 

"Dr. Quartermaine, I'm taking off now." Alice called.

Monica came to the door. "Good luck. If you need anything…"

"We know." Tracy said, smiling at Alice.

"You ok?" Alice asked.

"Just don't like the whole having a needle go into my wife, around my cubs." Tracy shrugged. Alice shot her a look.

" How do you think I feel? I hate needles and to have one in that area…." Alice sighed. Tracy kissed her.

"Everything will be fine. "

"Of course it will be," Dr. Wexler walked in. "Let's get started."

After the other tests, Dr. Wexler had the CVS prepared. Alice closed her eyes when she saw the needle.

"It will be over in a few minutes." Dr. Wexler said, trying to reassure Alice.

"Mmmmm." Alice moaned. Tracy squeezed her hand, kissing her forehead.

"Ok just need one more vial. Good. You're done for now." Dr. Wexler said, putting Alice's legs down. "Just rest for a couple minutes."

"Did it…was there any problems?" Tracy asked.

"No, you did great Alice. I would rest for the afternoon. But other than that, I'll see you in a couple weeks."

* * *

Tracy smiled at Alice. 

"How are you doing , Lion?"

"Just a little sore. I think it will be a couple days for your favorite activities," Alice said.

"I'm ok with that," Tracy said, "Not happy but in the end it will be worth it."

"Thanks, Tiger. But you know, we just have to be careful with me."

"So does that mean I get treats? " Tracy kissed Alice.

"Maybe. If you're good."

"I always am." Tracy ran her hands through Alice's hair. "What now?"

"Now we go home," Alice kissed her wife," we get into pajamas and cuddle until Brook comes home."

"Sounds good." Tracy started to unbutton Alice's shirt.

"I'm not an invalid. I can unbutton my own shirt."

"I know, but why deny me the pleasure?" Tracy looked up at Alice. "I love you."

"Mmmmm…" Alice closed her eyes. "Honey, the whole purpose of getting undress was to put on pajamas and rest, not to kiss my body."

"But your skin is irresistible. So soft." Tracy said. "But if you insist." Tracy slipped out bed, getting pajamas. "you know we should go shopping soon." She changed into a PCU mom shirt Dillon got her. Slipping a nightgown over Alice's head, she climbed into bed.

"We should think about the nursery soon too." Alice placed her head over Tracy's heart. "I'm thinking lions and tigers."

"Not a stock market theme?"

"Mmmmm…although that would prepare them for the career. We should probably tell Burroughs about the twins." Tracy leaned down and kissed Alice.

"Why? I like having a secret with you." Alice pouted.

"I know, and we have many secrets. But how are we going to explain the two cribs?"

"Mmmmm maybe we haven't made up our minds which one we want. I just like the one model and you like the other. Or we could just not say anything." Alice said.

"Just let her assume and wonder. Two cribs could mean more than one thing. We could be adopting an infant from China."

Alice chuckled. "Do you want to adopt an infant from China?"

"My beautiful wife is giving me two cubs. More than enough."

"Your beautiful wife, huh? I would ask that you would show me how much you love me but not right now."

Tracy pouted. "Tomorrow?"

Alice chuckled. "We'll see. But now you should rub my back."

"ah, roll over." Tracy grabbed the massage oil. "Alice, are you ok with this?"

"I just need another pillow…ah perfect." Alice sighed as Tracy started to rub her shoulders. "I only gained ten pounds."

"I was reading the book and it said you could gain up to fifty pounds during pregnancy." Tracy kissed Alice's neck, trailing down..

"Fifty pounds?! You're kidding me?!" Alice jerked up. Tracy winced. "Oh tiger did I hurt you?"

"Elbow," Tracy groaned. Alice rolled over and pulled her wife to her. "Allie, we can't…."

"_I_ can't…you on the other hand…"

"I can wait for a day or two, especially after last night," Tracy kissed her wife, "That was incredible."

"Mmmmm….so I guess you don't mind the extra weight and my being hormonal." Alice pulled the shirt off.

"Actually I'm thinking of keeping you constantly pregnant just for the sex…"

Alice stopped. "That isn't funny. No, this is a one time deal."

" Really?" Tracy toyed with bottom of Alice's shirt. "I suppose I should enjoy it."

"Mmmmm, definitely enjoy it."

Afterwards Alice played with Tracy's hair. "You know I almost given up on having kids."

"It's pretty unbelievable. But it definitely is happening. I mean, if this isn't proof, we still have our granddaughter, who is coming home in an hour."

"So we need be decent?" Alice asked.

"Well, dress. You, my love, are rarely decent." Tracy kissed Alice.

"You like me that way right?"

"Maybe. But now you need to get dress if we don't want to totally embarrassed our granddaughter. Or at least I do."

"I get to stay in bed?" Alice sighed.

"Just for tonight. I'll order some food and send some up here."

"Will you join me?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey, Boroughs, we are having Mexican tonight," Tracy greeted her granddaughter as she came home from Serena's. 

"Why isn't Alice cooking?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Because she had the CVS test and I want her to relax tonight, " Tracy said, "Everything is ok. She just need to rest tonight."

"Oh. Ok. Can I see her?"

"Of course, do you want your usual?"

"Yup."

Tracy turned to the phone, punching the number to their favorite eatery.

As soon as the food arrive, the conversation turned to the baby.

"So, do you have a name yet?"

"Um, do you still like Alison?" Tracy asked Alice.

"Yeah, and James."

"So after their uncle." Brook Lyn said," what about the father?"  
Alice and Tracy looked at each other. Tracy narrowed her eyes.

"Brook Lyn, drop it."

"It's valid question. What if the father changes his mind and wants the baby?"

Tracy sighed and left the room. Alice bit her lip.

"Brook, we asked a nice couple who didn't want any more children. They agreed to donate and the husband will sign away his rights," Alice said

"Oh. Is Granny ok with that? I know how much blood….oh. Oh!!! So I guess I have a new cousin? You and Uncle Alan had sex?" Brook Lyn looked horrified as Tracy walked in.

"Oh, good God, no! Monica and Ned were enough!"

"Dad and Auntie Monica ?! EWWW!!! How did they not know?"

Tracy waved her hand. "Fake names. It's a long story. But Alice has been faithful to me."

"As far as you know. I might have a girl on the side." Alice teased.

"Why look for something else when you have all you can handle at home?"

"You do enjoy my handling…." Alice gazed lustfully at her wife. Brook Lyn groaned.

"This is so not what I want to know. No wonder the family is so weird"

"Oh we're getting better. In fact, we might even get a Thanksgiving turkey." Tracy said.

Alice and Brook Lyn exchanged looks.

"Has Monica gotten over her fear?" Alice asked.

"I think she is currently working through it with Gail. But if nothing else we can order the Quartermaine special." Tracy said.

"Turkey on pizza." Brook Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you love it." Alice said.

"Just like the baby will." Brook Lyn smiled as did her grandparents.


	16. Chapter 16

-I've given up on naming the chapters. Meh. Also there is more to this chapter but it was getting too long.-

"So, Brook Lyn, we need to go shopping soon, maybe this weekend." Tracy said.

"Why?"

Alice blushed. " My clothes don't fit. While your grandmother suggest I just stay in bed for the rest of pregnancy, I don't exactly agree."

Tracy leaned over and whispered something in Alice's ear, making her blush more.

"So when do you want go shopping?" Alice asked.

"I have plans with Serena on Friday night…" Brook Lyn trailed off after seeing Tracy's look. "I mean, could I make plans with Serena for Friday night?"

"I suppose. We're having dinner with Alan and Monica then. Oh shit! We have that stupid ELQ meeting on Saturday." Tracy said.

Alice and Brook Lyn stared at Tracy.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Well, for starters, Granny, you just called an ELQ meeting stupid. And you swore. You never swear." Brook Lyn said.

Alice and Tracy exchanged a look. Alice felt a hand slipped up her leg.

"Well, since Alice has come into my life, my priorities have change. Alice and my children are top priorities. Which includes you. "

Brook Lyn looked at the women. "So, is Granny retiring and staying at home?"

"Maybe. Now I finally have a good family situation." Tracy said.

"No." Alice said at the same time.

"Honey?" Tracy asked.

"I love you. And if you want to stay home for the first year with me, fine. But you would drive me absolutely crazy. "

"But isn't Granny already crazy?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Well, I was going to take you and Serena shopping this weekend but now…" Tracy teased.

"For baby stuff?"

Alice smiled. "I'm four and half months. Past the first trimester. We could start planning the nursery now."

Tracy leaned over and kissed Alice. Alice and Brook Lyn both groaned but for different reasons. Alice broke the kiss, nibbled Tracy's bottom lip.

"Later. "

"Promise?"

"Of course. And yes, Boroughs Serena can come along, if Lucy says ok. Actually we can ask Lucy what we should get." Alice smiled. " How many weeks until school's out?"

"Two. Two long weeks."

"Then off to New York for two weeks then on the road for another three," Tracy ran through her granddaughter's summer plans.

"Yeah but back for Grandfather's Fourth of July thing, right?" Brook Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Yup." Alice thought out loud. "We should double check all this with your parents this weekend."

"By the time I get back, you'll be big," Brook Lyn commented. At the glare she received, Brook Lyn quickly amended, "but in a good pregnant way."

"Ah, in a good pregnant way." Alice nodded.

"Speaking of which you look exhausted, honey. Why don't you take a hot bath and go to bed? Brook is going to bed after she watches South Park and I'll finish my paperwork and join you, " Tracy said.

"Sounds excellent." Alice kissed Tracy.

Alice walked upstairs with Tracy staring after her. Brook Lyn chuckled.

"What?" Tracy asked her granddaughter.

"You love her. It's cute."

"Hmm. I guess since we learned that she's pregnant I haven't been able to keep my eyes of her," Tracy said, "I have all these protective feelings…well, I'd better get on that paperwork. Go to bed after that appalling TV show."

"It has social reverence."

"It has people going to the bathroom out of their mouths. It literally has potty humor," Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Alan likes it!"

"Uncle Alan pretends he's a bear named Sidney," Tracy said, "Uncle Alan doesn't have the best judgment sometimes. He did give Monica the house."

"Yet you let him impregnate your wife?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you Granny."

Alice felt lips on her neck. She smiled and said,

"Whoever you are, don't let my wife catch you. She's becoming horribly territorial about me."

"I would tell your wife that I don't see a ring on your finger."

"Ah, but I'm very involved with someone." Alice smiled, "Are you coming to bed?"

"I just want to do a few things. Um, have you move the pillows?"Tracy asked.

"No, why? Because I had a nap and I could be up for awhile."

Tracy chuckled. "That's good to know. Um, why don't we light some candles and just enjoy ourselves?"

"Could you rub my back?"

"Of course." Tracy touched Alice's face. "I'll change and get the door and lights, you get the candles."

Alice lit the candles and looked up to see Tracy in the black teddy.

"Hey, I always liked that teddy."

"Try not to give me a heart attack tonight, okay?"

"Oh that would just want we need. You leaving me with twins. We never did get around to finish what we begin that night." Alice kissed Tracy.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I think we finish and begin again and finish again many times. Ready for your back rub?"

"Mmm." Alice rolled on her side. "You know I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I know we said Alison Rose. But with me and Alan, it might get confusing. "

"Well, grab the name book." Tracy slowly worked down her lover's back.

"Quinten."

"Q. Quartermaine? I feel bad already for the Quartermaine." Tracy commented.

"Joseph?"

"How boring."

"Aidan?"

"Aidan? What's the meaning?" Tracy asked.

"Gaelic for fiery. Aidan. Aidan Quartermaine. I like it." Alice looked at Tracy.

"Aidan. I love it. It works for either sex."

"I had a thought. What about Morgan?"

Tracy smiled. "After my mother?"

"Yeah. Morgan."

"Aidan and Morgan." Tracy thought about it. " Same initials as Alan and Monica."

"I like that part too." Alice admitted.

"Original. Semi-twinish but sound different." Tracy said.

"Yeah. Unisex so we can use them no matter what."

"I think we should pick those wooden letters up." Tracy said.

"So Aidan and Morgan." Alice sighed happily into her pillow, her hand sliding under the pillow. When it hit something small, she grabbed it and discovered a small jewelry box. "Tracy? What's this?"

"I was thinking since you wanted a proper proposal…" Tracy hesitated. "Lion, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh. Tiger, I love you but no…."


	17. Chapter 17

"No?" Tracy stopped rubbing Alice's back. "What—why?"

"I love you. Oh God, I love you. But I know you have reservations about being married and frankly I'm in no rush to be someone's sixth spouse. Since we already have all the legal protections…."

"Wow." Tracy lied down next to Alice. "I just never expected this."

"It doesn't change anything."

"You don't want to make a commitment to me. It changes things."

Alice sat up. "Hey! I'm pregnant at age 48, with what are basically your children. I'm helping raise your granddaughter and I've accepted your crazy occasionally homicidal family as my own, not to mention I stuck with you through the lunacy that was your marriage to Luke Spencer while dating you!! I'm committed here. This is about as committed as I'm going to get."

Tracy bit her lip. "So we're dropping the subject until a later time?"

"Oh, yeah, I think that would be wise. Just let me sleep." Alice rolled over her back not facing Tracy.

"Lion…." Tracy tried to snuggled.

"Not right now." Alice closed her eyes. "Tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

Brook Lyn noticed her grandmothers were quiet, only sharing a tense kiss goodbye when she left with Granny for the day . 

"So….what was that about?"

"What?" Tracy turned the radio to the stock market report.

"You and Alice didn't talk during breakfast."

"We talked. I said I was going to be working during lunch. She said to pick up Italian for dinner. We talked!"

Brook Lyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever it was, you should fix it. Bye."

"It wasn't my fault!!"

* * *

Alice sighed. "I think I messed up." 

Monica raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I turned down Tracy's proposal."

"What exactly did she propose? I mean you did agreed to become pregnant with her brother's child. I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Marriage of sorts." Alice said.

"Oh. I thought that was a given. With the baby and all…."

"We did the paperwork. I just want to wait for the ceremony. I don't want to focus on anything but this pregnancy. I also know Tracy was nervous about getting marry again." Alice sighed.

Monica nodded. "Look why don't you see if you and Tracy can have the afternoon to talk. I'm going to be in surgery anyway."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey." Alice looked up from the book she was reading. 

"Hi." Tracy sat next to her. "Brook Lyn told me this morning I should fix this."

"Did you tell her it was my fault?"

"Of course. Look, I was thinking. Why don't we just focus on you and the babies right now?" Tracy placed her hand on Alice's stomach.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to Boston next weekend. Just us, very quiet. No family, just a ceremony for us."

"Brook will be mad but I like the idea of a romantic weekend just the two of us."

Alice smiled. "I don't know. Last time we went away I got pregnant."

"I promise I won't get you pregnant this time." Tracy kissed Alice.

"Thanks, I think," Alice chuckled. Tracy brushed Alice's hair out of her face.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Tracy asked.

"No. You?"

"No. Brenda comes in this weekend, remember?"

Alice smiled. "So we have the house to ourselves for the next couple of hours?"

"I believe so. You know we probably could start on the honeymoon since it's going to be so short."

Alice simply smiled.

* * *

Brook Lyn and Serena walked in to a quiet house. 

"They are home, right?" Serena asked.

"Their cars are in driveway. Granny? Alice?"

"Just a sec!" Tracy called down. She and Alice finished dressing and shared a quick kiss.

Brook Lyn looked confused. "You're home."

"You're so good at observing." Tracy said.

"Hello, Serena. How are you?" Alice asked.

"Fine. You're getting big, Mrs. Gunderson- Quartermaine."

"You could call me Alice, you know."

"Right."

"So things are good?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Things are good. Things are very very good." Tracy smiled.

"Oh." Brook Lyn looked confused.

"So good, in fact, we would like to see if you can stay with Alan and Monica or Serena next weekend." Tracy said.

"Ah. What's next weekend?"

"I'm taking Alice to Boston. " Tracy said, not explaining further.

Alice merely beamed. Brook Lyn nodded, not putting things together.

"So I guess you two are happy they legalized gay marriage there." Serena commented.

"It will come in handy." Alice agreed.

Brook Lyn's mouth dropped open. "You're eloping?! Can I come?"

"Yes, we are and no you can't." Tracy said.

Alice kissed Tracy. "Can't wait."

"Why can't I come?"

Tracy chuckled. "I don't think it would be appropriate to take our granddaughter on our honeymoon. "

"I went on Mom's and Kevin's."

"Yeah, see?" Brook Lyn said.

"That's nice," Alice said, " Ready to go shopping?"

"Sure. "


	18. Chapter 18

Tracy looked at dresses. Alice chuckled.

"You really want a girl, don't you?"

"Well, it's just I haven't had a girl yet. And the dresses are really cute." Tracy held the dress up to Alice's stomach.

"Hmm…" Alice said.

"The CVS results will back on Monday." Tracy commented. "We haven't decide whether or not to find out about the sexes."

"Well…it would make shopping easier." Alice pointed out.

* * *

Brook Lyn held up border of teddy bears. Alice shook her head. 

"Where's Ms. Quartermaine?" Serena asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Tracy is lost in the sea of pink dresses. If I'm not having a girl, our son is going to be a cross-dresser."

Tracy shot her wife a look. "Should we just focus on the room for now?"

"Oh, honey, I'm just teasing. Forgive me? " Alice bended down and gently kissed Tracy.

"Maybe." Another kiss. "Oh, I suppose."

"What theme are you looking at?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Since we need a gender neutral theme, we don't know. Oh, I wanted those wooden letters." Alice said.

"You know the name already?" Brook Lyn looked surprised.

"Aidan Morgan." Tracy said.

"A.M. Quartermaine? Cute." Serena commented.

"Thanks. What do you think sweetheart?" Alice asked.

"I like it. Much better than Brook Lyn."

Tracy placed a hand on Alice's stomach. "Aidan Morgan."

"Aidan Morgan."

"This is how cute they are." Brook Lyn rolled her eyes. Serena nodded.

"Let's look at bedding." Alice said.

"Granny , could Serena and I look at books? Really we just want to look at clothes."

"Fine with me. Alice?"

" Fine. Meet in the baby clothes in an hour?"

"Cool."

* * *

Alice and Tracy browsed baby bedding. 

"No frogs."

"Frogs? Now frogs freak you out?" Alice asked

"Alan used to put them under my pillow."

"Poor baby."

"Bees?" Tracy pulled out the bedding.

"I got stung by a bee when I was twelve."

"Roses?" Tracy asked.

"Boy you want that daughter." Alice laughed.

"Mmmm a little girl who looks just her gorgeous mother."

"Mmmm someone is horny." Alice sighed.

"Always. I can't believe you want us to actually abstain the week before we go to Boston." Tracy said.

"Think of it as a challenge. Besides when our wedding night comes it will be that much better."

"It's always good." Tracy said.

Alice wisely kept quiet about the dry spell after Tracy's heart attack, the nights after Brook Lyn moved in when they worried about being too loud, and the times they simply couldn't get it together and gave up, frustrated.

"Tiger, a Noah's Ark theme." Alice looked at the various themes, changing the subject.

"Two by two. Perfect for our two." Tracy placed her hand on the swollen stomach.

"Do you think Brook Lyn suspect about the twins?" Alice asked.

"Oh, probably not. I think Brook is still amazed you're pregnant. It must seem weird when your grandmother's lover comes up pregnant one day," Tracy commented.

"Was it weird for you, too?"

"It was incredible. " Tracy picked the matching wall hanging up. " I can't believe you would do this for me."

Alice found a cute stuffed tiger and lion. " Tiger, look at these."

"Adorable. Honey, do you want to find out the sexes?" Tracy returned to the previous subject.

"Well, yes, if we just keep the information to ourselves." Alice examined the cribs. "Oak or a darker wood?"

Tracy looked at the cribs. "I like the oak. Another secret? Good thing I have practice keeping secrets."

Alice simply smiled.

* * *

When the girls met up with Alice and Tracy, Tracy arranged to have two cribs arrive when Brook Lyn was at school.

"We bought a crib." Alice excitedly said.

Brook Lyn raised an eyebrow. " Five months and you bought a crib. One might think you are excited about the baby."

Tracy looked at Alice, who smiled. "One might also think you were a smartass."

"I come by that trait genetically, Granny."

"Good. We can blame your parents this weekend."

After they dropped Serena off, Brook Lyn asked a question that was bugging her.

"After the baby is born, where would I live?"

"I assume in our house, unless you can't stand the crying." Her grandmother answered dryly.

"In other words, Brook, we would love it if you want to keep living with us, after the birth. If you don't, well, we deal with that." Alice replied.

"Oh. Cool. So it's up to me."

"Definitely."


	19. Chapter 19

"Tiger, I swear, I'll pay you if I don't have to go today." Alice mumbled sleepily.

"Honey, I make more money than you," Tracy pointed out, kissing Alice awake.

"Ah, but I'm carrying twins for you. Not just one baby but two. And they are big babies."

"I know. The Quartermaines are overachievers in all areas, including donating and injecting sperm," Tracy rubbed the growing belly. " Good morning future CEOs and stockholders. Aww, Lion, it's the cubs' first ELQ meeting. " A kick answered that statement.

Alice sat up and met Tracy's eyes. Tracy leaned over and kissed Alice.

"Did you feel that?"

Within tears in her eyes, Tracy smiled. "I felt it. I know they have been kicking for awhile but this is the first time I felt it."

"You know this means? You already are influencing them to be Quartermaines." Alice tackled Tracy, kissing her soft skin.

Tracy turned serious. "Allie, you know I love you, right? I'm telling you that enough, right? Am I giving you what you need?"

Alice looked at Tracy. "Tiger, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Ahem." Brook Lyn stood in the doorway. "Don't we have that meeting in like two hours?"

"We'll talk later." Tracy quickly kissed Alice, who nodded, looking worried. Getting out of bed, Tracy headed towards the shower while Brook Lyn and Alice made breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning, Mother, Alice. Sweetheart!" Ned embraced his daughter. Lois soon followed suit.

"Alice, you look beautiful. How are you?" Ned asked.

"Getting big. The pregnancy is going well. If everything goes as planned, you and Dillon will have a sister or a brother in December."

"Is Mother driving you crazy with wanting a daughter?"

Alice laughed. "We finally settled on a name so that will help."

Monica overheard. "You have the name? The Name? Allison?"

"We thought about it. But with Alan and myself, it's too confusing. And we wanted honor Lila but not use her name especially with Lila Rae…." Alice started.

"So what's the name already? If it's boy, I expect the middle name of Edward. And it goes without saying the last name will be Quartermaine. It's bad enough Ned and Brook are Ashtons."

"Hey!" Ned objected.

"Is this why I still have Bowden?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Her father answered.

"My son is just as much as a Quartermaine as AJ and Jason. Anyway, what Alice's trying to say, the Aidan Morgan Quartermaine project is projected to be completed on December 10."

"Aidan?" Alan asked.

"Gaelic for little fire." Alice blushed as Tracy played with a strand of red hair. Tracy kissed her wife, nibbling at the bottom lip. "Later. When we dump the kid off with her parents. Don't pout."

Tracy pouted anyway. Alice kissed the pout off.

"Morgan after your mother, I suppose." Edward was pleased.

"And same initial as Alan and Monica," Tracy explained, "for all their support in this."

"But Allison was a bit much? I would've enjoyed a namesake's niece." Alan complained.

"Ok. Do we remember what happen to Alan's last namesake?" Ned pointed out.

Monica paused. "There were extenuation circumstances."

Emily agreed. "It was like A.J. was a totally different person."

"Anyway, Alice found Aidan and we just fell in love with it." Tracy smiled.

"So what does Morgan mean?" Lois asked.

"Um, Morgan is Welsh for sea circle." Alice recalled.

"You learned something new every day." Dillon walked into the room.

"We are talking baby names. Apparently your brother or sister is named Aidan Morgan." Monica explained.

"Aidan Gunderson-Quartermaine? Wow that's a mouthful."

Alice smiled. "After a couple weeks, I'll be dropping the Gunderson and picking up the Quartermaine."

"What kind of support did you exactly give there Uncle Al?" Ned asked, eyeing Alice's growing stomach.

"As much as Monica told me to." Alan responded cheekily.

"Wait- Alan and Alice?" Edward asked.

"No-" Tracy started to say.

"They never-" Monica hastened to say.

"What Tracy and Monica are trying to say is I was artificated inseminated using Alan's sperm. It wasn't done the old-fashioned way and that's all we're going to say on the subject." Alice said evenly. Tracy smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Then there's a new heir ." Edward said.

"Daddy, don't you dare start that. Any of Alice's children would've been mine, even if I wasn't biologically related. We aren't doing this so you can have a heir. We want this pregnancy and if you stress my wife, you won't see any new grandchild or us," Tracy warned, placing her hand on Alice's stomach.

"And if you dare disclaim Emily as a 'real' Quartermaine, I will throw you out of my house," Monica added.

"I'll help since I gave her the house and Emily's my daughter." Alan piped up.

The room fell silent. Ned broke it by asking if Tracy had told Alice about the latest ELQ news.

"No, I try to stay out of ELQ. I do know Brook Lyn will be getting her stock in three years. " Alice said.

"Well, Alice, as a wedding gift, you are getting stock and voting rights." Ned said.

"Oh. Well, I wish you discussed this in private with me, Tracy. You know my feelings," Alice said in a low voice.

"I just found out Daddy bought the stock. It wasn't my idea." Their eyes met. "I'm sorry. The stock will be dealt with." Tracy sighed.

"Wait, Alice doesn't want stock?" Edward asked incredulously.

"No, Alice doesn't." Alice said.

"Why?" Edward was in shock. Monica whispered to Alan to get the portable defibrillator they kept.

Tracy and Alice sighed.

"I'm going to take a walk in the garden." Alice said.

"Take your cell phone. I'm sorry, Lion." Tracy kissed Alice.

"I know."

* * *

As soon as Alice left the room, Tracy turned to her family and calmly said,

"Alice is an actual good person. We haven't corrupt her yet. By taking the ELQ stock, she thinks we'll try to buy her vote with love. She loves all of us but we just need to ease her into our debauchery. We're dropping the stock matter and father issues now. Just let her get through the pregnancy for right now. We just need get through that and then we'll deal with the rest."

"Um, Dr. Quartermaine? A Ms. Morgan is here." Reginald stood in the doorway.

"Who?" Monica was confused.

Tracy groaned. "I forgot. Monica, I invited the new CEO to stay here. Reginald show her in."

"But it's my house…."

A dark-haired woman entered the room.

"Brenda!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi." Tracy kissed Alice's head.

"I'm sorry to interrupted the meeting. It's just…"

"Hey, Lion, you don't need to explain anything. It's my family. They are insane and manipulative and half the time I don't like them. But…"

"They are family. The only one the cubs will know…" Alice trailed off.

"Why don't we just go home and talk? With Brenda being here, I think the meeting is shot." Tracy kissed Alice softly.

"Yeah…."

Tracy and Alice walked into the room.

"Brenda is taking over for me while we are settling down after the birth. We're going home for the night. Monica, could Brook stay here tonight?" Tracy asked.

"Sure. Just don't jet off to Boston yet."

"We'll be back for brunch. Good night all." Alice took Tracy's hand and they left.

"Brook, are things ok at home?" Monica asked.

"Things are a little tense. But I think they just need time alone."

Tracy walked into their house with Alice following closely behind her.

"Hi." Tracy gently kissed Alice, who pulled away.

"We can't do that. Not yet. When we do that we don't talk. I enjoy that but not yet." Alice sighed.

"Why don't you change and I'll fix a snack? The cubs are probably hungry."

"Okay."

"Do you think college will make Brook stop liking Ramen noodles?" Alice asked.

"Oh, probably not. She gets it from her mother's side. Alice, I want to say how sorry I am for the meeting. I didn't expect the father information to come out."

Alice chuckled. "Tiger, it would've come out soon or later. Are you okay?"

"I keep thinking of my pregnancy with Dillon. Paul wasn't the most supportive partner and I hated that. I've been though a mid-life pregnancy and I guess I want to make sure I do everything you need me to do." Tracy took a sip of juice.

"Unless you're in love with Lois, Lulu or Georgie, I don't see you leaving me for your son's girlfriend with two babies. I don't expect to go into premature labor in a blizzard with only Lois there. You've been supportive. You've been so sweet and frankly, Tracy, you're doing everything I could ask for. Unless you want to change your family…"

"Good luck with that. Speaking of that, do you want to call your mother? We're going to be an hour away." Tracy asked.

Alice looked sad. "I haven't spoken to my mother in fifteen years since my dad died. She doesn't approve of my being a lesbian you know that. She didn't even call when Addison died in the fire. We could go through genetic testing, if you want. But I see no need to call her."

"Okay, Lion. Just let me know what you need."

"What I need now is you giving me a back rub in our bed."

"That can be arrange." Tracy helped Alice up.

"Adrian Jane Quartermaine?" Alice asked.

"You're stuck on A J names. Adrian Elizabeth?" Tracy countered.

"Adrian Thomas?"

"Oh…I like that. What does Thomas mean?" Tracy asked.

Alice giggled. " Thomas, Hebrew for a twin."

"Really?" Tracy read over Alice's shoulder. "huh. Adrian Thomas Quartermaine." She buried her face in Alice's neck. "Adrian Thomas."

"Adrian Thomas for our boy. Morgan for our girl."

"Morgan what though?" Tracy rubbed Alice's back.

"Morgan Tracy?"

"No, let's not place my name on our girl."

"Morgan Elizabeth?" Alice shivered when Tracy reached around and stroke her breasts.

"M.E. Quartermaine?"

"Oh. Oh, that's horrible. Appropriate but horrible." Alice rolled over, with a smile. "Hi. Do you want something?" She lift her hips to met her wife's.

"Well, if you don't mind…" Tracy giggled.

"You were loud tonight." Alice laughed as Tracy snuggled into her arms.

"It was a relief not to worry about being hear by Brook. Did you mind?"

"I love how vocal you are. I know I'm pleasing you." Alice kissed her wife.

"You're so magic. Those hands…" Tracy kissed Alice's hands. Alice laughed.

"A week with no sex."

"Well, if you don't want to wait, we can keep having sex."

"Oh, I can last but can you?" Alice flirted.

"It's hard but I can manage. I was thinking what if we have two boys or two girls?" Tracy rubbed the belly.

"Adrian Thomas and Morgan James?" Alice asked.

"Morgan James Quartermaine." Tracy toyed with it. "Yeah, I can totally see yelling that."

"Good. Now for our girls. Adrian Alison?"

"A.A. Quartermaine?" Tracy groaned.

"Oh. I see that. Morgan Alison, no Ma…"

"Mmmmm, I still like Rose, Morgan Rose." Tracy offered.

"MR. Quartermaine?" Alice pointed out.

"Back to the drawing board…"

"Morgan and Adrian. Adrian and Morgan. Morgan Joy Quartermaine." Alice offered.

"It's ok. Adrian Eleanor Quartermaine." 

"Adrian Lillian….oh that rhymes…" Alice laughed.

"Morgan Katherine?"

"We're getting nowhere tonight. Let's just go to sleep. " Alice rolled over. Tracy cuddled into close.

"No round two?" Tracy reached up and kissed Alice.

"Hmmm, let me get a good night sleep and then I'll show you round two." Alice laughed.

"We're good?"

"We're good."


	21. Chapter 21

"What a way to wake up!" Alice chuckled.

Tracy smiled from her spot on Alice's stomach.

"I was hungry and you're very tasty…." She kissed Alice.

"Mmmmm…we should have Brook spend the night somewhere else more often."

"Don't get use to it. In a little while, we will have two alarm clocks to wake us up." Tracy kissed the belly.

"Tiger…" Alice pulled Tracy to her. "When do we have be there?"

"We have time. Round two?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Are you two okay?" Monica asked when Tracy and Alice walked into the Quartermaine living room.

"We're really okay." Tracy smiled.

"We just needed some time alone." Alice said, looking fondly at Tracy.

"Hey, Granny ." Brook Lyn greeted Tracy.

"Did you like your surprise?"

"Aunt Brenda is taking over ELQ. " Brook Lyn smiled.

"Well, Alice is going to need my help with things." Tracy placed a loving hand on Alice's stomach. "Wow, that was a good kick."

"I know. Three-thirty in the morning, the kicking began. I tried to wake you but you were dead to the world."

"I'm sorry." Tracy stroke the belly.

"Honey, don't get her rally up." Alice sighed as Tracy moved to her back. "God, that feels good."

"How are you dealing with all this?" Brenda asked Ned and Dillon.

"I thought Mother was insane to start over with Dillon and now…." Ned shook his head.

"I think it might be amusing to see Mom with a baby." Dillon grinned. "I already got my camera ready."

"Oh, hush. I wasn't a horrible mother."

Alan, Monica and Edward exchanged looks. Monica started to say something but Alan shook his head.

"You two are going to be great. You have time and patience now. I see a lot of older moms taking time to enjoy things more," Emily smiled.

"Thanks, Emily." Alice squeezed Tracy's hand.

"In two weeks we are going to Boston for a long weekend. We don't feel comfortable leaving Brook with Serena on a school night. Any thoughts?" Tracy asked.

"Why don't I stay with Brook on Thursday night at your house?" Brenda offered.

"Then I can stay at Serena's for Friday and Saturday…." Brook Lyn piped up.

"I think Friday or Saturday is enough at Coe-Collins, Boroughs." Tracy said.

"Actually I wouldn't mind if you and Serena want to stay here. I miss having teens in the house." Monica offered.

"So, Thursday at home with Brenda, Friday at Serena's if Lucy is okay with it, Saturday here and we'll be home Sunday." Alice ran down the plan.

"Sounds good." Brook Lyn said.

"In other news, Ned and Lois are planning a tour in the rest of the state…."

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up.

"So that went well." Alice smiled when they got home.

"It did. Especially this morning…"

"You did enjoy that." Alice giggled.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Brook Lyn looked up from her book. "What happen this morning?"

"Umm…" Alice said.

"We spent the morning in bed. Just a lazy morning." Tracy leaned over and kissed Alice.

"This is a question I might regret but um, how do exactly you two have you know…" Brook Lyn blushed.

"How do we have sex? We try to be quiet and I, in general, try not to get an heart attack." Tracy said.

"Brook, do you mean us in specific or lesbians in general?" Alice asked.

"Um, I guess just in lesbians in general. I mean, I understand how a man and woman do it but two women or two men…"

"Can't you just look this up on the internet? Isn't that what the internet is for?" Tracy asked.

"Tiger, do you really want her to google lesbian sex? Who knows what's out there? After all remember what we found when we looked up new positions." Alice pointed out. Tracy blushed.

Brook Lyn bit back a grin.

"If you want to explain, fine. But I don't want to explain our sex lives to her." Tracy got up. "I'm doing paperwork."

"You owe me," Alice called towards her back.

Brook Lyn waited patiently.

"Oh just ask me questions. I'm not telling you any more information than what you need to know."

Brook Lyn and Alice settled down for an interesting chat.

Tracy came in after the talk was over.

"Brook had some interesting thoughts on fisting, honey."

Tracy closed her eyes. "You talk to her about fisting?" She groaned, her face growing red.

"In terms of how the vagina can stretch. But I'm amazed that anyone can give birth naturally. Are you planning on taking drugs?"

"I haven't thought about it. I would like to try not to take drugs. I handled pain pretty good during my wrestling days." Alice said.

"It's your choice. With Ned, I just remember waking up with a baby and Dillon came so fast there were no drugs." Tracy said.

"Mmmmm I just need you. Actually, I'm thinking of doing this naturally you know that."

Tracy and Brook Lyn exchanged looks. Tracy kissed Alice's forehead.

"If that's what you want, Lion, I'll support you. We are having the Lamaze coach coming in a couple weeks."

"It is. I think it will be better for all of us." Alice stroke her belly.

"I still think this is weird on some level." Brook Lyn commented.

"What do you think is weird about this?" Tracy asked.

"Well, you're forty-eight, Alice and Granny's eight years older, you're lesbians, and you decided to have a baby now."

Alice chuckled. "If your grandmother haven't marry Luke, we would've a two-year-old now. We have been planning this for a while."

"Alice have been wanting a baby for a while and I'm just luckily enough to get to share it with her." Tracy kissed Alice.

"Still…." Brook Lyn shrugged.

"Look everything's going to fine." Tracy said.

"Of course." Alice looked uncertain.


	22. Chapter 22

"Alice…we said we would wait…Alice!" Tracy giggled as Alice joined her in the shower that night.

"We leave in the morning, Brook Lyn's at Monica's, and you are making me incredibly horny." Alice kissed Tracy.

"Wash my hair?" Tracy asked.

"Of course. You know this morning, I woke up and talk to the cubs and then I remember I'm marrying you in a day."

Tracy nuzzled Alice's breasts. "We leave in a couple of hours and should sleep…."

"Then we should pack…"

"Hmmm, later?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Tracy stroked Alice's hair. Alice stretched lazily.

"Are you disappointed we didn't wait?"

Tracy leaned over and kissed Alice. "Lion, if we wait, we would've rushed through the wedding and tear each other's clothes off in the hotel lobby."

"The cubs are happy you're marrying their mere. I keep feeling flutters."

"I wish I could feel them."

"You will soon. They will be kicking up a storm." Alice traced her lover's hand.

Tracy yawned. "You were perfect tonight by the way."

"Thank you for the compliment."

* * *

"This jet still amazes me," Alice stretched out.

"You'll get over it. Brook already has, "Tracy glanced up from her paperwork.

"Hey is that ELQ work? I thought this would be a work free weekend."

"It's not ELQ. Brenda is already taking over some of that, by the way, so if you want I could reduce my hours," Tracy said.

"Maybe next month. The last time I was checked everything was right on target," Alice rubbed her belly.

"Perfect. This is our paperwork for our wills."

"You bought our wills on our honeymoon?"

"Not romantic? Aw, Lion, if you want to join the mile high club, all you need to was asking."

Alice's face turned red. She glanced into Tracy's laughing blue eyes, and deciding to shut her wife up. Taking her wife's hand, Alice pulled Tracy into her lap, kissing her.

"Does this jet have a bedroom?" Alice asked.

"Depends. Are you feeling adventurous?"

"I'm marrying you, aren't I?" Alice replied.

"This is your pilot. We'll be landing in ten minutes."

Alice groaned. "I need to get dress?"

Tracy laughed. "We need to get dress if we want to get run our errands on time."

* * *

"Tracy, my dress doesn't fit," Alice felt her panic grow. Tracy checked her watch and relax.

"Honey, we have two hours. We just need to go to the jeweler's, get your dress and meet the judge."

"So no dressing room fun? Look I'll change and you can google dress shops near the jeweler's," Alice thought quickly.

"Okay. Allie, it's okay, really. These things happen when you're four and half months along. " Tracy placed her hand on the growing stomach.

Alice smiled, almost shyly. "I'll change then."

They managed to get to the jewelers with an hour to spare. Alice picked up the rings while Tracy found something for Brook Lyn.

"Tiger are you sure you don't want a engagement ring?"

"I have enough jewelry for now. Just the plain silver band is good."

Alice glanced at the necklace Tracy was looking at.

"Oh you've got to be kidding. For Brook? "

"We need to bring her back something."

"Not a $1500 ruby necklace. Check that ring out." Alice stared at the ruby and diamond band.

"I think it might match the rings."

"I know you offered me your grandmother's ring but…"

Tracy smiled. "You want something new? It's fine. Then our granddaughter can have your ring one day."

"You spoil me."

"Not nearly enough."

* * *

Tracy kissed Alice. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

"What, marrying into a family of lunatics? Probably not the best choice I could make but…"

Tracy cut Alice off with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Quartermaine?"

They entered into the judge's chambers.

* * *

"My wife." Tracy grinned as they got into the limo she rented to take them to dinner.

"Hmmm…Tracy, I know you probably made reservations at some fancy place but I would rather go back to the hotel…"

"Are you tired? It has been a long day…" Tracy went into worried mode.

Alice smiled seductively. "Ah, you didn't let me finish. Go back to the hotel, order room service and eat in what I think is a more causal atmosphere."

Tracy glanced at her wife's body, which the pregnancy only made curvier. "Honey, we could get stuck in traffic…"

Alice snorted. "No. We are not having sex in a limo. The jet was bad enough."

Tracy pouted. "But I'm horny!"

"Aww, poor baby. But I don't have the body to have limo sex. I never did. And it's only like ten minutes to the hotel. "

Tracy began to stroke the nearest leg. Alice muffled a moan.

"Tiger…" Alice warned.

"Please, it could be foreplay. You do enjoy foreplay, do you?" Tracy whispered, her fingers roaming.

"Tracy Lila, I can't think when you do that thing…"

"Alice Marie, I always thought you enjoyed when I do that thing…"

Alice sighed with relief when the car stopped and Tracy subtlety rearranged their clothes before helping her out.

"Welcome to our honeymoon." Tracy opened the door revealing a candle lit room filled with white and pink roses.

"Oh, Tiger…"

"You like it?" Tracy kissed Alice softly.

"It's gorgeous." Alice smiled.

"Why don't you take a bath and I'll order dinner?" Tracy asked.

"I'm not hungry for food…"Alice nuzzled her wife's neck.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I've never done this before," Tracy mused.

"What eat ice cream in bed? I should crave it more then." Alice chuckled.

"I mean, eating it without a bowl or a spoon." Tracy paused to lick a stray river of cold chocolate off of Alice's body.

"Well, if you insisted we could use a bowl and spoons…"

"No, I'm good."

"You're good. Very, very good…"Alice sighed happily.

"We'll be very very sticky…."

Alice could only laughed.

* * *

"That bath was incredible." Tracy said, toweling her hair off.

"We should get a tub like that. Those jets..." Alice grinned.

"Hey! I thought you were enjoying my company."

"I was…your phone is beeping." Alice said.

"It is." Tracy checked her phone. "I've missed 19 calls in the past two hours?" A concern look passed over her face. "I think we'll better check in." She dialed Brook Lyn. "Hey, Boroughs—Ned? Why are you answering Brook's phone? Is she-? Oh. When? Well, does Monica think…yes, of course…if you could call the airport…yeah, I know she doesn't think it's serious but…okay…see you then. " Tracy hung up her cell phone.

"What is it?" Alice felt a minor panic set in.

"You're going to hate me but we need to go home now. Daddy has something wrong with his heart and I want to be with him." Tracy bit her lip.

Alice sighed. "It's okay. I'll get dress and you call the airport to confirm our flight while I pack."

"It's not okay. It's our wedding night and my father is in the er, with a massive heart attack." Tracy burst into tears.

"Tiger. There will other nights, and Ned didn't say it was a heart attack, did he? Your father is one of the toughest people I know. The important thing is to get back home as soon as possible." Alice suddenly went into a calm mood, one she used when dealing with upset Quartermaines.

"Right. Thanks, I needed that. And I do love you and I'm really sorry about this."

"Its fine and I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

"Hello, new step-mother. You did manage to get married right?" Dillon looked at disappointed at the thought of his mother not getting married to Alice.

"We're married. How's Daddy?" Tracy asked,

"Monica thinks it's only angina." Ned said soothingly.

"Ok. Ok. Where's Alan?" Tracy focused on her brother. Alice tried to hold her wife only to get pushed aside when Alan came into the room.

"Alan! "

"Father's going to be fine. Monica and Emily are in there with him. Just take a deep breath ok? Alice, I'm so sorry for dragging you back here. Tracy, why don't you come with me and we'll see about you visiting father."

Alan and Tracy walked off arm in arm. Alice sat down in a hard plastic chair and grinned to herself ruefully.

"What's funny, Alice?" Brook Lynn asked

"Oh, it's just my wedding night and I'm here with my wife's family cause my father-in-law is having heart problems. I just had different plans."

* * *

"Daddy?" Tracy whispered.

"Tracy, dear, what are you doing here?"

"Well, gee, Daddy, you had a heart attack. It seemed to be a good idea to come back to your bedside. But you don't want me as usual…"

Edward grasped his daughter's hand. "I want you here, dear. I meant you should be in Boston, with Allie. Did she come back with you?"

"Yeah. We got married so your new heir won't be born out of wedlock, not that this family has a problem with that, and actually you have pretty rotten timing…" Tracy chuckled.

"Dear, Monica said it wasn't a heart attack. Relax. You still feel guilty, don't you?" Edward watched his daughter's face grow younger and scared.

"I really did think you were faking," Tracy whispered.

"So I was. I think Monica is going make Cook feed me green stuff."

"Daddy, are we ever going to talk about it? Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"Daughter, are you ever going to forgive me for banishing you? Let's just forgive and move on. I do love you. Tracy Lila, you're my mirror image, of course I forgive you." Edward held Tracy's hand.

Tracy chuckled. "Alice is going to be mad at me for making her come back for a simple case of angina."

"Where is Allie?"

"Allie is in the waiting room with everyone else. Your heir is fine."

"My heir. Your daughter. Lila?"

Tracy smiled sadly. "No, there can only be one Lila Quartermaine. Right now it's Adrian or Morgan. But middle names are impossible. Anyway let me get Alice."

"Okay."

* * *

Alice was talking about names with Brook Lyn, Dillon and Ned.

"Morgan James?" Dillon asked.

"We liked James for a middle name but then we get stuck on a girl's name. We also like Adrian James." Alice rummaged through her purse to find the baby name book. "Adrian Monique, Morgan Monique, Adrian Thomas, Morgan Gregory, Morgan Zoe, Adrian Zoe, Adrian Nadia, and Adrian Alexi but that gives us AA Quartermaine which is…."

"A horribly suitable pun for our family," Ned finished.

"Yeah. So we are nowhere, except we like Adrian or Morgan." Alice sighed.

"Well, there's always Hudson or Bronx." Dillon offered.

Alice blushed. "You, um, figured that out."

"It's not hard, especially when Brook mentioned you seemed in a rush dropping her off at Gloria's," Ned chucked.

"Hey, whatever worked, right Lion?" Tracy came back and kissed Alice lightly.

"How's Edward?"

"Better. He wants to see the mother of his newest grandson."

"Ah that would be me. And it might be a granddaughter." Alice said tiredly.

"Lion, after you see Daddy, why don't you go home?"

"I'll stay here."

"You just seem tired." Tracy didn't sense the frustration brewing in Alice.

"I am but so are you and I would like to support you."

"I'm not five months pregnant."

"I'm not spending my wedding night alone," Alice finally hissed, "I understand you need to be here to work out your guilt and daddy issues but understand that it's my fucking wedding night and I'm not going home to sleep in my cold bed alone."

Tracy fell silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'll see if Alan can arrange for us to sleep in an on-call room."

"I'm seeing Edward now."

"Right. I'll see about getting an on-call room."


	24. Chapter 24

Alice felt the bed sank next to her. She halfheartedly woke up and threw an arm over Tracy.

"I miss our king," Tracy said.

"I know. Listen, I need to tell you something and I need you not to make a big deal out of it," Alice mumbled.

"What is it? Can it wait until morning?"

"Okay. It's just a baby kicked, the first real kick I felt," Alice whispered.

"So our baby likes our family drama?" Tracy was more awake now.

"I guess. Tiger, she probably won't do it again," Alice said as Tracy placed her head on Alice's stomach.

"She? You bought into my wanting a daughter, huh?" Tracy's hands traced Alice's hips.

"Tiger. Stop. Please, stop that." Alice's face was flushed and her eyes darkened.

Tracy suddenly was jolted back to reality, that this wasn't their king size bed but rather a hospital bed. "I'm sorry. God, this isn't good timing."

"You're a little off,"Alice agreed, rolling on her side. Tracy lightly kissed her.

"I planned on ravishing you. I planned on kissing every inch of your body. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just a little cruel to get me work up when we both know nothing should come of it. At least right now." Alice chuckled.

Tracy's hand found its' way under Alice's shirt, tracing the tattoo of the Greek eternal life symbol in the dark.

"If you're offering to give me a back rub I wouldn't refuse."

"Just was thinking about the time Burroughs saw your tattoo. Did you ever tell her the whole story?"

"No. I should call Julia and tell her we finally got married and about the twins," Alice followed Tracy's gaze to her stomach, "Hey, better late than never."

"She can't get upset about it too much, right? You did save her life."

Alice thought about her cousin that she donated bone marrow to. "True."

"God, I want to sleep."

"I'm sure they will wake us if there's any news."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Tracy, honey, wake up, baby sister." Alan shook his sister awake.

"Al? What's going on?"

"Monica wants to talk to us about the surgery."

"Ah, o.k." Tracy glanced at Alice. "Are the boys and Brook still here?"

"I think Ned is. Georgie came and took Dillon and Brook back to your house. Is Alice o.k.?"

Tracy glanced over at her wife, asleep. "She's exhausted. I thought second trimester was supposed to be easier."

"At her age, and the day you two had it's no surprise she's tired."

Tracy woke Alice. "Hey, Lion. I need to talk to Alan but you should sleep."

Alice smiled sleepily. "O.k. Wake me up when you return."

"Well, it should be simple but I want to be clear. At Edward's age, we should be preparing for anything," Monica warned.

"Anything?" Tracy whispered. Alan squeezed her hand.

"Monica is just being cautious. What's Dad's chance of survival?"

"About 80. It looks pretty good. But prepare o.k.? I need to scrub now." Monica hugged Tracy and briefly kissed Alan.

"It should take a couple hours. Tracy, Dad's going to have a hard recovery," Alan started to say.

"If you're suggesting what I'm thinking you're suggesting my wife is going to kill us," Tracy groaned.

"Why would I kill you now?" Alice asked.

Tracy and Alan looked up with guilt looks. Tracy sighed and smiled charmingly.

"Alan thinks when Daddy gets release, we should move back into the house," Tracy said.

Alice sighed and rubbed her belly. "For no more than a month and I want a long weekend alone with you afterwards."

"Maybe we should consider the gatehouse. We would've more privacy and if we have Brook Lyn stay at the main house, we could have wild unbridled sex," Tracy said.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Tiger, the last time we truly had wild unbridled sex was when Brook Lyn spent the weekend at Serena's eight months ago. We don't do wild unbridled sex."

Tracy pouted. Alan chuckled.

"I couldn't do that even if I wanted to now. But I do love the sex we have." Alice kissed Tracy.

"That was too much information," Alan said.

"Hey, someone might think you might be newlyweds," Ned teased, handing them coffee.

"Is this decaf?" Alice asked.

"Of course. How's my baby brother?"

"You mean, your baby sister," Tracy corrected.

"I hate to do this but Monica and I think its twins and we want one of each." Alan said.

"Really? I don't know if Tracy and I can handle twins."

"Sure, you can," Tracy grinned at her wife.

"Well, we can find out the sex in a couple weeks. But I don't know if I want to know."

Alice was met with objections. "Hey, as the person whose body has been invaded, whose hormones are out of whack, and is freezing a fair amount of the time, I get the final say."

"Of course, Lion." Tracy gently kissed Alice.

"Just want a healthy baby and mom." Alan said.

"I'll try to deliver."

Monica came into waiting room. Alan stood up.

"What happen?"

"Edward's going to be fine. Just need to take better of himself. "

"Like the rest of us." Tracy commented.


	25. Chapter 25

"Tracy, no. Not now." Alice rolled over.

"Please. Please. I'm just so turn on right now…."

"I'm tired. Just let me sleep tonight," Alice kissed Tracy.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back."

Alice sighed. When Tracy came out of the shower, Alice started to apologized.

"It's o.k., Lion. You looked exhausted and you and the cubs come before my insatiable hunger for sex. We do have that early appointment tomorrow anyway."

"I do want you. It's not you, at all. I'm just not used to this body. I don't feel comfortable with it and the idea of someone else looking at my body. I just got comfortable with you looking at my old body and now I'm gaining two pounds a week."

Tracy looked ruefully. "And us moving in with my family doesn't help. I'm sorry about this. "

"Want to make up it to me?"

"How?"

"Well, I could use a backrub."

"Mmmmm, just a backrub?"

"Yeah, for tonight."

Tracy slowly rubbed Alice's back until she heard her wife's soft breathing. She moved her hand over to Alice's stomach and smiled_. Good night cubs._

* * *

Tracy softly kissed Alice. Alice smiled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. How's the cubs?"

"Fine. We should get dress."

"So, are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Dillon asked.

"What are you doing here? You have your own apartment," Tracy asked.

"It's Wednesday. Cook makes French toast on Wednesdays."

"Ah, you're here to mooch breakfast from your aunt's house," Monica said.

"Yup. Got a problem with that?"

"No. Happy to see you ,son." Alan said.

"About finding the sex, I don't know. We'll see. We might find out and not tell anyone." Tracy said.

"Now that would be cruel," Brook Lyn protested.

"Ah, you and your grandmother just want to buy clothes," Alice said.

"Ooh, baby clothes," Brenda's eyes lit up.

"Will Granny know?" Brook Lyn pouted.

"Maybe." Alice's eyes twinkled.

Tracy turned around at the answer.

"Maybe? I'm going to the appointment with you."

"Well, I could have you step out of the room. But I might be in the bargaining mood," Alice said, resting her hand on Tracy's leg.

"Really? You're teasing me, after last night?"

"Mmm. Sorry, about that again."

* * *

"Well, the amino is fine for both of them. You need more iron. But I know you're anxious to find out the sexes of the twins so let's start," Dr. Wexler squirted the gel on Alice's stomach.

"I see Alan sprung for the new 4-D ultrasound machine," Tracy commented.

"Actually it was Nikolas Cassadine. He said he was investing in the future."

"Alan and Monica would love a new grandchild," Alice smiled.

"So, anyone making bets on sex?"

"The girls want girls, Alan doesn't care, and the guys want boys," Tracy said.

"I don't care as long as they are healthy and small. We already have names, Morgan and Aidan. But Tracy wants a girl," Alice said.

"Well, let's see, twin A is definitely a little boy but over here," Wexler moved the wand, "is his sister. Both are looking good. Little on the large side. But very healthy. How's mom?"

"Just tired. My libido isn't what it was a month ago much to Tracy's disappointment."

"Well, I think that will pick up with some cravings in the next month. But so far, so good."

"Alice, I was thinking. Since we didn't have a honeymoon, why don't we play hooky for the afternoon and go home?"

"Maybe. If you can wait, I'll get a room. So we have no interruptions."

"I want you in our bed," Tracy said. Tracy leaned over and kissed Alice.

"I really do hate living at the house."

"It's just for one month. And we do live at the gatehouse. I want to play and now I don't think an afternoon would do it."

"Hey, just don't put any pressure on me." Alice looked uncertain.

"It was just a thought. We could go just home and be alone."

"I would love for you to just hold me," Alice admitted.

"O.k. "

* * *

Alice laughed softly at Tracy.

"What?"

"You have sex hair."

"Mmm, maybe because I just had sex twice with my beautiful wife. You were amazing," Tracy stared at Alice.

"Must be this bed."

Tracy traced the stretch marks. Alice blushed and rolled over.

"We should probably go. You know how Cook hate when people are late for dinner."

"You know, I think you're beautiful, no matter how much you weight, right?" Tracy grabbed her pants.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe sometimes."

"I know. But it's hard to believe you're my wife carrying our children. My salvation."

"Tracy…"

Tracy paused. "I know you hate it when I tell you things like that but you are."

"We saved each other."

* * *

"So? I'm getting another grandson?" Edward asked after dinner.

"Of course not, my niece is in there," Monica, sipping her brandy.

Alice smiled. "You can wait the four months to find out."

Tracy leaned and rubbed the belly. "Four months has never seemed so long."


	26. Chapter 26

"I swear to God, I will divorce you if I have to live through another Quartermaine breakfast," Alice groaned as she walked into the hall after breakfast.

"Look, I'll talk to Daddy and Monica and if he's o.k. we can move back," Tracy kissed Alice.

"He just makes me nervous, the way he stares at my stomach. The fact we have the Lamaze class coming up and I just want be in our house…"

"You will be. As soon as Monica clears him, we'll go home," Tracy promised.

Alice sighed.

"I'll see you after work. Remember to pick up Brook from Serena's at six."

* * *

"So when is Edward's recovery on track enough for me and Tracy to move?" Alice asked Monica that day at work.

"He didn't tell Tracy? I cleared him to return to normal activities two weeks ago. He said he would tell Tracy and Alan."

"Two weeks ago?! I could've been sleeping in my own bed and not dealing with a psycho cook for two weeks?!" Alice stared at Monica.

"I thought it was strange for everyone to still be living there."

Alice groaned. "We're moving out tonight."

"I got a better idea." Monica smiled deviously

* * *

.

"Monica, why did you call us? Is Daddy all right?" Tracy asked, hugging her father.

"Actually, I want to run a treadmill EKG. Just to make use Edward's okay. " Monica begun to set up the test.

"Really, Monica, this isn't necessary," Edward protested.

"No, no, I insist. After all, we've all been so worried about you. Tracy and Alice uprooted their lives," Monica said.

"But, but Monica-"

Monica stopped and narrowed her eyes. "But what, Edward? Either get on the treadmill and start running or tell Alan and Tracy the truth."

"The truth?" Tracy's blue eyes focused on her father.

Edward smiled charmingly. "Really I had the best intentions. I thought the longer you stayed at the mansion, you'd realized it would be for the best of the baby and ,really the whole family, if you two and Brook Lyn would move back into the mansion. So when Monica told me I could resume normal activities, I just put off telling you."

"Do you realize how worry we've been? I was looking into other treatments," Alan said, surprising everyone by speaking before Tracy. Tracy remained silent.

"Look, now the truth is out and Tracy and family can move back home," Monica said.

"I didn't do any harm," Edward protested.

"You lied to me about your heart again. You made my pregnant wife uncomfortable. She's forty-eight, Daddy. It's not easy to be pregnant at her age, especially with a Quartermaine spawn. I could deal with you lying just to me. But Alice has been miserable for two weeks, stressed out and miserable because of your selfishness," Tracy said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry. I just thought once you moved in, you'll realized how much you'll miss living with us."

Tracy sighed. "I do miss it sometimes, although not often. But I like living in my own house, visiting you occasionally. The house makes Alice uncomfortable, considering people are watching her every move. We're starting Lamaze in two weeks, the nursery isn't done and we just need to get back to normal."

"And Brook probably is missing her own room," Alan said.

"Really, we just need to do everything to make Allie's life easy for the next four months," Monica explained.

"I didn't realize that Alice was under so much stress with the pregnancy," Edward said.

"Alice's fine and the pregnancy is going well," Alice said, rubbing her stomach. She smiled when she felt a kick.

"But Alice needs to relax and really, we don't want to overstay our welcome in Monica's house," Tracy said.

"Which I gave her. Stay tonight and pack. You still need to explain things to Brook," Alan said.

* * *

"So we're moving back to our house?" Brook Lyn asked, after school.

"Your grand…your Alice needs to relax for the rest of the pregnancy. And Daddy's fine. We still have Lamaze to take and a nursery to plan. Speaking of which, Lion, should we tell Brook the other thing?"

Alice shrugged. "She will find out when we set up things. Or when I deliver."

"What? Is it a boy or a girl?" Brook Lyn asked.

Tracy chuckled at the question. "You're asking the wrong question. And we're not telling anyone the sex. Just that we're pleased about it."

"Come over here, I'm feeling movement." Alice placed Brook's hand on her stomach, "that a foot, and another foot. And over here is a head and…." Alice moved her step-granddaughter's hand, "here's another head, and a foot…"

"Twins?! There's two?!" Brook Lyn looked amazed.

"Quartermaines don't do things halfway," Tracy said proudly.

Alice swatted Tracy playfully. "Actually there's a higher chance of twins in older moms."

"Still the fact we used good quality sperm couldn't hurt," Tracy kissed Alice.

"No, Tiger, I'm sure it didn't. But I think we're grossing our granddaughter out," Alice smiled at the teen.

"Wow! I mean, twins. So who knows?"

"Right now, just the three of us. We want it to be a surprise." Tracy rubbed the baby bump lovingly.

"No offense, but I think the whole thing is a surprise," Brook Lyn commented.

"I do like my wife full of surprises," Tracy kissed Alice who blushed.

"Brook, we talked about it and this weekend, we would like to start on the nursery," Alice said.

"Oh, the Noah's Ark theme makes so much sense now. So have you bought any furniture yet?"

Tracy smirked at her wife.

"Oh shut up." Alice said.

"Alice doesn't want to buy anything major until the seventh month. Which is foolish because if we don't the babies are sure to be born early."

"And if we do we're temping faith. But if we don't, we're going be in a pinch when they come home," Alice said.

"Well, Granny and I could set up the nursery and you could just relax," Brook Lyn offered.

Alice burst out laughing. "Sorry, just picturing you putting together a crib, Tiger."

Tracy looked offended. "If I can run a fortune 500 company, I'm sure I can put together a crib or two."

"Want to bet?" Alice asked. Brook Lyn looked interested.

"What are the terms?" Tracy asked.

"If you can't you have let Brook paint her room any color, and other terms to be negotiate," Alice said, with a suggestive smile.

"If I do?"

"I'll name the babies anything for a middle name, even Ida."

"And other terms to be negotiate?" Tracy chuckled.

"Of course," Alice said.

"It's a bet." They kissed on it.


	27. Chapter 27

"Do you know anything about the woman coming tonight?" Tracy asked.

"No. Just that she's an OB that teaches Lamaze," Alice replied.

"Wait. I thought you took that class last Saturday," Brook Lyn said.

"There was some….unpleasantness,' Tracy said.

"Your grandmother got us kicked out of the class," Alice said.

"How?" Brook Lyn asked.

Tracy mumbled something.

"What?"

"Someone was flirting with Alice," Tracy said.

"He was not! Even he was, he wasn't my type. You didn't have to make a scene. You know who I'm going to sleep with tonight."

Brook Lyn chuckled, "Yeah, besides Alice doesn't sleep well without your snoring, Granny."

"Well, I'll be well-behave while the instructor is here," Tracy said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Because she should be here any minute," Alice said as a knock came at the door.

"Hello, Alice."

"Helen!" Alice was shocked to see her ex-lover at her door.

"Allie, who is it?" Tracy asked.

"Tracy, hi."

"Dr. Meadows, I wasn't expected you." Tracy shot a look towards Alice.

"I'm covering for a colleague. Well, should we start and hope the uncomfortable ness will go away?"

Alice chuckled. "Sure. We're all set up in the living room. Ah, Brook, why don't show Helen the way?"

"This will fun," Tracy muttered.

Alice sighed. "Look, if you get through this, I will make it up to you."

"How?"

"Black lace nightie and massage oil?" Alice asked. Tracy smiled.

"I think that will do."

* * *

"Stop squirming," Tracy whispered, feeling Alice squirmed next to her.

"I don't want to watch but I can't look away. The woman looks like she's being tortured. Promise me, I'll get drugs."

"You have a high pain tolerance. Remember that weekend in New York, when we got stuck in the hotel room…" Tracy's hand teased the tattooed skin under Alice's shirt.

"Tra-acy…"

"I'll be good," Tracy said, her hand returning to her lap.

"How can you not remember your labor?" Alice whispered.

"Ned was forty years ago and Dillon was almost twenty-five. It's not something I try to remember."

"It was that horrible?"

Tracy shrugged. "I had drugs the second time. But you're much tougher than me. Brook seems fascinated by the video."

"Best kind of birth control there is. I think it's almost done. "

"Mmm, we should've made popcorn," Tracy said.

"Shhh…" Alice stifled a laugh.

* * *

"Ok, so one of the most comfortable position for you is on your back," Helen explained.

"My ex didn't said that with my wife in the room," Alice moaned.

Tracy grinned at Alice. Alice sighed it was going to be a long day.

"…with your body support Alice's weight. This is where you use the breathing techniques we learn," Helen instructed. Alice and Tracy breathed .

"What do you think about having people in the delivery room?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Whatever Alice wants," Tracy said, lovingly rubbed the stomach. Alice kissed her wife.

"Some people want the siblings to participant in the room. But it's a personal choice," Helen said.

"I can't imagine Ned or Dillon in the room. I would just feel uncomfortable." Alice said.

"Actually I have two thoughts about that. Do you want to tape the birth?" Tracy asked.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. Would we watch it?"

"Well, if it's the only time you'll going through it, and you keep promising me it will be, I would like a tape of it. I was thinking you would want one too."

"Would Dillon tape it?" Alice asked.

"Well, Dillon has been teaching me some basics. I could tape it," Brook Lyn offered.

"Would that o.k., Lion?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll see how I feel when I'm in labor."

"I always tell moms to reserve the right to kick anyone out and invite anyone in during labor," Helen smiled.

"Since I'm going through labor and delivery twice, I think I will use that right," Alice said.

"Well, if you have any questions…" Helen said, getting ready to leave.

"We'll call. Thank you, Helen," Alice shook her ex's hand.

"No problem. Best of luck, Al." Helen's eyes held regrets as she looked at her ex-lover moving on to happiness.


	28. Chapter 28

Alice and Tracy have sex in this chapter. If that's not your thing, skip down to that page break

Tracy came in from her bath and saw Alice waiting for her

"Hello. Is this my treat for being good tonight?" Tracy asked, fingering the black silk.

"Well, I stopped at the maternity store for tonight, for the pillows and stuff and saw this. I thought we might put it to good use. Are we done being grandparents for the night?"

"Mmm-mmm. Did you lock the door?" Tracy removed her robe and slipped under the sheets.

"Yeah, you know I am very proud of you. Getting along with Helen deserves a treat," Alice straddled Tracy, kissing her and started to stroke her body.

"Lion, can we use the handcuffs tonight?" Tracy asked.

Alice raised the eyebrows. She kissed Tracy lightly, and grabbed the handcuffs.

"Me or you?" She asked, playfully.

"Well, since we spent the night with your ex-girlfriend, I feel the need to mark my territory," Tracy said.

Alice smiled, "I'm all yours."

Tracy flipped Alice over. "All mine?" She quickly undressed Alice and handcuffed her to the headboard.

"Well, I hope so considering the position I'm in now," Alice laughed.

"Mmm…what to do, what to do. Maybe I'll start with your glorious breasts, and work my way down," Tracy kissed Alice's breasts moving down.

"Please, Tiger, I need a little help down south," Alice urged running her hands through Tracy's hair.

"Lion, just hold on. Give me a second." Tracy finally licked Alice's clit. Alice moaned with pleasure until she was overcame with orgasm.

Undoing the cuffs, Tracy took Alice in her arms, rubbing her back. "You o.k.?"

"I'm…wonderful. Do you want anything?"

"I'm good. Just let me hold you for the night." Tracy said, placing her hands on Alice's ballooning stomach.

* * *

"So, we're shopping for supplies for my mural," Brook Lyn asked.

"And whatever my beautiful wife wants," Tracy kissed Alice.

"Is this left over love from Wednesday night?"

"Maybe. But I do love you and the cubs," Tracy said.

"O.k. enough with trying to gross out the granddaughter," Brook Lyn said.

"Aren't you happy with your grandmothers being in love with each other?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear about it. I mean, it's one thing to know that you two are in love and have sex. It's another to know when you guys have sex."

"Sorry. Just assume we have sex whenever possible," Tracy said.

"Oooh, that's a bad image."

"Hey! I like that image. Your grandmother in my bed, mmm. One of my favorite images," Alice grinned. Tracy kissed Alice.

"Let's move on. What do you need for your mural, Brook Lyn?"

Brook Lyn unrolled a piece of paper showing tiger cubs and lion cubs playing tag. Alice teared

up and cooed, "How cute. Cubs for cubs. Oooh. I just felt a kick."

Tracy immediately started to rubbed the stomach, and kissed it. "How's my future CEOs today? Yes, Mommy can't wait to meet her cubs."

"And Mere can't wait for the heartburn to go away. You know we still need middle names. "

Tracy and Brook Lyn sighed. It had been impossible to come up with another boy name other than James and they were no where with girls.

"Well, there's always Ida," Tracy offered as she pointed out the brown and yellow paint to Brook Lyn.

"I know she was your favorite grandmother but Ida is not going to be a middle name." There were some things Alice were standing firm on.

"Adrian Bard Quartermaine." Brook Lyn offered.

"Bard?" Alice asked.

Tracy chuckled. "Monica's maiden name. Actually that's not half bad for either sex. Adrian Bard."

"Adrian Bard. I like it. Morgan James and Adrian Bard. What about Morgan Mackenzie?" Alice asked.

"Mackenzie? MM? Mmmm?" Tracy asked skeptically.

"Well, you make me go mmm-mmm on a regular basis," Alice flirted.

Tracy stifled a laugh. "Let's come back to this another time. Brook, did you get the supplies you need?"

"Yup. I'm ready to start anytime you let me."


	29. Chapter 29

Tracy teased Alice's ear with her lips

Tracy teased Alice's ear with her lips. Waking up, Alice moaned and slipped her hand under Tracy's nightshirt. Tracy smiled and rolled to face Alice.

"Good morning lion. What are we doing here?"

"Well, depends how much time we have?" Alice asked.

Tracy craned her neck at the alarm clock. "We have three hours before Brook thinks about surfacing. So…."

"Well, good morning indeed!" Alice chuckled as Tracy kissed her way down her body.

An hour later Tracy groaned when Alice slipped a hand into Tracy. She leaned back letting the water run over them.

"Lion…" She breathed, tensed when Alice sped up.

"Shhh, let me return the favor. Just relax…." Alice started to kissed Tracy's neck when they heard a knock.

Tracy groaned, "Not now, Brook Lyn."

Alice laughed.

"Shh. What do you need Brook?" Alice asked, speeding up. Tracy whimpered.

"It's ten-thirty. We're suppose to meet Serena at noon. Are you getting ready?"

Tracy bit her lip as her orgasm shook her. Alice kissed her before answering,

"We're almost done. Give us a half-hour. Okay?"

"Okay."

Alice heard footsteps retreating before bursting into giggles. Tracy leaned her head against Alice's chest.

"At least she's learning to knock. But I guess we should get ready. Do you need a real shower?" Tracy asked.

"I took a bath last night. I'll get dress and make breakfast. You shower. It's going to be a good day."

* * *

Brook Lyn looked at Alice, who was humming.

"You're in a good mood. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to get start on the nursery. And the sooner the we start on the room the sooner I feel comfortable to deliver. Just four more months." Alice sighed. Tracy gently kissed her.

"Hey, are you getting anxious about this?" Tracy asked.

"I'll feel better after I make it through the next two months. I just want them to be okay. It's getting long and tiring to be this big."

"I love you, no matter what size you are. You know that," Tracy kissed her.

"Hey, we should get going to meet Serena. You know it would be easier to shop for the babies if you told me the sexes."

Alice laughed. "Buy whatever you want. We'll donate the things we don't use. The babies will be well dressed."

"They will be."

"We didn't need forty dresses, Tracy. We just need for the first three months at the most."

"But I might be getting a daughter! Please, please…" Tracy kissed Alice.

"Fine."

* * *

After the shopping trip, they were in Tracy's Benz heading home, when suddenly a drunk driver came and swiped the passenger side. For a moment, everything went black for Tracy.

"Allie… What? Allie, wake up. Come on," Tracy tried to twisted around to check on the girls in back. "Burroughs? Serena? You o.k.?"

"My arm hurts, Granny. But Serena seems o.k."

"You o.k.?" Hearing Serena agreed with the question, Tracy sighed and looked at Alice, "All right, I'm calling 911 now. Keep trying to wake up Alice. You just try to stay still."

Tracy was calling when she heard sirens. Hanging up, she almost cried with relief when she saw the first paramedic.

"How are you guys?" She asked.

"We're fine but my wife—she's pregnant and…."

"O.k., we're getting you to the hospital. Just relax and we'll take care of you."

"Right."

* * *

There were times Emily Cassadine wished she chose a different field of medicine . But after being raised in the chaos of the Quartermaine family, emergency medicine seemed comfortingly familiar to her.

"48-year-old pregnant woman unconscious due to motor vehicle accident, the rest of the passengers have minor injuries, driver's enroute…." The paramedic reeled off.

"I'm fine!" Emily saw her adoptive aunt grumbled at the paramedic.

"56-year-old woman short LOC on scene head injury. She seems combative…"

"No, that's her personality. Who else was in the car? " Emily asked.

"Brook and Serena."

Emily glanced at the paramedic.

"There's another rig coming."

Tracy started to looked for Alice. Emily sat down next to her,

"Look, you need a CT and stitches. If you get fix up, I find Alice for you. By the time you'll be done I'll know something."

Tracy nodded. "Her o.b. is Wexler. She's five months along with twins."

Emily raised an eyebrow at the twins. "O.k. I'll check on her for you."

"Emily, no one knows about--I mean I know and Brook Lyn knows but the rest of the family…."

"Tracy, things are going to be fine. Alice's tough and from what I heard the twins are true Quartermaines?"

Tracy shrugged. "I wanted to be a part of my children. "

"Here comes the intern to get the CT scan. I'll check on Alice."

* * *

"Dr. Quartermaine, what can I help you with?" The intern looked nervous when the Chief of Staff walked in.

"Brook's my niece. I just wanted to check on her. It's her right arm?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to have a cast?" Brook Lyn asked, making a face.

"No, but you'll keep it wrap and in a sling."

"Going to be an artist, so just to make sure the arm is set right. I want you to call the ortho attending," Alan said.

"I know it's your niece but I know how to set an arm."

Alan simply raised his eyebrow and the intern scuttled off. Brook Lyn started to laugh.

"Ah, cocky interns grow up to be even cockier attendings. Your grandmother's fine, thanks to her hard head and Alice is still being check out."

* * *

Dr. Meadows entered the room to find Tracy and Alice talking softly. She smiled brightly.

"How is everybody? I heard you were having contractions. Let's see if we can stop those and let those twins grow a little more. Good heartbeats and the frequency of the contractions are lessening."

"So we just need to have Alice relax for right now?" Tracy asked.

"I'm prescribing bedrest for a week, and this means absolute bedrest. No sex. No moving out of bed except for the bathroom. "

"O.k. we can deal with that," Alice said.

"Unhappily," Tracy added.

"I want to have Alice spend the night," Dr. Meadows finished writing in the chart.

"I want to check on Brook Lyn. I'll be right back, Lion."

Alan and Brook Lyn were just finishing up with Dr. Harmon when Tracy walked in the room.

"Alan, could you call Dillon to stay with Brook tonight? Allie needs to spend the night, and I want to stay with her. Before you ask, Allie is o.k. but still having minor contractions," Tracy asked.

"Contractions? But she's only five months. I mean…." Brook Lyn faded off when Tracy smiled tightly.

"Meadows will stop them soon. But I'm going to spend the night here and I know usually you can deal with spending the night alone. But with your arm, I just would feel more comfortable if Dillon was there."

"O.k. get back to Alice," Brook Lyn said.

"Thanks."

* * *

When Tracy walked into Alice's room, Alice stirred.

"Hey," Alice blinked sleepily.

"Hey. How are you and the cubs doing?"

"We're hanging in there. How's Brook?"

"Going home with Dillon. All we need to do is focus on you and the cubs." Tracy leaned over and gently kissed Alice.

"O.k. Good night."

"Night."


	30. Chapter 30

Emily walked into the darken room turning on the lights. Tracy immediately woke up and glanced at Alice.

"It's o.k. I just want to check on her contractions. See how those twins are doing. Causing their mothers trouble already." Emily checked out Alice's monitor.

"Uhhnnn…" Alice groaned when Emily started the exam.

"Sorry. Just wanted to check your cervix. You stopped dilated and the contractions are slowing down."

Tracy smiled. "That's my girl. See things are going to be o.k. I know that the girls are going to be all right. Serena just has cuts and bruises and Brook has a broken arm. But what about the driver?"

Emily sighed. "He's going to be all right. The situation is complicated."

"Tiger. Why don't you see if Lee's around?" Alice suggested. Tracy smiled and kissed her wife.

"I wasn't thinking about that." Tracy shook her head sadly. "To think how many times I drove drunk…"

"Therefore I go before God," Alice shrugged, wincing as kick landed near her rib," Tracy, why do they insist on kicking my ribs?"

"They want to have input into the conversation. Oh, these are true Quartermaines. Yes, going to come out ready to jump into the fray," Tracy cooed to the belly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm going to sleep for a while if your heirs would let me. Are you going to be here?"

"I'll find Lee and then I'll be right back." Tracy kissed Alice gently. Alice snuggled down in the bed.

* * *

Tracy walked out of Alice's room and into World War III.

"How could you first come back into town without calling your daughters and then drive drunk?! You've been gone for two years! You could've killed someone," Lucy screamed at Scott.

Tracy hung back and tried not to stare. Lee finally noticed her and stepped away from the fighting exes.

"Hey, Tracy. How are you? How's Alice?" He asked, searching Tracy's eyes.

"I could use a cup of coffee. Could you leave…?" Tracy motioned towards the other people in the room.

"Sure, yeah, let me tell Gail where we're going."

In the cafe, Tracy sighed. Lee patted her hand.

"At least, the girls weren't more seriously hurt. Although I think Brook is going to be a pain until her arm heals. How is Alice?"

Tracy laughed. "Alice's having contractions, but only slight ones. I keep thinking that things are going too good for me. For all the things I've done, and I get a woman like Alice? It doesn't make sense. She could do so much better than me."

Lee smiled gently. "She loves you and amazingly enough the whole Quartermaine family. Alice's a simple person. From what people have said to me, Alice loves being a Quartermaine. Tracy how are you doing? I mean do we need to find a meeting…."

Tracy cut Lee off. "I'm fine as long as my family is fine. I have over seven hundred days sober which is a hell of a lot more than your son can say. Your son, decided it was wiser to rammed our car putting both our granddaughters at risk not to mention my pregnant wife."

"Look, he lost his license to practice and Lucy won't let him see Christina and Serena refused to see him. So he drinks. Then Karen didn't invite him to her wedding. I tried to get him help but he refused." Lee sighed.

"I don't know. When I crashed with Brook, Ned and Lois talked seriously about restricting my visits. But Brook Lyn spoke up and said she missed too much with her grandmother. Under the condition, I joined AA, I get to keep Brook in my life. So, we'll see." Tracy said. She glanced at her watch. "I need to get back to Allie."

* * *

Alice groaned. Dr. Meadows smiled sadly.

"The drugs are working. Just relax. This is why I stay at the other side of the delivery table, " Dr. Meadows said.

"I know, that's why we broke up. The fact you didn't want kids," Alice groaned as Tracy joined them.

Tracy kissed Alice's forehead lovingly.

"Can I get you anything, Lion?"

"Make them behave. Please. Do that one thing," Alice said pleadingly. Tracy blushed.

"Here?"

"Please it's the only thing that works. Please, Tiger?" Alice asked as Tracy looked at Helen.

"Oh, please, go on. I want to see this."

Tracy sat down and prepared to tell her children a fairy tale.


	31. Chapter 31

"Once upon a time…" Tracy began

"Once upon a time…" Tracy began.

"Really? Once upon a time?" Alice said.

"No comments from the peanut gallery please. Once upon there was a princess. Now the princess had dated many-"

"Many, many-" Alice injected.

"-princes and princesses. Then one day the princess went to a magical tavern-"

"-it was a lesbian bar, Tracy!"

"-and met a brave and noble knight. The princess immediately fell in love with the knight. But the princess had to go and deal with an unrest in her kingdom-"

"-they were bringing you up on S.E.C. charges. You still haven't told me how you got out of them…" Alice eyed her wife suspiciously. Tracy kissed her lightly. Dr. Meadows chuckled.

"Once the princess had resolved the unrest in her kingdom, she came back to the knight-" Tracy settled back down near Alice's stomach.

"-by slipping into my bed and waking me up when you did-" Alice blushed when she thought about how Tracy woke her up.

"-and they fell madly in love. Then one day the princess got tricked by a jester. The knight was mad but found out she like the jester. The princess eventually banished the jester from her kingdom. The knight and princess bought their own palace which they jointly owned-"

"Oh good god. Alan and Monica do that even here," Dr. Meadows groaned.

"Then one day the knight told the princess they were having two more royal family members. The princess was so happy that she asked the knight to marry her. The knight had to think about it…"

"I eventually said yes!" Alice protested.

"The knight said yes and they lived happily ever after." Tracy kissed Alice who yawned.

"I'm sleepy."

"O.k. sleep. Someone will check on you later to release you in the morning." Dr. Meadows left.

--Later that week--

Alice groaned when she felt Tracy's hips rubbed against her body in the middle of the night. She rolled over and kissed Tracy.

"Tiger, we can't. Please stop that," Alice whispered.

"Mmm, what? I'm not doing anything," Tracy mumbled, half-asleep.

Alice reached over and stilled Tracy's hips. Tracy sighed. They kissed and Tracy said,

"This is going to be impossible. I'm so damn horny! I want to make love to you."

"Shh, I know. Trust me, I'm hormonal and would like nothing more than to have some release. I know I can't but do you need me to…?"

"I'm good. I wouldn't mind that but let's try to sleep." Tracy sighed again. Alice kissed her wife.

"Tracy, it's two weeks at the most. Then you can ravished me as much and as long as you want. We'll send Brook off to Lucy's or Monica's and then if you want to try have sex for twenty-four hours, we'll try. I make no promises that we can actually accomplish that but we can try."

Tracy kissed Alice deeply. "Twenty-four hours? Do we get food and sleep breaks?"

"Maybe we could start with four hours and work up."

"Lion, this is not helping. Maybe you could….."

Alice started to make love to Tracy. Tracy sighed happily and started to unbutton Alice's nightgown.

"No, all about you. All about my beautiful wife…" Alice kissed Tracy.

"Allie, is this going to make you frustrate? Because if it is and it's going to be dangerous to the cubs, we should probably wait the two weeks," Tracy said turning her back to Alice.

"It's only two weeks."

"Mmm-mmm."

"You can take lots of cold showers."

"Mmm-mmm."

"Or I could help out," Alice kissed Tracy's neck, pushing her pajamas bottoms down.

"Lion…" Tracy arched back against Alice, hissing.

"Almost there, just relax. There we go. Shhh….." Alice felt Tracy's release and then felt her go limp.

"Mmmm. Thank you. " Tracy turned around and kissed Alice.

"Go back to sleep, Tiger."

"Mmmm…." Tracy smiled and burrowed into Alice's breasts.

"Ow! Tiger, that doesn't feel good. You need to get off of my chest!" Alice sat up, and winced.

"Oh, Lion, I'm sorry. I forget that right now your breasts are in use. Can I do anything?" Tracy looked scared. Alice sighed and ran her hand though her hair.

"Right now I don't know whether hot or cold would help more. I guess we could try some ice."

"O.k. I'll be right back," Tracy kissed Alice and got out of bed.

Alice sighed. The joy of pregnancy.

--Morning--

Brook knocked at the door. Alice groaned as she blearily looked at the clock. Tracy softly kissed Alice and asked,

"How are your breasts today?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, they're better. But I guess we should get dress and start the day." Alice stretched.

"Come in, Brook." Tracy grabbed her robe as Alice sighed and pulled up the covers.

"Granny, I don't feel good," Brook Lyn snuggled against Alice. Alice chuckled and stroked her granddaughter's hair.

"Um, how don't you feel good?" Tracy asked.

"I feel nausous and I got a headache. I just don't want go to school."

Alice and Tracy exchanged looks. Alice sighed and asked,

"Well, what's going on at school today, Burroughs?"

"Nothing much. Just an average day. No tests or projects due today."

"Do you want to just stay home? I could get Daddy or maybe Dillon to check in on you." Tracy said.

"O.k."


	32. Chapter 32

"Tracy, tiger

"Tracy, tiger?" Alice whispered.

"Uhm?"

"Um, I really hate to do this to you but…" Alice bit her lip. Tracy sighed and rolled over to turn on the light. She squinted at the clock.

"Lion, it's 2:56. You can't wait until morning?"

"_I_ can. _They_ can't. Your cubs are demanding caviar, peanut butter, and, well, uncooked pasta."

Tracy looked at Alice,

"What, no drink?"

Alice glanced down at her stomach. "I guess some carrot juice would sound good."

"Really?"

"_Tracy!_"

"Fine. But you owe me in bedroom bucks."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I'm pregnant with twins, thanks to you, your brother and sister-in-law. If anything, you still owe me."

Tracy threw back the covers and grabbed her robe, affording Alice a generous glance of her wife's scantily dressed body. She bit her lip again, internally debating.

"No. No, no. If I'm making a food run, you have let me go now. You can't delay me by giving me that look," Tracy laughed.

Alice sighed. "I guess food but I'll help you collect on those bedroom bucks later."

"I'll be right back." Tracy left to first get dressed and to get food.

Alice came down to the kitchen wearing just a black robe. She sat at the table pulling out the book she and Tracy were making about the pregnancy for the twins.

_It's a little after three and I just sent out your mother for caviar, peanut butter and pasta. Tracy has been wonderful during these past months. Especially with my cravings. _ Alice smiled. _ Brook Lyn has two more weeks in the sling and I've been taking it easy. We still have no middle names for you guys. Aidan something and Morgan something Quartermaine. Dillon has been coming around more, helping us prepare for you two. Your mother is getting nervous and more overprotective of us. Auntie Monica rubs my belly every morning at work and Uncle Alan loves to feel you two kick. Your grandfather, Edward, has been talking about moving in there. But Mom has been refusing him. Some about privacy and not wanting to disturb Brook anymore._

Alice smiled as she felt the babies moved. She looked up as the door as Tracy walked in with the food.

"Here we go my Lion. Food for my babies. How are you?"

"I'm staving. I've been writing in our book." Alice was interrupted. Tracy kissed Alice deeply. Alice returned the kiss and then broke it.

"Tiger, I know what you want. But I need to eat and sleep." Alice started to mixed the food.

"Look, why don't I change back and we go back to bed and I'll rub your back?" Tracy asked.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Lion, I'm getting so damn horny by doing this. Is there any chance for you know?" Tracy started to kissed down Alice's back.

Crunching answered her. Alice dipped another noodle in the peanut butter and caviar mixer, sighing happily.

"Lion, please. Can we just fool around for a hour?" Tracy reached around rubbing Alice's breast. Alice slapped Tracy's hand away.

"Food first. Then maybe sex."

Tracy sighed. Alice turned her head and kissed her.

"Sorry babe,."

"I thought pregnant women were suppose to be horny." Tracy rolled over and settled down to sleep.

"I'll make it up to you somehow. Like Saturday morning breakfast…." Alice nibbled

Tracy's neck.

"Oh?"

"….in bed. With whipped cream. But right now the mother of your children needs to sleep."

"Good night. Love you, Lion."

A snore answered her.

"Aidan Quinn Quartermaine." Brook Lyn said.

"No." Tracy said groggily.

Alice smiled from where she was cutting fruit. "I like Morgan John."

"Why not let the kids decide the middle name, Lion?"

Alice glanced up. " You'll trust them with that important of a decision."

"Why not? I came up with Edward Quartermaine Ashton, and Dillon Albert Hornsby-Quartermaine. They can't be worse than that."

"Dad did come up with Brook Lyn."

"Well, we're officially stuck. Morgan and Aidan have no middle names so good luck." Tracy said.

Brook Lyn got up from the table, hearing the horn and said "That's Serena. I'll see you later."

Tracy kissed Alice. "I'll head off to. Have a good day, sweetheart."

"You, too."


	33. Chapter 33

"Tracy?" Alice touched her wife's hand. Tracy ignored her wife.

"Mom's enthralled in ELQ business. What's wrong?" Ned asked.

"Oh, her son is stretching and it's uncomfortable. I just need to have him shift, ah, there we go. Thank you, Aidan. My side is more comfortable."

"Aidan?" Ned asked.

"For now. Is he almost done?" Alice winced. Tracy finally noticed Alice's pained expression.

"Oh, Lion. What can I do?"

"Can I just lay down for a second?"

"Of course, Allie." Monica smiled sympathetically.

Tracy helped Alice upstairs. She spooned her wife, gently rubbing the baby belly.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Tracy asked.

"Mmm-mmm. No, I think I just needed to laid down for a second."

Tracy nuzzled her wife's neck. Alice sighed.

"Just close your eyes. Are the cubs just stretching?"

"I'm six months pregnant with twins. They have no room to stretch. It's just uncomfortable." Alice closed her eyes.

"Aren't you happy that we are taking those two weeks at the beach without Brook?"

Alice chuckled. When Tracy mentioned buying a beach house in the Quartermaines' old Southampton neighborhood, she was skeptical. But by the time the siblings took two months worth of weekend and day trips to find the secluded house on the beach, the idea grew on her. The Limes loft project also grew on Monica, who desperately tried to renamed the house. Limes came from both Alan's middle name, James and Tracy's, Lila.

"It's going to be a lovely honeymoon, even if I'm exhausted most of the time," Alice smiled.

Tracy nibbled Alice's neck. Alice sighed frustratedly.

"Tiger, we can't. Actually, you can but I can't right now."

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that there's no sex until you've drop. Cubs, you're making life difficult for your parents," Tracy kissed the swollen belly.

Alice sighed again. Tracy brushed her wife's hair back, noticing tears.

"Oh Lion. Everything's going to be o.k. We'll see Wexler on Wednesday and get an ultrasound. See if that our cubs are developing on schedule."

Alice smiled. "I-it's just getting harder. With Brook going on vacation again, the nursery isn't getting done, and we haven't done any shopping really except for some clothes and furniture and…."

"We'll go next weekend."

Alice nodded. " I need to use the bathroom." She made to the bathroom. A moment later, Tracy heard a scream.

"Allie?!" Tracy burst into the bathroom.

"I'm bleeding." Alice raised her head, her face painted with tears.

"What?! I'll get Alan."

"No, don't leave me."

"O.k. I won't."

Alan answered his phone, puzzled. "Tracy? Why are you calling—what?! How much?! I'm on my way. "

"Alan, what's wrong?" Monica asked.

"Get the car to the door. Alice's bleeding." Alan rushed up the stairs.

Tracy held Alice close murmuring calming words. Hearing a quick knock, she shouted for Alan to come in.

"O.k. Monica pulled the car to the door. We'll go to the e.r. right now. Alice just lean on me. Tracy, why don't you run and get the doors?" Alan helped Alice up and to the door.

"Mom? What's going on?" Ned asked as Tracy rushed to the front door.

"Alice's bleeding." Tracy yelled over her shoulder as she and Alan helped Alice to the car. A stunned Ned stared at the moving car. Brook Lyn came up behind her father.

"Dad?"

"Alice's in trouble right now," Ned told his daughter.

"Why aren't we going with them?"

Ned held his daughter tight. "If they lose the baby, they probably want to be alone, honey."

"Oh."

Tracy tried to smiled reassuringly at her wife. Alice just stared at the wall.

"Lion?"

"Yeah?"

"You and the twins are going to be fine."

"You don't know that," Alice said, crying.

"Honey, calm down. Babies need a calm mere," Tracy kissed Alice. A knock sounded and Wexler poked her head in.

"Hey, Tracy, Alice. Let's check this out." Wexler washed her hands as the nurse set up the exam.

Wexler did an ultrasound and the sighs of relief were audible when two heartbeats filled the room.

"There's our tough Quartermaines," Tracy whispered, as Alice cried harder.

"The babies are doing well. But I want to a physical exam." Wexler helped Alice shifted down to the end of the table.

Tracy stroked her wife's hair. Alice tried to relax and not think horrible thoughts.

"O.k. Your cervix is soft. I think we should reinforce the wall. I'll schedule the surgery for couple hours from now. For the moment just relax."

Alice sighed. Tracy asked,

"Is there any more we can do? Why did this happen?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just the pressure on the cervix. You make big babies, Alice."

"But everything will be fine." Tracy squeezed her wife's hand. Alice nodded.

"Try to rest. When can I expect the rest of the vultures to descend?" Wexler asked.

"I need to call them. Alan and Monica are probably in the waiting room. Are you going to be o.k. here?"

"Yeah, just will sleep." Alice yawned.

"I'll be back." Tracy kissed Alice.

"These charts are impossible to complete," Monica complained.

"Hey at least you still get to do surgery. I'm stuck with more adminstration work than you…Tracy!" Alan stood up.

Tracy went over to them and sighed. "Hey. Alice's resting. Wexler's operating in a couple of hours. So we wait."

"We wait." Alan hugged his little sister.


	34. Chapter 34

Tracy looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ned smiled down at her.

"Dillon's picking up food."

"I don't think I can eat until we know anything. When did you get here?" Tracy asked her eldest.

"I thought you might need some company. What did Dr. Wexler say?"

"That it's a simple operation and then Allie should be on bed rest for two weeks. Everything's going to be o.k." Tracy bit her lip.

"Mother if that's all it is, then everything will be o.k." Ned reassured her.

"Ned, she's 48 years old, carrying her first pregnancy, which is high risk. I just wonder if I asked too much of her. Maybe we shouldn't have started this…"

"Hey, Alice wanted a baby. And didn't she get pregnant on the second try?"

Tracy blushed. "It was more like the sixth try."

Ned raised his eyebrows. "This was in the works for longer than I thought."

"The woman I love wanted a baby and time was running out. Almost as soon as we moved in, we began trying. Which wasn't easy with Brook Lyn in the house."

"Speaking of which do you want me to come home and help you with everything. I know you started transitioning ELQ over to Brenda but if there's anything I can do to help…"

Tracy sighed. "Could you come home just to help? Brook has her driving exam in two weeks, the nursery isn't done, the cribs aren't put together, we have no clothing…"

"Wait! Did you say cribs? As in more than one?" Ned asked.

"One for the nursery and one for our room. We also have things for Alan and Monica's. We need strollers and car seats and what is taking so long…."

"Mother. Relax. I'm sure the doctors are just taking their time," Ned soothed as Dillon joined them.

"Grandfather keeps calling me. He can't get you, Monica or Alan and he's worried. Should we call the house?"

Tracy shook her head. " We don't know anything. I guess you can call to say that. I asked for too much. Oh, what have I done?"

"Mom! You didn't do anything. Allie and the baby are going to be fine." Dillon said.

"What's the bigger issue here? " Ned asked.

"What if I screw up this time, like the last two times? In case you haven't notice I'm not a good mom," Tracy whispered.

Ned and Dillon exchanged a look. Dillon finally said,

"Look, we got all our limbs, we are gainfully employed not as gangsters…"

"Although it was a close call on Dillon," Ned injected.

"…and we knew we were loved." Dillon finished.

"Mother, you're in the best relationship since, well, have you ever had a relationship this good?"

"Watch it, Edward Lawrence Quartermaine Ashton."

"What Ned is trying to say is with us, you weren't in the best situations, especially with me. Brook Lyn has really blossomed with you and Alice. Now you have a chance to get it right."

"There's a chance she could lose the babies. A very good chance. God, we named them." Tracy felt nauseous.

"Mom, are you saying…is Allie having twins?" Ned asked gently.

"Aidan and Morgan. She conceived two miracles."

"Twins." Dillon smiled. "You'll be chasing two two-year-olds."

"The siblings rivalry will be legacy. Grandfather will have two new heirs."

"Two teenagers dating."

"Two marriages to ruin at once, " Ned grinned.

"If they survive." Tracy whispered. A silent fell over the group.

"Tracy?"

Tracy's head snapped up and she went over to confer with Dr. Wexler. The doctor smiled as she was engulfed in hug.

"-should be waking up in an hour or two. A nurse will be in to take you back to Alice soon. I'll check on her later."

"Thank you, Dr. Wexler. I'll—just thank you."

"My pleasure. And Tracy, I'm serious, absolutely no pressure in that area for at least six weeks. And no slipups this time." Dr. Wexler smirked as she remembered a frantic phone call from Tracy a week and half after the car accident. Tracy blushed. Ned snickered.

"Mom, what did she mean by slipups?" Dillon asked clueless.

"It means Mom jumped Alice before Alice had the doctor's o.k. to do so. Jeez, Mom, the woman's pregnant with twins, just been in a car accident and you decided sex couldn't wait," Ned shook his head.

"Excuse me, but the woman you talk about happened to jumped your mother, claiming if she didn't get relief soon she would explode," Tracy said defensively.

"But still…."

"Could we stop talking about Mom's sex life?" Dillon asked.

"Yes we can," Tracy said.

A nurse entered and said, "Ms. Quartermaine?"

Tracy nodded and followed the nurse.

* * *

"Oh, Lion…" Tracy breathed.

"Tracy…"Alice moaned.

"I'm here, I'm here. Just need to wake up."

"Hey," Alice smiled weakly. Her hands flew to her stomach. "The babies?"

"Are fine. The boys know about the twins. You are on bed rest for the next month."

"Oh yeah because that worked so well last time." Alice smiled. Tracy kissed her gently.

"So much for going to the beach."

"Mmmmm…." Alice yawned.

" I think Ned is moving in for a little bit."

Alice's eyes flew open. "For long?"

"Just until you're off bed rest. I want to focus all my attention on my beautiful wife." Tracy kissed Alice.

"Hmmm, isn't this how we got into trouble last time?"

"I'll just settle on kissing you." Tracy kissed Alice again.

"Tracy…." Alice sighed.

"What?"

"Does Ned have to come and live with us?"

"Just for a month."

"mmm, o.k." Alice rolled over and went to sleep. Tracy settled in to watch her.


	35. Chapter 35

Damn it, Tracy, get off!" Alice lightly shoved her wife off her body Friday night.

"I'm horny!" Tracy nibbled Alice's neck, "Tomorrow's Saturday, we can sleep in…."

Alice groaned, "I'm exhausted, pregnant and have three more days before my check-up. Please know that I love you, but if you don't get the hell off of me, you won't get to have sex after I get clear. "

"I just wanted to be close to you," Tracy pouted.

Alice sighed. "I know, Tiger, but not right now."

Tracy rolled over. "You're impossible but I love you."

"I'm impossible?! I'm not the constantly horny one begging my pregnant wife for sex," Alice snaked her arms around Tracy's hips, rolling towards her. "I swear, you're going to wear me out one of these days and where are you going to be then, huh? You'll be miserable without me." She pulled Tracy's nightshirt over her head.

"mmm…." Tracy sighed happily when Alice kissed her breasts.

"Come here, sweetheart." Alice smiled as Tracy squirmed in her arms.

"Oh, Allie…." Tracy panted as Alice licked her clit.

"Mmm-mmm" Alice hummed.

"Yes…." Tracy closed her eyes in ecstasy only opening them when she heard a knock at the door. "Not now."

"Mom?"

"Mmmmm…." Tracy closed her eyes again. "What is it, Ned?"

"I was wondering…" Ned walked in and glanced at the women on the bed. Tracy quickly threw a blanket over Alice and herself. Alice surfaced next to Tracy, blushing. "I'm sorry. I'll be going now."

"No, now that you totally interrupted us. What is it?"

"Brook was mentioning that she was thinking about switching rooms, and I wondered if it would bother you if we started moving furniture tonight."

Tracy and Alice exchanged an look.

"Well, considering you interrupted us…"Tracy said, annoyed, "I guess we could help you."

"Yeah, sorry about that again," Ned smiled sheepishly. Alice chuckled as she got out of bed. To Ned's relief, his stepmother was completely clothed. Alice handed a nightshirt to Tracy who slipped into it.

"Give us a minute, Ned," Tracy said. Ned nodded and left the room.

"Hey, we probably should slow down anyway," Tracy said.

"Tiger, four more days and you can probably have your way with me. But for now…."

"I know, I know. I can wait. Let's help Brook."

"So why is Brook Lyn switching rooms?" Ned asked.

Tracy moved the books into boxes. "I don't know why she didn't let me hire painters….Brook's room now is the closest room to the master's. We decided to make that the nursery and then moved Brook to my office with more room for her art. The reason we put Brook in the room in the first place was in case she had more nightmares with the adjustments. But she had been fine. "

"So where is your office going to be?" Ned asked.

Tracy sighed. "We're hiring someone to redo the basement. Alice banished me to the basement, leaving the guest room next to Brook's room. We're also talking about redoing a room in the basement as a lounge and another as a studio for Brook."

"Wow. That's a lot to do in what four months?"

"Three and half. But the basement should be done in three weeks. Just need Brook to do the mural in the nursery and Tracy, yes, we hired painters for everything but Brook's room," Alice said, kissing Tracy.

"Really? I thought you wanted to do it all," Tracy said.

"Mmmmm, I did but time has gotten away from me. And if we want to go on a trip before I pop, we need to go soon."

"Like in five days?" Tracy asked.

"Mmmmm….you're not going to take me to the nearest hotel after the doctor's on Tuesday?"

"I'm patient."

"I could tell. What are you going to do after I give birth?"

"I have no idea," Tracy admitted sheepishly, "I'm going to be frustrate for the six weeks while you heal."

"We will figure it out. Probably the everything but game." Alice smiled.

"I hate that game."

"I know. It's not my favorite either."

"So, where are you going?" Ned asked.

"We're just heading up to the beach house. Just to relax before Allie can't travel next month. Although we're cutting close with this trip." Tracy rubbed her wife's belly fondly. Alice smiled.

"We also want some alone time before the twins arrive. Tracy, that's another two months. Besides I don't know if I can go on Thursday."

"Really? Wexler didn't say anything last time."

"Tiger, that was a month ago. I'm seven months along and it might be a better idea to stay close to home," Alice smiled nervously.

"I suppose a nice hotel with a spa would be just as well as the beach."

"Personally I could do you in a room that has locking door and no one around." Alice kissed Tracy.

Ned blushed.

"I can't believe a guy who runs around on stage in tight leather pants in front of thousands of people get embarrassed by the mention of sex," Tracy teased her son.

"It's my mother and sex, actually it's the fact my mother still wants to go away to have sex."

"But you're fine with us staying home and having sex?" Alice asked.

"I actually try not to think about it."

"Well, Ned, how did you think Allie got pregnant?"

"I prefer to imagine a cold sterile doctor's office."

Alice and Tracy exchanged warm glances.

"Mmmmm, you might prefer that but the reality was much better." Tracy squeezed Alice's hand. Alice just beamed.


	36. Chapter 36

"So, how are my favorite mommies?" Dr. Wexler asked as she prepared Alice for an ultrasound.

"I feel like I've been pregnant for two years now," Alice groaned. Tracy kissed Alice's forehead.

"Only 34 weeks. Trust me I counted every one," Tracy said.

"Now everything looks fine. The babies are viable, so if you go into labor, I would feel comfortable delivering you, with few complications if any. Speaking of which, have you decide what you want to do about delivering?"

Tracy and Alice exchanged a look.

"There has been a debate," Tracy said.

"There's no debate. I'm delivering, so I get to decide, despite yours, Alan's and Monica's opinions. If you don't like my decision, there's a chance you won't see me deliver."

"What's the problem?" Wexler asked.

"Allie has this crazy idea about a home delivery. The rest of us would like a traditional one in a hospital with every medical advantage possible."

"Well, we have a birth suite here that is more homey. I know you want a natural birth and so far I see no problem with that. The babies, at this moment, are in the proper positions. You are in the time frame for Braxton Hicks. I wouldn't say no sex but if you get any contractions, stop and time them. Fifteen minutes apart and call me or come in."

"Lion, do you want to check out the birth suite?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, I guess."

After the tour, Dr. Wexler asked about the suite.

"I'm not saying I'm happy about it, but I'll do. For our Adrian and Morgan."

"Thank you."

* * *

They walked into the house to hear hammers sounds.

"Dillon, the last A is crooked," Ned complained.

"Do you want to do this?"

"What's going on?" Tracy asked.

"We decided on middle names and Dad and Dillon decided to paint and nail additional letters to the door. I told them to wait." Brook |Lyn as she folded clothes."

"What's the names?" Alice asked almost afraid.

"Adrian Lee and Morgan Ninian." Ned said, proudly.

"Ninian? Um, no." Tracy asked.

" But it means miracle. Oh, fine. Dillon, the back up name, please."

"Morgan James. They would both be named after Alan."

"Morgan James and Adrian Lee?" Tracy was confused.

"James' Alan's middle name and A.L. Quartermaine." Ned said, smirking.

"We also like Lee from Grandmother's Annalee," Brook Lyn piped up.

"I like it." Tracy said.

"Perfect." Alice closed her eyes. "I'm taking a warm bath and a nap."

Tracy frowned, and staring at her walking away.

"Mom, she's tired. Just let her sleep," Ned advised.

"She was a little off today, almost distant," Tracy said.

"Go check on her then but I think she's just tired. Lois practically didn't move for the last week."

Tracy walked into the darken room and slipped into bed next to Alice.

"Lion?"

"Hmmm?" Alice asked sleepily.

"Is everything o.k.? Did I do something wrong?"

"Mmm, no, Tiger, you've been perfect. I'm just getting a little nervous and I just don't feel good."

"Like you're labor?" Tracy was ready to jump up and get the ball rolling.

"No, like I'm tired and achy and oh, good God, my back hurts. Could you manage to rub it without getting turn on and pestering me for sex?"

"Yeah. I can," Tracy grabbed the lotion from the bathroom.

"Why are you using hand lotion?" Alice asked.

"The oil reminds me of sex."

"Ah…." Alice closed her eyes.

"So, how far apart are the contractions?" Tracy whispered.

"About four hours apart. Don't worry I'm not in labor. I'm having Braxton Hicks."

"Should we call someone?"

"I'm fine. If they get closer, I'll call. Just let me sleep." Alice rolled over and curled around the special pillow supporting her stomach.

"O.k." Tracy gently kissed Alice and plugged the baby monitor in.

Ned looked up from the shelves he was nailed.

"How's Allie?"

"She's having some labor pains," Tracy said calmly, setting down the portable monitor.

Brook Lyn's and Dillon's eyes popped open.

"Uh, shouldn't we be getting her to the hospital?" Dillon asked.

"Right now, the pains are a couple hours apart. So we wait until they're an half-hour apart."

"Oh. Good." Dillon nodded.

"Yeah. So, I guess I should put these cribs together," Tracy said, grabbing a screw driver.

Brook Lyn and Dillon exchanged looks.

"Oh, I'm so getting my camera for this."

An hour later, Ned finished the dresser, Brook Lyn the changing table and Dillon had hung a new shower curtain and placed rubber duckies decorate the adjourning bathroom. Tracy was still working on the first crib.

"Hey, you need help with that?" Alice stood in the doorway watching Tracy struggled while the boys worked on the second gilder and Brook on another shelf.

"No. I'm doing fine. How are the contractions?"

"I haven't had one for six hours. The nursery looks great. Um, why aren't the cribs done?"

"Because apparently a doctorate in business and economics doesn't apply to putting together pre-fabricated cribs," Tracy said, sarcastically.

"You have a PhD?" Brook Lyn asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she went to the London School of Economics when I was, what, twelve?" Ned said.

"Mmm-mmm. Alan used to teased me about being the most Quartermainian person. Had to be the best in the money business and a doctor to boot."

"I didn't know that," Dillon said.

"It never comes up," Tracy shrugged.

"Tracy, why don't you let Ned do that?"

"I got it."

"Mom, you have it backwards," Dillon pointed out.

"So what was the bet anyway?" Brook Lyn asked.

"It changed and it involves leather now," Alice said.

"Oh, you're getting a new coat or briefcase?" Dillon said.

Tracy and Alice exchanged looks.

"Ah, let's not go into details," Tracy said, tactfully.

They continued to assembled furniture until they were to bed.


	37. Chapter 37

--This is an extremely jumpy chapter. I have about three more chapters to go. Thanks to I love to write SMP for all the support and reviews.----

"Good morning," Tracy whispered into red hair. Alice opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her wife.

"Hey, happy Thanksgiving."

"How are our cubs?"

"Quiet. I think they are getting ready to lead a revolt. How's Mom?" Alice asked.

"Getting anxious to meet them."

"Hmm, what time is it?" Alice traced a design on her wife's back.

"Early. We can go back to sleep, if you want."

"Hmm…" Alice smiled, "Or we could try some more…oh, exciting activities."

Tracy studied Alice's face. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

" Did you lock the door?" Alice asked breathlessly as Tracy pulled her nightgown off.

"Last night. Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Just give that pillow and let me, yeah that's better," Alice sighed.

They very slowly made love with the intensity of knowing that it would probably the last time in a while. Tracy smiled and watched as Alice fell asleep in her arms.

An few hours later, Tracy softly kissed Alice's lips. "I'm thinking about taking a shower and going down for breakfast. Do you want come down and visit with the tigers?"

"Hmm, no, I just want to sleep if your cubs will let me."

"My cubs? My cubs?! They are going to take after their beautiful Mere. Their beautiful, sexy, incredibly curvy Mere," Tracy nuzzled Alice's neck. Alice sighed.

"Go to breakfast. I'll come down for pizza later."

"No round two?"

"You know usually I indulge your Quartermaine sex drive but Tiger, I think I'd rather sleep. My back aches." Alice tried to rolled over.

"Oh, Lion. Should I rub it?"

"Just let me sleep. The sounds of rain will help."

Tracy kissed Alice and closed the door.

"Good morning, Tracy. Where's Alice?" Alan asked.

"Sleeping. She's getting tired more easily these days. The babies are getting ready and actually she could go into labor anytime. So I'm getting nervous," Tracy said.

"I'm sure everything will go fine with the labor. Has she had any contractions?" Alan asked.

"Some Braxton Hicks."

"That sounds fun. The things we need to go through to get kids, huh, Spency?" Emily tickled her adopted son in her arms.

"Where's Mimi?" Spencer demanded Monica's presence.

"Mimi's in the den getting readying for dinner. Why don't you join her?" Alan said. Spencer ran into the den.

"So we already ate turkey over at Lucky and Liz's. What are the chances we're getting some here?" Nikolas asked.

"Close to none." Ned chuckled.

"Why do we have pizza every year?" Brook Lyn asked.

"We have bad karma and the universe choose to punish us by withholding turkey. Emily, could you run up and check on Alice? She's been asleep for awhile," Tracy said.

"I'm sure she's fine," Alan said.

Edward came into the room. "I just talked to the caterers. Everything is going well."

At the door, a couple was having a conversation.

"Brenda, I don't want to do this."

"Jason, it's Thanksgiving. They're my family as well as yours. We can eat a meal with them once or even twice a year. And don't glowered. It makes you look like Edward."

"They have weird Thanksgivings."

"Jason, deal with it. I've bought every boyfriend home when we're in town. "

"Fine."

Jason and Brenda walked into the den a minute before Emily and Alice walked into the room. Tracy looked at Alice questioningly. Alice smiled and whispered to Tracy,

"I'm having contractions."

Tracy's eyes popped open. "Are you sure?"

"Mmm-mmm. Just a couple. But I think it could be real."

"Do you want to go to GH?"

Alice shook her head. "I want to wait. They aren't close. Just wanted to tell you there might be two more for dinner."

"I'll tell the caterers." Tracy kissed Alice.

Alan nudged Monica and nodded towards Alice.

"Wow. She dropped, didn't she?" Monica whispered.

"Mmmm."

"Probably a matter of days."

"Mr. Quartermaine, the kitchen gas has been turned off." The head caterer said.

"So turn it back on," Edward said.

"There's a padlock on the control panel."

"Monica, fire her!!!" Edward bellowed.

"I'll call for pizza. Who wants what topping?" Dillon asked.

" Hawaiian one please," Brenda requested.

As they ate, Alice shifted uncomfortably. Tracy immediately rubbed her back. Monica smiled at Alice, and said,

"Why don't we go around and say what we are thankful? I'm thankful for my husband, my children, my grandsons, my career, and my house."

"Which I gave you. I'm thankful for my family, my job and for the chance to be an uncle again. "

"I'm thankful for my family which will be expanding soon. Nikolas and I will be adopting a Greek orphan soon."

"Oh, Emily!" Monica squeled.

"I'm thankful that is stain proof carpet and furniture because my water just broke." Alice said.

"WHAT?!" Tracy yelped. At the same time the power went out.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey, I called the ambulance but it might be a while," Alan said.

"Can we just drive?" Tracy asked while Alice painfully gripped her hand.

"I just got off the phone with GH. All the roads are washed out. I don't want to drive and have to deliver twins in a car. We'll be much safer here," Monica said.

"When was the last time you deliver a baby? You're a cardiologist and Alan's glorified paper-pusher," Tracy said, nervously.

"Tiger, I'm fine. Emily can deliver me. I'm sure an E.R. doctor can do this. Just get the generator going and me in bed."

"Emily has been a doctor for four years. And part of that time she was chasing Helena Cassadine and living with Sonny Corthinos!"

"Well, Tiger, unless you're volunteering to deliver our cubs, shut up and help me to bed!"

"Ned, go to the garage and get the bags from the car. I'll grab towels and other things. Dillon, Jason, help Tracy get Alice to bed, "Alan calmly gave orders.

"Oh, Tracy, just chill out." Monica said, walking out the room to get the bedroom ready and to change clothes.

Tracy held Alice in the shower. "Is this helping? Emily said this will make the contractions stronger and more constant."

"It's working. They're about fifteen minutes apart," Alice was gripping the handrails installed for Lila.

"We're lucky Monica had a couple of bathrooms adapted for Mother. Just relax…" Tracy began to rub Alice's back when the door opened.

"Here are your moms just before you two were born. Granny, how far are the contractions?"

"They're twelve fucking minutes apart. Now get out!" Alice snarled at Brook Lyn and the video camera.

"Oh! O.k. then." Brook Lyn closed the door.

Monica chuckled.

"What did I do?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Nothing. Alice's just in the rough part of labor and in the shower with her wife. She probably wants some privacy. Emily, you all set?"

"Yeah. Just need to move the lights when we get Alice position. Mom, could you have Dillon and Ned grab a crib and move it in here? I want a crib warm and ready when we have babies here."

"I will and I'll grab the meat scale from the kitchen. "

Tracy, dressed in borrowed scrubs, helped a robed Alice back into bed. Alice settled back against Tracy. Emily propped Alice's legs up. "You are almost fully dilated. I need about three more centimeters. Could you walk around the room?"

"You're kidding me," Alice groaned.

"Alice, just one lap around room. You almost got it," Emily coaxed.

"Allie, we almost have our babies, com'n." Tracy hauled her wife up and walked her around the room. At that moment Edward opened the door.

"I thought I'll check on things. How is everything going?"

"Fine. Now, get out!!!" Alice growled.

"Right. I'll just go."

"I told you not to go in there," Alan glanced up from the paper.

"Alice yelled at me."

"She's in labor with twins. We just need to wait a while longer," Ned said.

"But I want my new heirs now!" Edward pouted.

"Edward, you sound as bad as Spencer when he's denied a new toy," Nikolas said.

"Just a little bit longer, sweetie," Monica coaxed, taking the pulses of Alice and the babies, " Emily how is everything?"

"We're good. Alice, the next contraction push."

"Com'n, Lion. Push harder, almost. 1,2,3,and push," Tracy coached. Alice grunted and pushed.

"Tracy do you want to see your babies born?" Emily asked.

"No, I think I'm good. Alice has a firm grip on my hand and isn't letting go."

"O.k. because I got a head."

"Our baby has a head," Alice half-laughed and half-cried.

"And here comes the body and it's a boy!" Emily pulled the crying baby up and placed him on his mother's stomach. "Tracy do you want to cut the cord?"

Tracy cut the cord with shaking hands. "Hey there, Morgan James. Look how handsome you are! Baby boy, welcome to the world."

Morgan screamed indignantly.

"Sounds like a Quartermaine, already," Alice chuckled.

"Oh, I know you were nice and warm, weren't you, sweetie? And this isn't very dignify is it? But sweetie, you're a Quartermaine, a lot of things aren't going to be dignify," Tracy cooed to her newest son.

"O.k. let's have Auntie Monica check you out, while I deliver your baby sister.." Emily wrapped the baby up in a towel and handed her mom the bundle.

"Oh, hello, Morgy. Yes, hello, little sweetheart. I'm your Auntie Monica," Monica wiped her tears.

Alice felt the next contraction coming on. "I think the next is coming. Oh, Tracy…."

"Alice, the head's in position. You just need to push," Emily said.

"I'll only make you this once more, Lion. Now, come on Aidan is waiting," Tracy coached.

"Oh, God, it hurts," Alice groaned.

"Just one more. Now push." Tracy whispered.

"O.k. we got a head and now, Alice, just relax, and let me get the body out, there," Emily smiled, "Here's your daughter. Tracy, could you just cut right there?"

Tracy stared at her daughter, who was screaming. "She looks like Mother."

"She sounds like you," Alice smiled tiredly.

"She totally does," Monica agreed, snickering.

"Oh, Aidan Lee, you'll fit right."

Alice frowned. "That doesn't sound right."

"What? We agreed on Aidan Lee Quartermaine a month ago. Lee for Mother."

"I know but it doesn't fit."

"Alice, we agreed on Aidan since we knew you were pregnant. Now you don't like Aidan?" Tracy asked.

"No, I like Aidan. But she has your mother's eyes. I think Aidan Lila Quartermaine sounds much better. "

Tracy started to cry. "Aidan Lila is perfect. Oh, thank you!" She leaned over and kissed Alice.

"Honey you're smushing the baby," Alice smiled. Tracy smiled.

"I think I'll go down and tell the family." Monica kissed her new godchildren.

"Brook, we probably should let the new parents get to know the twins." Emily nudged Brook Lyn.

"But…."

"Burroughs, you can come a little later. But Alice looks tired."

"O.k." Brook Lyn kissed the new babies and left.

"Thank you, Lion." Tracy gently climbed in bed next to her wife and children, giving Aidan her finger to play with.

"You're welcome. They are pretty cute, aren't they? But Tracy, never again."

"Never again." Tracy chuckled.


	39. Chapter 39

"So?" Alan asked.

"Morgan James was born first and we didn't weight them yet but Morgan looks about eight pounds. Aidan Lila was second and about six pounds. And they are gorgeous! You did such a good job, honey," Monica kissed Alan.

"When can we meet them?" Dillon asked.

"Let's give Alice and Tracy some time to get acquaintance with them. And Alice might want a shower and nap," Monica laughed.

"But they're fine, right?" Ned asked.

* * *

"Everyone is fine. But probably very tired."

"Hey, do you want to shower?" Tracy asked.

"I would love a shower but I don't think I can stand up."

"I could join you," Tracy said.

"What do we do with them?" Alice asked, motioning to the squirming bodies on the bed.

" I could pawn them off on the adoring public downstairs."

"Are you sure they are ready?"

"They need to get use to the loudness and the chaos sometime." Tracy picked up Aidan.

"We probably should diapered them at least."

Tracy dressed Morgan. "You know these outfits are on the ridiculous side."

"Aww, I think they are cute. Right, Thing Two?" Alice asked her daughter who was dressed as Thing Two from Dr. Seuss' Cat in the Hat. Aidan pursed her lips.

Tracy held out an arm for her daughter. Alice carefully placed her in Tracy's arm.

"Try not to drop them, Tiger."

"Oh, don't even said that. Here we go. Awww, Mommy has waited for so long to hold you two, yes she has."

"You are coming back to help me right?"

"I suppose." Tracy briefly kissed Alice. "I'm going to be tempt though."

"Six weeks, Tiger." Alice laughed.

"Hmmm….."

"Maybe you should just take one," Alice looked nervous.

"O.k. let me give you Morgan for a second. I'll be right back."

* * *

The room fell silent when Tracy walked in with a bundle.

"Ned, Dillon, I would like you to meet your new little sister, Aidan. Aidan, these are your big brothers. Would you like to hold her, Dillon?"

"I don't know how."

"Well, sit down and curve your arm. Ned could you help him?" Tracy lightly bounced the baby.

"O.k. I'm ready." Dillon stared at his little sister. "Hi! I'm your big brother. You're so little. I thought she would be bigger."

Monica smiled. "She's a good size for a twin. Most twins are about four or five pounds."

"I'll get her big brother, Morgan James." Tracy smiled

"So this is Aidan Lila?" Alan asked. The baby started to cry and looked around.

"|Oh, look what you did now, Alan!" Edward snapped.

"I didn't do anything. Dillon must've held her wrong!" Alan reached for the baby, starting to speak in his Sidney voice, "|Yes, Uncle Alan didn't do anything wrong."

"Alan, I want to hold her, now" Edward held out his arms.

"Dad, I just got her." Alan refused to hand his niece over.

The baby stopped crying, calming down once hearing the argument. Monica chuckled,

"Is arguing like a lullaby to you, sweetheart?"

Aidan cooed.

"Fine but I want her again." Alan gently placed Aidan in her grandfather's arms.

"Hello, future C.E.O" Edward nuzzled the soft head.

"Well, here's her big brother," Tracy said, kissing the baby.

"Oh! Mom, he's beautiful. Come here, sweetie. You are so much cuter than Dillon was. Yes you are," Ned said.

"Hey!"

"What? Oh, you were scrawny," Ned said, dismissively.

"Ned, he was two months early. Dillon, you were a cute baby," Tracy said, "I need to check on Allie. Don't damage them."

* * *

"Hey, Lion. Are you ready for a bath?" Tracy gently woke her wife up.

"Hmmm…." Alice shifted painfully, "Where's the babies?"

"With the tigers, being scented, I assumed. Would you like me to help you?"

"Yeah, I'm so sore."

Tracy helped Alice into the soft pajamas. "Have I told you how amazing you were? How much I love you?"

"You have mentioned that. The babies probably are getting hungry."

"It's still raining pretty hard. I think we're stuck here for the night," Tracy said apologicially.

"Ah. Well, could you look up nursing in that book? I think it's in the bag."

Tracy handed the book to Alice, who scanned the passage.

"O.k., I think I got it. Could you rescue our cubs?"

"Of course."

Monica entered the room. "Here's Aidan. I heard you want to try nursing."

"Yeah, just give me a sec, " Alice sat up and started to unbuttoned her pajamas top. She stopped. "I'm sorry. Monica, could you leave?"

Monica noticed how uncomfortable Alice was. "Of course. Do you need anything?"

"I would love some food."

"I'll see if I can scrouge up some pizza." Monica left the room.

Tracy smiled at Alice. Alice blushed as she nursed Aidan. She tried to cover herself and the baby with her pajamas top.

"Honey, it's nothing I haven't seen before. In fact, I rather enjoy the view," Tracy said, holding Morgan.

"It's just…" Alice shrugged.

"Lion, are you worry about your weight?" Tracy asked.

"I've gained back all I lost plus ten pounds."

"I loved you before you lost the weight and I'll love you now. In fact, I enjoy the fact two things are bigger," Tracy touched Alice's face.

"Yeah, well, those things are sore. I don't think I want you to play with those for a while."

"I can wait. You look so exhausted. Do you want to just sleep?"

"Yeah. Do you want to join me?" Alice moved over. Tracy slipped into bed.

"I think this is the best Thanksgiving I ever had." Tracy kissed Alice as they both watched the cubs sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Alice glanced in the dressing room mirror. The nightgown was green silk and it fitted her well, except her breasts. She sighed. A wail erupt in the dressing room.

"Is it your lunch time? I know we've been a gone for awhile," Alice sighed. She ducked her head out. "I need a bigger size and would it be ok if I nurse here?"

Alice got the final burp out of Aidan. She placed the baby back in the stroller.

"Do you have a baby doll style?" _I need to get this done before the party tonight._

Alice sighed and checked her watch. An hour before the doctor's appointment.

"Aww, you look so adorable!" Monica said.

"Don't said anything. It took me an hour to convince her to get dress," Tracy warned.

"But she does. Why doesn't she likes it?"

"I have striped tights on! Why do I have to be an elf?" Brook Lyn complained.

"It's a tradition. Dillon did it, Emily did it and in another fifteen years these two will do it," Tracy said, checking on the squirming bundles in the stroller.

"How are they?" Monica asked.

"Fine. We're just waiting for Mere to come back from the doctor's, yeah, because you two already went to the doctor's."

"Is everything on target for them?" Monica went into doctor mode.

"Perfect for six weeks. I just hope Alice's o.k. I had to ask for a favor to get her in today" Tracy said.

"Is Alice sick?" Brook Lyn asked worriedly.

Monica snickered. Tracy shot her a look.

"Alice's fine, just recovering from the labor," Tracy said.

"Meaning you have to wait for…." Monica laughed.

"Oh! So you and Alice haven't been having…," Brook Lyn mumbled, blushing.

"Mmm-mmm. But it doesn't concern you. Although it's amusing Tracy is chomping at the bit," Monica said.

"You'll baby-sit them?" Tracy asked.

"I didn't say that. Alan and I are hosting Christmas in two days," Monica said.

"Monica!"

" I could watch them," Brook Lyn said.

"Well, there you go." Monica laughed.

"We'll see."

"What are we seeing about?" Alice asked.

"Brook has offered to baby-sit for us."

"Tonight?"

Tracy raised her eyebrow. "New Year's. Tonight?"

Alice pulled Tracy to her. "After we put the twins down, I think we can, oh, fool around."

"Really?"

"And if you watch the twins for a couple hours, I can prepare for your early Christmas present."

"What do you have to do?" Tracy kissed Alice.

"I haven't shave in a couple weeks."

"At this point I don't care."

"Tracy! Let me please shave and do other things," Alice laughed.

"How long?"

"Tracy, you'll get your present tonight."

"Well, in that case, why don't you leave now and take a nice long bath?" Tracy softly kissed her wife.

" I think that's a good idea. " Alice smiled.

"After all, I want you well rested for tonight." Tracy's eyes roamed her wife's body. Alice blushed.

"Good Lord, Tracy, do you want me to find an empty exam room for you to ravish your wife?" Monica asked.

"Why yes, Monica, that would be nice. But right now we are require to listen to the Christmas story."

"Tiger, it's your children's first Christmas. Relax and enjoy it. We'll get to the other thing eventually." Alice kissed her wife, breaking away when she heard a cry from the stroller. She picked up Aidan and bounced her.

"Or not." Tracy smiled at Aidan in her mother's arms.

"Hello baby girl. How's my baby?" Tracy cooed. Aidan snuggled closer to Alice. Alice sighed.

"I think she just likes me more because of food thing now, Tiger."

"Well, I can't blame her. I like those things myself," Tracy said, checking on Morgan, "Morgan's sacked out."

"He's taking after Alan. Give him food and he's down for the count," Monica smiled.

"Yeah, Aidan's a bit of a diva. I would who she gets that from," Alice rubbed the baby's back.

"I'm not a diva. I just know what I want and I have incredibly good taste," Tracy kissed Alice.

"Tracy…."Alice groaned.

"Hmmm?"

"Not for nothing but we are at the hospital, in a room full of children. And you're crushing Aidie."

"You are putting on a show, Mother? I think we don't need to know about your nighttime activities," Ned said.

"Hey! I've been very good. Tell them how good I've been."

Alice gave Tracy a look. "Last night after we got up with the kids? You call that good?"

Tracy smirked. "We were both up anyway…."

Alice chuckled. "Do you always get your way?"

"Not always but that's half the fun."

"Oh, Grandfather makes a good Santa. Brook Lyn's adorable!" Ned said.

"She was afraid she would look dorky. I had to bribe her," Tracy lifted the squirming bundle out of the stroller.

"Wow, he's gotten big. I can't believe he grew so much in a month. You can't tell by the web cam and photos," Ned played with his little brother's hand.

"He has gained about five pounds over the past month. Just by breastfeeding," Tracy shifted the baby to his brother.

"Hi. You might not to remember me, but I'm your big brother, Ned. And you're so cute!" Ned cooed. Morgan stretched and then snuggled into his brother's arms.

"Brook Lyn is getting a car this year," Tracy rolled her eyes at Alice.

"It's a nice car."

"It's used."

"Just two years old. A nice dependable Mazda." Alice smiled.

"Not a Ferrari? " Ned asked.

"She drives like her grandmother," Alice explained.

"Ah." Ned knew that Tracy had gone through two clutches and a transmission in the year's time. Alice had replaced the one clutch and then refused to work on the car anymore.

"I'm getting better. You let me drive the babies home." Tracy said.

"Oh, Tiger, I would've but I was so sore."

"How about now?" Tracy asked.

"Well enough for what you're planning." Alice's eyes held promises of desire.

"I can't wait."


	41. Chapter 41

Tracy!" Alice hissed as her wife 'accidentally' brushed against her for the fifth time.

"What? I'm incredibly horny."

"We're having dinner in three hours."

Tracy's eyes glinted with mischief. "Plenty of time."

"We can't just leave the party."

"No one will notice. The twins will be asleep for another hour."

Alice felt herself wavering. "An hour?"

"Mmmmm. No one will know."

"I suppose."

Alice rolled on her back. "Not even close."

Tracy sighed. "I know. I shouldn't have rush you. I'm sorry."

"It was nice. I just---" Alice was interrupted by a wail. "They want food."

"I'll get them. Just relax." Tracy threw on a robe.

Tracy was met by Monica at the nursery's door.

"We were wondering where you two went." Monica said as they entered the room.

Tracy sheepishly shrugged. "We're still newlyweds, we're entitled to steal some private time now and then."

Monica picked Morgan and started to changed him. "I'm not sure having sex at a relative's house is proper."

"We didn't exactly have good sex, if that helps. Besides, it's your house and you don't care." Tracy switched babies with Monica.

"Hey baby boy, you hungry?" Tracy cooed to her son as she entered the bedroom. Alice smiled at her children.

"I'm getting use to them nursing at the same time." Alice took Aidan from Monica, "Baby girl, ready for dinner?

Alice started to unbutton and paused. "Um, Monica, could you?"

Monica noticed Alice's uncomfortableness and smiled,

"I'll leave you alone. Dinner's in two hours."

"Thanks." Tracy gently touched Alice's face. "I love watching you nurse them."

"Hmm. Keep that in mind when my breasts are down to my knees."

"I'll pay for your breast lift if you really want one. But I don't mind them now," Tracy grinned.

"I'll always enjoy your attention."

"Mmm…" Tracy kissed her wife. Morgan let out a wail of protest of his dinner being interrupted.

"Apparently, your son is upset, Tiger."

"Should I explain that those things he's enjoying now are on lease and I own them?"

"Actually I would like to think I have some control over them."

Tracy played with the twins while Alice showered and dressed.

"Hey, you look…." Tracy's jaw dropped. "That wasn't the dress you wore before."

Alice blushed, and spun around revealing the low cut back to match the front.

"I decided to buy two. I hope you don't mind."

"We have to go downstairs, in five minutes," Tracy reminded her wife.

"Mmm, then you'll have to wait to unwrapped me."

"You tease."

Alice picked up the twins. Morgan reached for his other mom and Tracy held him.

"Are you ready to open presents?"

"Tiger, he's six weeks old. I don't think he cares."

"Then are you ready?" Tracy asked.

"I can't wait."

Spencer and Alan kneeled down by the train. Alan had his conductor's hat on.

"Grammonica, Grandpa won't let me play with the train!" Spencer pouted.

"Alan, do we need to go over the concept of sharing?" Monica asked.

"No, I'll share. But it's my train," Alan said, almost whining.

"Oh, Alan, you would never share your trains when we were little," Tracy said.

"You didn't want to play the game I invent."

"You ran over my dolls!"

Alan shrugged. "And you didn't want to play that?"

"Oh, Dad!" Emily groaned.

"Well, it's time to open presents. Put the train down." Monica said.

Ned gave Tracy a jewelry box. "From your kids."

"All of you?" Tracy asked.

"We even took Aidan and Morgan shopping," Dillon smiled.

"Yeah, Aidan has expensive taste in jewelry," Brook Lyn added.

"I wonder where she gets that from…" Alice muttered. Tracy glared at her wife and then opened the box.

"Oh…." Tracy lifted up the necklace, which had birthstones of her children and granddaughter.

"There's even room for more stones," Ned said, beaming.

Tracy looked questioningly at Alice.

"I'm positive that Ned meant for grandchildren, Tiger. Not children," Alice said, firmly.

"Just checking."

Alan laughed at the conversation and then handed Monica a box.

"Not jewelry?"

"Haven't I gotten you enough jewelry?"

"Oh, darling, a woman can never enough jewelry," Monica laughed opening the box. "'The Quartermaines'—Monica's House, given to her by Alan, the rest are freeloaders' . I love it, Alan!!!"

"It's for the front door. But here's your real present." Alan handed her a box.

"Two weeks in Rome?! Alan, this is great!"

"I was thinking we could go for Valentine's Day. Me and my personal Venus," Alan nuzzled Monica's neck. Monica kissed her husband.

"Well, there goes our baby-sitters, Tiger," Alice said.

"Hey! I would be happy to baby-sit for you," Edward said.

"Good. We'll probably take you up on that," Tracy said, taking Aidan from Dillon.

"It will give me a chance to teach the twins about ELQ."

Alice sighed.

Georgie laughed. "I'm sure Dillon and I can help."

"Yeah, sure. The twins need to learn about modern cinema anyway."

Tracy got up and fished a box out of the gift pile. She handed the box to Alice and kissed her wife.

"For the person who gets my motor running," Tracy winked.

Alice looked intrigued. She opened the box and pulled out a leather jacket, gloves and helmet.

"You know I love you in leather. Why don't you try on the jacket?"

Alice put on the jacket and reached in the pocket. She pulled out a key.

"Tracy, is this? You got me a motorcycle?!" Alice squealed.

"It's in our driveway. That's the real reason I wanted to stay here for the week."

"You are the most wonderful-" kiss " –wife" kiss "-ever!"

"You'll take a motorcycle safety course. But I thought maybe we could capture our lost youth, out on the open road…." Tracy teased.

"Hmm, well, my gift is more the opposite…." Alice handed Tracy a black box.

Tracy looked confused and Alice smiled. She leaned over and whispered, "It's more adult, Tiger."

Tracy shot Alice a look of disbelief.

"Why are you hesitating Granny?" Brook Lyn said.

"No reason." Tracy opened the box. "Oh my…."

Monica quickly rushed to look over Tracy's shoulder. "That looks like it could hurt."

Alice merely grinned at Tracy, who blushed. _My wife had to give sex toys and bondage equipment for Christmas._

"What is it?" Dillon moved to look in the box, which Tracy snapped top down on.

"It's a reward of sort." Alice said.

"Oh? For what?" Brook Lyn asked.

"It's personal, Brook." Tracy said.

"It might be useful considering…." Alice said.

"Well, I look forward to trying those out."

Aidan cooed happily while chewing on a ball.

"Of course the best gift are these two." Edward said, smiling.

"Of course. I think they will keep on giving us joy to come for many years," Tracy said, catching Alice's eye. She winked and Alice laughed, knowing the adventure only had begun.


End file.
